In the Midst - A Fallout Story (DEFINITIVE)
by CxltOfPersonality
Summary: Chief Hanlon is found mutilated outside of Camp Golf. Only the freshest in a recent line of strange NCR killings. General Oliver, fearing the remnants of his army may not be able to handle whatever the threat may be, carefully chooses three men to solve the mystery. A former NCR medic in exile; an ex-Legionary on the run; and a Brotherhood Knight already in NCR custody. (REMAKE)
1. Prologue I - Smoke and Blood

**PROLOGUE I**

 **SMOKE AND BLOOD**

 **WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 2ND, 2281, MOJAVE WASTELAND**

The smoke was dark, thick and lifted high into the warm Mojave air. It reeked of an awful concoction of metal, blood, flesh and rubber. From a good distance, it could be mistaken for a signal fire. Nothing could be further from the truth. On their way back to the Mojave Outpost in the South-West of the Mojave Wasteland, this trio of NCR troopers had came across a group of Legionaries. Without any hesitation or communication, the Crimson wearing brutes had openly attacked the troopers. It didn't take long for the three Republic soldiers to take down these Legionaries and turn their corpses into a pile of burning ash at the side of the road near Nipton. It was fortunate that one of the NCR's were carrying an Incinerator that they'd found, otherwise the fight may have went a different way.

"Kirkbride!" One soldier shouted to another.

NCR Medic Connor Kirkbride was long into his service with the Republic, but had recently started to give up on providing any good to the wastes. He'd seen a lot in his time serving and one day expected to see something that'd force him away. He stood deep in thought, hypnotized by the burning pile of corpses that he'd played a part in building.

The NCR had been at war with Caesar's Legion for almost five years. They'd already fought one enormous battle at Hoover Dam and were expecting another to take place in the coming months. Things were tense everywhere right now. Everyone in the Mojave knew about the fighting and were unsure of their futures. On one hand, the NCR would win and the citizens of the wasteland would continue under their martial rule. On the other hand, Caesar's Legion would triumph and the whole Mojave would fall under ruthless tyranny. One outcome was considerably better than the other, but neither was particularly longed for by the ordinary citizens that were just trying to get by.

Connor had long wondered why he was even fighting anymore. He'd seen so much conflict that he had long lost track of what his purpose was in the NCR. He didn't like Caesar's Legion, but he wasn't taken to completely wiping out an entire faction of people either. Good and bad had become blurred somewhere along the lines and it was getting harder and harder to tell the difference. Connor had conjured up a plan in his head to leave this life behind. Take his medical skills elsewhere and put them to better use. Somewhere inside him, he'd grown fonder of the idea of helping people rather than killing them.

The small squad's Captain raised his voice louder, "Hey! Connor!"

Connor snapped out of the trance and turned around to face his current superior on the road.

"Come on, get a move on! Double time!" The Captain barked.

Connor just nodded and, after taking one last look at the burning pile of ex-humans, rejoined his two comrades on their journey to the outpost.

 ** _THIRTY MINUTES EARLIER, NEVADA HIGHWAY PATROL STATION_**

Bromius sat on the rough sand and dust with his back against one of the stations burnt out car wrecks. He sat and stared at the tight ropes that held his hands and wrists together. Many ideas had gone through his head on the long journey towards Cottonwood Cove. How he was going to escape, how he was going to kill his captors and mostly about what he would do after that. Bromius had been caught by his former Legion brothers, beaten and tied captive after officially cutting ties with them. Caesar's Legion never took kindly to what they perceived as 'treachery' whether that person had good moral reasons or not. Bromius had never belonged in Caesars Legion, nor did he belong in the Mojave. Life for him had mostly been spent in California and he had always been a part of that wastelands 'The Legion'. They were two very different beasts and Bromius had long been past his breaking point with Caesars Legion. This faction was built on tyranny, slavery and a constant thirst for the blood of everyone else. Now, three days on from stripping himself of his Crimson Vexilliarii armour, throwing it in the Colorado River and telling his brothers that they were no longer his family; Bromius was bound and headed for crucifixion back at The Fort.

He sat staring at the bonds around his wrists, with the odd glance up to the one Legionary that was waiting outside the Patrol Station with him. This Legionary was in full armour and carrying a Hunting Shotgun with a machete sheaved in his belt. Bromius had thought over and over again about how he would take this person down and escape but just had not conjured up the confidence yet. There was too much at stake.

"Do I not get any form of entertainment for the journey?" Bromius asked his captor, squinting due to the sun's brightness.

"Hold that tongue, wastrel. If I could kill you myself right now, I would." Sternly replied the Crimson wearing figure.

"You can." Bromius replied.

"Your death is not for just myself to indulge. You will soon be on the cross that belongs to you. For us all to witness."

Bromius did fear that, if nothing else. Caesar's Legion crucified anyone. And it was not a way anybody wanted to go out. You were tied up high and left to die slowly and painfully in the scorching sun. Fortunately for himself however, Bromius didn't plan on letting that happen.

Before anything else could be said or done, the second Legionary that was escorting Bromius to death finally exited the Patrol Station, small sack in hand.

"What did you find, brother?" Asked the already standing Legionnaire.

"Enough to keep us going for the journey." The other replied.

This second Legionary was carrying a Hunting Rifle and a .44 Magnum. If there was any credit that Caesars Legion was due, it was that when it came to self defence, they went completely balls to the wall.

"Anything in the sack for me, my good man?" Bromius looked up smirking.

In annoyance, the Legionary reached into the small sack and brought out a small handful of paper and threw it all in Bromius' face. Just old, crappy stuff found in desks that burnt well on campfires.

"Hold your tongue! Or I will personally cut it out before your death has even begun." Growled the Legionary.

Bromius didn't want to show these two brutes that he was angry, so he kept the smirk on his face, because he knew it made _them_ angry.

"Why thank you. I'm sure it'll make good reading material." Bromius said picking up one piece of the torn papers.

The Legionary with the machete then grabbed Bromius by the left arm hard and dragged him up to his feet. It was at this moment that Bromius took a glance at the paper and found something he didn't even realise he needed. The piece of paper was torn, dirty and not much of it was readable except one name at the bottom left.

 _Brandon Sawyer._

Bromius didn't know where it'd come from, but he suddenly felt renewed. And with one tiny little alteration to the name, he finally became somebody else.

 ** _FORTY MINUTES LATER_**

Connor and his two comrades had finally made it to the bottom of the long bank that stood between them and Mojave Outpost. All the way at the top, past the wrecked cars and trucks, stood the infamous giant statue. It was of an NCR Ranger and a Nevada Desert Ranger shaking hands as a symbol of unification. People admired the statue, others felt it ridiculous and arrogant. Some, like Connor himself, had no real opinion. All he was thinking about right now was resting up after the long walk from Ranger Station Delta and having a nice drink of whiskey. Soon however, those thoughts were stolen from him.

"Legionaries, get the fuck down." Whispered the squad Captain.

All three NCR Troopers got to cover behind a burnt out car wreckage and surveyed the oncoming group of Crimson.

"I count just three, sir." Said the Corporal.

"Nah, one of them isn't a Legionary. He's got his hands tied." Connor noticed.

The Captain took a good look and soon realized that the Medic was correct. These two Legion scumbags had a prisoner with them.

"What do we do sir? Take these one's out too?" Asked the Corporal.

"Not with the Incinerator. Too dangerous with all these cars around." Replied the Captain, clutching his Service Rifle.

Time was running out and these two Legionnaires were fast approaching with their prisoner.

"Do we at least save the prisoner, Captain?" Connor asked while loading his Varmant Rifle.

"We can try, but for all we know it's a goddamn fiend or raider. You can never know with these Legion fucks, they'll crucify anyone for fun."

More precious seconds went by with no official decision.

"Alright, when they get about twelve yards closer, open fire, try to avoid the captive." Ordered the Captain.

Meanwhile, across the road.

"Act natural, brother. I don't think they know we see them." Whispered the Legionary grasping his Hunting Shotgun.

"They do not. Wait for one to make a move, and then open fire." Replied the other.

Bromius had heard his captors talking. There was a small squad of NCR soldiers covering behind a car a few yards ahead. He didn't like the NCR, but this was Bromius' last chance.

Before Connor, the Corporal or the Captain could even begin firing, they noticed that the prisoner with the Legionaries had begun choking one of them with the ropes around his wrists.

"NOW!" Ordered the NCR Captain.

All three soldiers exited cover and began firing with their weapons. A huge hail of bullets flew through the air. The only Legionary capable of firing did so with his Hunting Rifle whilst strafing to the right towards an abandoned gas station. The Corporal's Service Rifle had run out of ammo whilst he was moving forward on the attack.

"Shit! Reloading!" Shouted the Corporal.

"No! Look out!" Connor tried to warn his comrade.

Whilst the Corporal attempted to reload his weapon, his head suddenly came apart in a small explosion of blood, flesh and pieces of skull. The Legionary had aimed a perfect shot and it had now become a two on one firefight.

Bromius was still trying to choke out his other captor but the Crimson brute was fighting back hard and would not go down. Finally, after a hard pull of strength, Bromius pulled back his captor to the ground on top of him. The Legionnaire squirmed and gasped for air and started to feel his lights fade but suddenly and desperately equipped the machete from his belt. Bromius then felt his captor slash at his hands and the rope that were slowly killing him. Fear suddenly overcome Bromius when he felt the rope holding his wrists together snap apart.

Connor and his NCR Captain continued to fire upon the covering Legion brute. The NCR soldiers took turns shooting to make sure that reloading didn't cause the same fate to befall them as it had their now dead comrade.

"This is useless, one of us has gotta move forward, Captain!" Connor shouted above the gunshots that plagued the area.

"Alright, I'll go forward, you lay down a suppressing fire for me!" Ordered the Captain.

Connor just simply nodded and waited for his superior to make a move. Before this could happen however, Connor noticed the commotion on the road between the prisoner and the other Legionary. He noticed the prisoner's binds had broken and the Legionnaire was now standing above him, raising a machete above his head to kill. Without hesitation, Connor closed one eye, aimed down his Varmant's iron sights and fired one bullet into that Legionary's head.

Bromius saw his would-be killer suddenly lose an eye in a ray of blood and flesh, go limp and fall on top of him again. Blood was all over Bromius' face and some in his mouth, but the relief of still being alive made him ignore that and thus notice that the NCR soldier had just saved his life. Gathering himself and his wits, Bromius watched the NCR Captain, an older looking guy, run into the open and then get blown right back down onto the dusty ground with one .308 round to the centre of the chest. Only one NCR soldier remained. The same one that had saved him.

Connor cowered behind the broken car in horror, he had just watched his captain get shot down in an instant and he didn't know what to do. After a few moments of eerie silence, the NCR medic decided to pop his head up and see where his enemy was. The Legionary was very close and almost killed Connor with another rifle shot had he not ducked back behind cover in time. There was no getting out of this. This Legion brute was a master with his weapon. Wherever Connor went, the shot would hit him. In the face of certain death, Connor lay down on his back and awaited the Legionary to walk around the car, which he did within seconds.

"Filthy profligate." Sneered the Legionary, his Hunting Rifle aimed directly at Connor on the ground.

Suddenly, a miracle occurred. The prisoner that Connor had saved spear tackled the Legionary to the ground a few yards away. In the ensuing scuffle, the Crimson brute dropped his Hunting Rifle and began trying to grapple Bromius but to no avail. Connor watched as the now free captive pummelled the Legionnaire until his face was red and bloody. When he was finished, Bromius grabbed his former captors .44 Magnum and stood up over him. Connor sat stunned as the prisoner, with a face full of anger, finished off the last Legionary with three magnum rounds. Two in the chest, one in the head.

Connor was breathing heavily in shock, his back against the wrecked car and 9mm pistol in his hand. Bromius turned from the body to look at the NCR soldier on the ground. Both men stared at each other for the longest time. One holding a pistol, the other holding a magnum. Neither knew each other and both were probably waiting to see if the other would shoot them. After a few seconds that felt like a lifetime, Connor broke the silence.

"Thank you."

Bromius glared at Connor and then slowly holstered the magnum in hand before replying.

"And you."

 ** _FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER_**

Bromius had helped Connor carry the two NCR bodies to the very bottom of the bank. Both had already thrown the Legion corpses into the sandy valleys nearby to become Fire Ant food. Neither man had said much beyond a few words. It was strange. These two men knew nothing about each other, not even names. But both had saved each other's life. When the NCR bodies were laid together on the ground and Connor had taken their dog tags, both men noticed that at the top of the bank, just underneath the giant statue, a small pack of NCR soldiers were on their way. They probably had heard the shootout and wanted to inspect the damage. Connor took this opportunity to show his gratitude.

"Listen, man. Buy you a drink up there?" Connor asked the stranger.

Bromius shook his head. "No, I'm good. Thanks though. I can't go up there."

"Why not? Don't worry about how you look or anything. I can explain everything to them."

"Seriously it's okay. I don't much want to. But thanks for commenting on how I look." Smirked Bromius.

Connor didn't really know what else to say. He began another sentence but was stopped.

"I'm a Legionary. Or... I _was_ a Legionary." Bromius admitted.

Connor's face dropped. "You _were_ a Legionary? When the hell did you stop?"

"About three days ago. Just... Tired of that life, you know? Fuck 'em."

Bromius never planned on admitting his former life to anyone after he had decided to move on. But he thought it was the least he could do for the man who had just saved him.

"Yeah. I get that." Connor replied, his eyebrows twisting inwards.

"So what I'm saying is, those soldiers coming down the hill. They're probably gonna notice who I actually am. Everybody knows everybody in this god forsaken dustbowl." Bromius mumbled.

Connor slowly began to nod. He understood exactly what the stranger meant. Even Connor himself was tired of his own life in the NCR, so he couldn't discredit the man for deciding to cut loose. No matter whom he used to belong to.

"So I guess the question becomes... Are you gonna take me up there to imprisonment and probably execution? Or are you gonna let me go?" Bromius flat out asked.

Connor then slowly walked over to the stranger whose life he had saved and who had saved his own. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of purified water and a Stimpak.

"It aint' much but... For your journey. Wherever you go." Connor answered.

Bromius was taken aback. He couldn't remember this sort of kindness. He smiled and took both from Connors hands. Before anything else could be said, Connor turned his back and began walking away.

"Your name?" Bromius asked.

Connor stopped and turned back. "Connor. Connor Kirkbride. Yours?"

After a small moment of silence, the stranger looked at the scene around him, the gifts in his hands and then back to the NCR medic.

"Brendan. Brendan Sawyer."

Both men looked at each other, gave a single nod of respect and then parted ways.


	2. Prologue II - Something Rotten

**PROLOGUE II**

 **SOMETHING ROTTEN**

 **FRIDAY, APRIL 13TH, 2282, LAKE LAS VEGAS**

Mornings in the Mojave Wasteland were never particularly good. The sun rising over the hills and across the treacherous land showed people the Mojave for what it truly was. Not what the dark and ambient nights would have them otherwise think. Mornings always managed to drag people back to the harsh reality. This particular morning, on the edge of Lake Las Vegas, was no different. All mornings had a very grim vibe in the Mojave but on this hot and humid one specifically, there was something a little more rotten in the air. There was a feeling of total dread, like the NCR soldiers patrolling were expecting an army of Legionaries to come over the banks. Since the second Hoover Dam Battle, that was extremely unlikely. The area, full of small hills and banks, was dimly lit as the sun had only just started to rise.

Just down the road from Lake Las Vegas and even further down the road from Camp Golf, a person dressed in leathery black armour with a hood dragged the body of NCR Chief Hanlon off of the road and onto the dusty gravel. Hanlon was heavier than he looked, especially with the added gear. The hooded stranger grunted and groaned with every effort to get Hanlon somewhere out of sight, but not too far. Blood slowly poured from the dead Chief's wounds and left a visible trail wherever the hooded person dragged him. For once the morning was completely void of anything or anyone. Usually, there'd be something out here, whether it be NCR patrols, Cazadors or in some rare cases even Lakelurks that had wandered pretty far from the Colorado. Fortunately for this mysterious hooded figure, there was nothing to get in their way on this dark morning.

Hanlon's limp feet left even more of a trail in the sand and gravel as he was moved, but it didn't matter. The hooded figure had a plan and those trails of blood and tracks from the body didn't interfere. The NCR Chief's eyes were glazed and wide, he was not killed while asleep or even by surprise. His empty eyes told something else, that he'd seen something before the blow of death came down. Hanlon was a much decorated and loved member of the NCR. Unlike a lot of high ups in the Republic, he had the loyalty and the respect of pretty much every soldier. This wasn't going to go down well.

After what seemed like an eternity dragging the body, the shrouded figure finally found the perfect spot to lay the slain Chief to rest. This person dropped Hanlon onto the sand and dirt with a hard thud. The body lay with the entire torso face down in the dirt, limbs spread out in different directions. But the face was turned to the right, the empty and hollow eyes clearly visible. Looking around one more time just to make sure there were no witnesses yet, the hooded figure took out of his pocket the dark orange bandana that Hanlon always wore around the neck. Sharply and without any empathy, the shrouded figure stuffed the bandana inside the dead Chief's mouth. After a few moments staring at the body with satisfaction, the person stood up and turned to leave but not before back kicking some dirt and sand onto it.

 _THREE HOURS LATER_

Everywhere was much brighter and visible now that the sun and its long beams had engulfed the area. That rotten feeling in the air however, had gone nowhere. On their routine morning patrol and survey of the area, two NCR soldiers had slowly made their way down the road from Camp Golf. It wasn't long before they came upon the now darkened and dry blood trail of their deceased Chief. They loaded their Service Rifles, checked the area for hostiles and began following the trail slowly. Eventually they left the road and found the tracks in the gravel. Both soldiers wondered what it could be leading to and many possibilities went through their heads. Soon enough, they were up the hill and came upon the body of Chief Hanlon. Even now, only three hours on, the corpse looked different. The hot sun and air had crisped up some of the skin and it was now as white as the gloves worn in the Ultra-Luxe casino. The soldiers didn't at first realise whose body it was, because a couple of vicious dogs had found it first and were feasting on the limbs. With their loaded Rifles at the ready, the NCR troopers opened fire and killed the dogs before the beasts began to attack them too. A few minutes later, after dragging away the dead dogs' bodies, the soldiers inspected the body and became horrified. This pale, blood covered, dead and mutilated corpse was that of their own Chief. The man they respected and looked up to was dead and humiliated. Both men jolted back onto the ground and didn't at first know what to do; they couldn't believe what they'd seen. An NCR body in the wasteland wasn't a very rare sight at this point. In the previous few weeks, many squads of soldiers had been ambushed and killed all over the Mojave. It had raised suspicion among everyone. But even so, the last thing on this scorched earth that the soldiers expected to find was the body of Chief Hanlon.

After a short and intense talk, the soldiers agreed to split up. One stayed to make sure the body didn't get taken or eaten; the other headed back to Camp Golf to inform the Veteran Rangers about what they'd discovered.

It had begun. The catalyst had taken place...


	3. Chapter 1 - Alone and Forsaken

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **ALONE AND FORSAKEN**

 **THURSDAY, APRIL 12TH, 2282, GOODSPRINGS SOURCE**

Brendan threw the empty can of Pork 'N Beans away. It hit one of the small cliff-faces a few yards from him. That had been his breakfast. He wasn't overly fond of the stuff, but it made a tasty change from old Gecko Meat. It was early morning and the sun was only just starting to really illuminate the land. Brendan had been on the move for a long time now. He was still wanted dead by whatever Legionaries were left. Fortunately though, he hadn't seen any for a long time. Even he thought that whatever was left of Caesar's Legion, if anything at all, was hunkering down at The Fort for the foreseeable future. That was good enough for Brendan, as he never planned to return there. He sat on this warm morning, chewing at the last of the cold meat and beans, feeling the sand in his boots, pondering yet again the idea of leaving the Mojave and heading west back to California. As far as he knew, the original Legion was still alive and he could possibly rejoin them. That was where he grew up and all he really knew after all. But Brendan just could not seem to shake the Mojave. Every time he thought about leaving, he would end up changing his mind. Something about this place just wouldn't let him go. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure that sooner or later, he would find out.

Brendan had made his way to Goodsprings Source all the way from Primm. He had no water left in his bag and desperately needed some. The journeys he'd been on in the previous eight months had taken a toll. The Lightweight Leather Armour he was wearing had been a little torn and roughed up. He'd had a run in with some Feral Ghouls a few weeks before and they'd grabbed him and refused to let go until death. Not to mention the constant running and tripping when being chased by either Cazadors or Radscorpians. Brendan was living a dangerous and rough life, but it was through a decision he'd consciously made. By this point, he'd gotten used to living the way he was. Crouching down and trying to stay low, the ex-Legionary pulled out an empty plastic bottle from his bag and slowly submerged it into the water well. Goodsprings Source was a fresh supply of purified water, something rare in the wasteland. It had four water troughs and could be drank straight away. But even Brendan knew that if he was caught by any Goodsprings settlers, he might get shot on sight. When his first bottle was filled he began to guzzle it without taking a breath. He was really thirsty, particularly after eating a full can of Pork 'N Beans. The heat of the sun and the humidity of the desert didn't help either. The area he was currently in was full of rocky terrain which meant he had to constantly climb up and down hills, boulders and small cliffs to get anywhere. It was thirsty work, but it did keep him out of the jaws of any Gecko's.

After finishing the first entire bottle of water, Brendan lost track of thought, he was just thinking about water. He started to fill the bottle for the second time when he heard the gunshot and a bullet whizz past his head. In a blind panic, he dropped to the ground behind the well. He also dropped his bottle and lost the water in it. By squirming to stay out of sight but also draw his .44 Magnum at the same time, he gave the shooter a hint of where he was. Another shot fired, this time hitting the cliff-face behind him. Brendan was sweating and nervous. He checked the chamber to see how many rounds he had left. There was just two. It was not enough.

 _What do I do? What can I do?_ He lay thinking to himself.

Before the shooter could fire another shot, Brendan lifted his arms up over the water well.

"Alright! I give up! Please don't shoot!" Brendan shouted to whoever was firing.

He waited a few seconds and got no response. Finally, he peeked around the right hand side of the well. There was nobody there except a very angry dog. It growled and was showing its teeth. Brendan had dealt with vicious dogs before but this was not a vicious or a rabid dog. It was furrier, almost looked _nicer_.

Brendan lowered his brows, "I doubt it was you shooting..."

Suddenly a cold metal sensation touched the left side of his temple.

"No, that would be me." Said the voice of a young woman.

Brendan didn't dare move. Not only did a woman have a gun to his head, he also had the risk of being mauled by the canine. He was on his knees, hands still in the air, one still holding his Magnum.

"I'm surrendering, in case you didn't know. I'd hope that spares me a bullet to the brain." Said the ex-Legionary.

The woman took the Magnum out of his hand. "It'll buy you some time, yeah."

Brendan then turned to the woman. She was pretty, redheaded and wore leather armour that fit very nicely on her figure.

"Just some time, huh? Time to spend nicely?" He smiled.

The woman scoffed. "Don't try to put on some kinda charm with me. I don't fuck Legionaries."

Brendan found himself really confused. It wasn't possible for her to know that. People in the Mojave remembered faces, but surely they wouldn't remember him, he'd never even come through this town before.

"I am not a Legionary." Brendan stated firmly.

"Oh yeah?" The woman asked.

She proceeded to grab his left upper arm and tear off some of the already damaged leather. It revealed an average sized tattoo of a Bull.

"That tells me differently."

Brendan didn't even try to deny it anymore. He'd totally forgotten about the lifelong mark on his arm. Once she'd discovered that, he just shut his eyes and let out a long sigh. There was nothing else to say.

Within ten minutes, Brendan found his wrists bound together again by rope and was being led back into town by the woman, her Varmant Rifle aimed at his back. Whilst they walked up the sandy trail towards Goodsprings, Brendan tried to make casual conversation.

"Lady, ain't you got a name?"

"Sunny Smiles. I imagine yours is some weird bullshit."

"Nope. Names Brendan. Nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand but mine are tied."

He smirked at her, hoping to ease the seriousness of the situation. It didn't work; all he got was a stern stare.

"Alright, I admit, you got me back there. But I will tell you one truth. And that is I am not a Legionary anymore. I officially stopped that almost a year ago." Brendan told her.

"Yeah I guessed that. What with you being on your own in crappy Leather armour and stealing water." Sunny responded, no eye contact.

"Then why open fire and take me as a fucking hostage?" Brendan asked.

"Because, once a Legionary, always a Legionary." Said Sunny.

That statement saddened Brendan. He didn't leave Caesar's Legion for anyone but himself. He wasn't trying to be accepted by anybody. But still, the thought of everyone still vilifying him wasn't a great feeling.

"I'd like to prove that theory wrong to you. I'm not after anybody's blood. I'm not here to crucify the town. I was just passing through while on my journey to nowhere."

They'd finally gotten into Goodsprings now. Settlers were either working in their gardens or doing odd jobs among the town. Brendan being led, hands bound, by Sunny Smiles was starting to grab a lot of attention.

"You're not proving anything to me. I'm taking you to Trudy. She'll decide what to do with you. I just protect the town from vermin." Sunny told Brendan coldly.

Trudy wasn't the leader or boss of Goodsprings; she was just the person who'd lived in town the longest. She was 'Town Mom' as people liked to call her. She ran the Goodsprings Saloon which attracted a lot of customers whether they be residents or just people passing through. Brendan wasn't expecting any kind of nice welcome. Part of him was even expecting to be stood against a wall and shot. He hadn't harmed any of these people in the past, but due to once being a part of Caesar's Legion, he may have doomed himself.

"You've definitely got me for stealing water but I can pay up for that." Brendan told Sunny as they arrived outside of the Saloon.

The Saloon was next door to the towns General Store and not far down the bank from the local Doctor's house. They had everything in this town, which is probably why they'd survived through so much for so many years. Sunny left Brendan standing on his own outside the Saloon while being stared at by some of the local settlers. They looked like nice enough people, just wanting to live in peace with no conflict. But that's exactly what Brendan was wanting, they just couldn't see it. One particular old guy wearing a cowboy hat, donning a Field Hand outfit and sporting a big white beard strolled over to him.

"You in the wrong place, boy." The old man growled.

"Don't I know it?" Brendan replied.

The old man returned to his seat just outside the saloon's door. After a few more minutes of standing looking like a fool, Sunny emerged again from the Saloon, this time with an older woman. Trudy looked like a matriarch, whether she was boss or not. She had nice long black hair and looked quite respectable. She looked Brendan over with a glare.

"I'm Trudy. Sunny tells me you were stealing our water."

"I was in dire need of water, so I do apologise. But it was either that or die." Brendan defended himself.

"And we in this town don't take kindly to Legionaries. We're a peaceful town and want no trouble coming through." Trudy said quietly.

"I'm not trouble coming through. Do I look like some kinda strong threat? I've been on the fucking run from Caesar's Legion for almost a year. Had it not been for a miracle on the road, they'd have crucified me themselves." Brendan explained.

"Nevertheless, we can't trust your sort. I'm sorry. We're gonna have to let the NCR take care of you. Since we're also not savages, we refuse to just leave you out in the wastes." Said the Saloon owner.

It was a really grey situation. Brendan didn't know whether to be grateful or not. These people didn't like him and were gonna turn him over to the NCR but they were also not gonna leave him out in the field to die. It was weird.

"So what you gonna do with me then? Tie me to a pole until the soldiers get here?" Brendan remarked sarcastically.

"No, you'll be sent to the abandoned gas station. It's up the hill there." Trudy pointed.

Brendan saw that up the bank there was a full gas station. Windows boarded up and looked a general wreck. But it was shelter. He didn't care at this point. At least he was finally gonna get some sleep out of the chilly night air.

"Would it be too much to ask for some water?" Brendan turned and asked Trudy slowly.

"You've had enough of our water. I'll give you one bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla. Think yourself lucky. The NCR soldiers will probably be here for you in the morning." Trudy replied, beginning to walk away.

"Thank you." Brendan spoke up, grateful for what little they were doing.

Trudy kept on walking back into the saloon and gave no response. Even the settlers began to return to their work and daily lives after Trudy had dealt with Brendan. Sunny Smiles walked back over with her dog and motioned Brendan towards the bank.

"Come on. Let's move." Sunny instructed the former Legionary.

Brendan nodded after a moment's thought and began his short walk up the bank towards the abandoned gas station.

"She was nicer than I expected." Brendan began to talk to Sunny again.

"She was being humane. That's how we in Goodsprings are. She wasn't being nice to you." Sunny coldly told Brendan.

Brendan didn't really know how to continue that conversation, so he dropped it.

"Dog got a name?" He asked.

"Cheyenne. Don't even try to touch her or you'll lose a hand." Sunny warned.

Brendan realised now that any chance of being on friendly terms with this woman was non-existent. She hated him, through just an ink symbol on his arm. It made him think, if the armour around his limbs had been in better condition, his day might've went a completely different way. But fate had a knack at sneaking into things.

Inside the gas station were a few empty shelves where goods had once been stored. There was a lot of empty food cans, making it clear he wasn't the first to stay in here. Magazines were scattered across the floor, so at least he had reading material. It was grotty and dirty but it wasn't out in the open, which was good enough after so long sleeping under cliff-faces hoping that no creatures would show up. Brendan sat himself down on the sleeping roll behind the station counter. He showed Sunny his tied wrists, hoping she would cut the ropes, but she didn't.

"You can manage with those tied. The NCR troops will want you tied together when they get here anyway." She smirked.

"Are they gonna kill me when they get here?" Brendan flat out asked.

Sunny paused. "I don't know. Once they come for you, you're there's. Whatever they do has nothing to do with us."

Brendan shut his eyes again and let out another long sigh. Surely that would be his end. The NCR despised Caesar's Legion. Even if he had left, he was certain they would either kill him or imprison him for life. But he knew his time was limited anyway.

"Alright, for what it's worth. Thank you, for not shooting me in the head." Brendan nodded to Sunny.

"Good luck." She nodded back before handing him his one bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla.

Brendan watched her ass as she walked away and shut the door behind her. There was something good to come out of all this.

Half an hour into his gas station reside, Brendan had opened up a new can of Pork 'N Beans and had twisted the cap off of his Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle. He relished the taste of the cold meat and beans, eating it slowly. He couldn't really eat it any faster as he only had a small knife to scoop it out with. But it made sure that he savoured it all, so that was good. Once that second can was empty, he guzzled the bottle of Sarsaparilla and burped out all of the gas. It was dark in the gas station, with only a few beams of light coming through the gaps between the boards on the windows. Brendan felt relaxed for some reason. Even if his freedom was gone now that the NCR was coming for him, he thought he'd make his last night in here worth it and get a good long and peaceful sleep. Not knowing what time it was, Brendan lay down on the sleeping roll and slowly shut his eyes.

"Get up!"

The ex-Legionary then found himself being kicked awake by large boots and being yelled at by deep burly voices. Brendan didn't know what time it was or how long he'd slept but it felt like the NCR soldiers were here sooner than he expected.

"Fuck... Come on, fellas. Couldn't you give me another five?" Brendan smirked.

One of the soldiers grabbed Brendan hard by the scruff of his neck and dragged him roughly to his feet.

"Alright, alright, fucking take it easy!" Brendan shouted.

The soldier then grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"Shut your mouth and you might not lose some teeth. Do as we tell you. Now get your shit and move." One of the soldiers growled.

Brendan grabbed his bag and the knife he'd used to eat. It was a struggle with the bound wrists. These guys were early. With the door open, he could see that it was still daylight. It was probably the same day. For all Brendan knew, he'd only been asleep a few hours.

"I wasn't expecting you boys until the morning. Sorry." Brendan told them without making eye contact.

"Yeah well, the General wanted you pretty quick. He's been waiting for a Legionary to have in custody." One of the soldiers smiled.

"Great, hope my cellmate's some decent enough company." Sarcastically remarked the ex-Legionary.

"Oh you'll love him; he's from the Brotherhood of Steel."

Brendan heard that and frowned with confusion as he was abruptly led out of the door.


	4. Chapter 2 - Silence Behind Bars

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **SILENCE BEHIND BARS**

 **FRIDAY, APRIL 13TH, 2282, CAMP MCCARRAN**

Shaun Morse lay on the floor of the cell facing the cracked and damp ceiling. Three of his walls were just metal bars; one behind him was just that, a brick wall. He was a Knight with the Brotherhood of Steel, but not for the previous three months. Shaun had been kept in this cell after a daring attempt to negotiate with the Republic. McCarran was the headquarters of the NCR. It was a large terminal building that used to be an airport in the old world before the bombs fell. It made the perfect location for an army such as the NCR, with most of the soldiers residing in large tents outside on the building's grounds, with the higher-up commanders being based within.

The Brotherhood of Steel was as large as the NCR, but only on the East-Coast. Out here in the west, the Brotherhood was nothing. Ever since Operation Sunburst, a large battle between the NCR and Brotherhood, the remnants of the East-Coast faction had retreated somewhere unknown and had not been seen since. When Shaun arrived kitted out in full Power Armour, a staple of the Brotherhood, the NCR soldiers immediately took him into custody. For the following three months, Shaun was interrogated, beaten up and sometimes starved. All by the same two soldiers. They had tried everything to get the location of the Brotherhood out of him. He figured that would happen, but he was definitely surprised at how badly they seemed to want that information. It was almost like the NCR felt threatened. He didn't think much of it; he had more important issues to worry about.

He just simply lay quiet, staring at the dingy ceiling. Every now and then looking around the cell to see if anyone else was in the room with him. Today had been a much slower day. Shaun had been spoken to by nobody yet. It was coming to about midday if the light coming through the dirty windows out in the main hall was anything to go by. Shaun had not said anything to the NCR since being imprisoned. The Brotherhood had built him to withstand interrogation tactics and even tested him themselves. He loved the faction he belonged to and would be damned if he was going to betray them for these Republic rats. Shaun had been sent to McCarran by Brotherhood Elder MacNamara on that fateful day to see if he could discuss some kind of peace deal for food and water. Shaun knew it was a futile effort to attempt peace talks when they didn't even hear him out. They just removed his armour, burnt it and threw him straight into a cell. All he had was his Light Recon Armour, which had become weaker after months of fatigue. Shaun's brown hair and beard were getting longer and bigger as the days went. He looked like he'd been in prison for years.

In the background, Shaun was sure he could hear whispering. If not whispers, it was definitely a quiet conversation not meant to be heard. He could not see out of the room of prison cells, so he didn't know which soldiers were doing the talking. When this secretive conversation went on for longer than he expected, Shaun finally sat up and moved to the bars that were closest to the exit door. Listening carefully, he could only make out certain words.

 _Hanlon, Camp Golf, Dead, Killed_ were among the words he heard. Eventually the conversation ended and the people talking walked away. Their loud boots got quieter and quieter the further they walked. Shaun moved back to his usual corner and sat with his back against the bars this time. The Brotherhood Knight knew nothing much about the NCR, but he had heard the name Hanlon before. Hanlon was always mentioned in good name by the soldiers and with the upmost respect. Whatever had happened, if what he heard was anything to go on, this decorated man was no longer with us. Shaun did find a certain pleasure in a loss for the NCR, but recently a lot of their soldiers had been getting ambushed and slaughtered by an unknown threat. So he'd long been past the point of smiling at every NCR casualty. If anything it was starting to confuse him and draw suspicion. That was especially true for the NCR troops and higher-ups themselves. Maybe that was why the soldiers hadn't been in the cell with him cracking more of his ribs and asking him more questions. It was now even clearer that they had something bigger at hand that they were dealing with. Shaun had become trivial to them, not that he cared. He just sat and hoped that whatever was going on didn't cause them to forget to bring him his water and Bloatfly meat.

After sitting and pondering his time in custody for a couple of hours, Shaun's attention was taken by the sound of the main hall doors opening and getting slammed shut again. He could hear that a couple of new people had entered. Two of them were definitely soldiers and one of them was definitely not. This time, the conversation was not quiet and secretive.

"You're putting me in a cell? That's a little too nice for you Republic boys, ain't it?" Said the strange voice.

"Yeah well, we'll get to the not-so-nice part pretty soon you Crimson fuck." Replied one of the soldiers with him.

"You know I'm starting to believe my voice isn't hearable underneath those stupid helmets. I. Am. Not. A Legionary!" The stranger then shouted, rather condescendingly.

A few moments later, the banging of the boots in the main hall got louder and louder until the two soldiers and the stranger they were dragging entered the cell room. They stood for a second to take notice of Shaun who was sitting in his own cell's corner.

"See, the Brotherhood guy. Promised you some good company didn't we? Maybe he'll talk to you more than he has to Lieutenant Boyd." Muttered one soldier.

Shaun and the stranger made eye contact, sort of acknowledging each other. Both men now found themselves in the same position. Imprisoned by a Republic who hated them based on their faction choice. So at least they had something in common already. There were only two small cells in the room and the soldiers began leading the stranger into the second one. Shaun sat watching as they opened the cell gate and pushed the strange guy in who instantly fell to his knees.

"Get comfy, we'll be back to talk soon." One of the soldiers said before exiting the cell room.

Silence infested the room for minutes after that. Neither Shaun nor the stranger wanted to begin the conversation. Shaun did however, observe the new prisoner. He looked at his armour, his face, hair and general posture. The Brotherhood Knight was good at reading people. The argument the stranger had with soldiers combined with the tattoo on their arm raised questions.

"So you're not a Legionary?" Shaun finally broke the silence.

The Stranger lifted his forehead off of the metal bars and turned around.

"No. Believe it if you want or not." Replied the man.

"I believe any word you have against these Republic assholes. But I must say, the tattoo on your left arm tells me different." Shaun pointed out.

The stranger looked at the ink mark. "This thing's been a plague to me the last two days. If nobody had seen it, I wouldn't be in here."

"So... You're not with Caesar's Legion. But you were?"

"Yes. I was. I'm not anymore. But unfortunately, unless I removed my entire fucking arm, people are gonna think I'm a lying piece of Bighorner shit."

"I'm sure there's other ways to get that thing off your arm. I know a lot about lasers and laser weapons alike." Shaun smirked.

"Thanks but no thanks, man. I'd rather not take that risk." Whispered the stranger, squinting his eyes.

The stranger paced around the room, he wasn't exactly calm and collected. He seemed worried. Shaun finally made a move. The Brotherhood Knight got to his feet and walked over to the one barred wall between him and the former Legionary. His new cellmate noticed he'd gotten this close and saw Shaun put an open hand through the bars.

"I'm Shaun. Shaun Morse. I'm a Brotherhood Knight." He told the stranger.

The former Legionary shook the hand. "Brendan Sawyer. I was a Legion Vexillarius. But not anymore."

Shaun took note and then sat back down.

"Vexillarius? Aren't they tough motherfuckers?" The Brotherhood Knight asked.

Brendan sat down on the dirty floor himself and faced his cellmate through the metal bars.

"People like to say that we're scary, brutal and tough. And I guess we were but we weren't as _big_ as the stories would have you believe. We were just the better soldiers and were mostly used to inspire the others to fight harder."

Shaun listened and then enquired further. "I heard stories of them wearing some kinda dog head for helmets."

"They were coyotes. It was just a thing Caesar's Legion took up. I gotta admit, I liked them. Thought they were comfortable."

"I imagine they didn't take kindly to you jumping ship and leaving?" Shaun glared.

"No they didn't. Wanted me dead immediately for 'treachery''" Brendan gestured with his fingers. "I've been running from them ever since. Almost a year now. I was caught by them at one point and was due to be crucified. Then something happened on the road and I found myself free again."

"Something happened? Care to elaborate?" Shaun asked.

"Not really. Sorry to sound rude but I don't even know you that well. So for now I think I've gotten about as up close and personal with you as I want to get." Replied Brendan, sharply.

"I'm just being friendly. You're the only person I've seen in three months that isn't wearing an NCR uniform." Shaun responded.

"You've been in here for three months?"

"You heard me right. They want to know where the Brotherhood is hiding. I'll die before I tell them, but I'm the only chance they have, so they won't kill me. Looks like I'm in here for a long time." Shaun laughed to himself.

"Well. Looks like your spirit hasn't been broke. In a sense." Brendan pointed out.

"I've been trained to withstand this kinda shit. They can hurt me, but they'll never break me." Shaun said slowly, staring out of the cell bars.

Another few moments went by of total silence. Both men tried to think of something to say but couldn't reach any decisions. Eventually they heard another quiet chat going on outside in the main hall. It was the soldiers again. One of them was a woman.

"Here they go again. You heard what's going on?" Shaun turned to Brendan.

Brendan looked up and shook his head.

"Thought you might have known since you were outside with them earlier today." Shaun said.

"What's supposed to be going on that I should know about?" Brendan asked.

Shaun stood to his feet and walked over to the cell gate to eavesdrop again.

"Heard something earlier, I'm sure, about a guy called 'Hanlon' being dead." Shaun whispered to his cellmate.

"Chief Hanlon, I've heard about that guy. He's a big hero with the Republic. He's supposed to be dead?" Brendan asked in confusion.

"Apparently. Even heard the word 'Killed' when I listened in. So it doesn't seem like it was from natural causes." Shaun continued to whisper.

Brendan took a moment to think. Word had gotten out about a lot of strange NCR killings that had been happening all over the Mojave. Stories spread fast in this wasteland and even on his lonely journeys trying to survive Brendan had heard about this. It couldn't be the Legion he thought. There wasn't that many of them left, Caesar himself had been dead awhile. And even if it was Legionaries doing this, it would've been proven somehow. Caesar's Legion weren't exactly the most subtle in their murderous activities.

"I don't mean to sound rude again but... Could it be your people?" Brendan asked Shaun.

"Definitely not. My people are hiding away until further notice from the Elder. They wouldn't risk giving themselves away just to do something like this. We're not that stupid." Shaun replied, no eye contact.

"Well, you're imprisoned in here. Maybe this is down to your people trying to locate you." Brendan theorised.

Shaun turned to Brendan. "My people sent me here confidently so that I could start some kinda peace talk with the NCR. You can clearly see it was a waste of time. I knew the risks, and I know they won't be looking for me."

Shaun then continued to listen in on the conversation outside.

 _General, Investigation, Medic, Whereabouts_ were the next words Shaun could make out among the quiet whispers. Unlike what he had heard earlier, he couldn't put together what this meant.

"They're talking about some kinda... Investigation? And a 'Medic'" Shaun fed the info to Brendan, who wasn't really interested.

Brendan sat with his back to the metal bars and closed his eyes. He was still exhausted and wanted to just get a few hours of sleep. Then the voices that were ever so quiet and secretive became louder and more easy to hear. It tore Brendan away from his moment of peace and relaxation.

 _I don't want any of you on this, it might be dangerous_ said a rather deep and commanding voice.

"That's Oliver. The General." Shaun whispered to Brendan.

 _But I want whoever did this found. Get out there and find him. He's the only one I can think of_ The NCR General ordered his soldiers.

 _Which one, sir?_ Asked a normal voice, probably a soldier.

 _Kirkbride was his name. The Medic who quit_ Oliver shouted, clearly further away now.

With that name being mentioned, Brendan jolted fully awake. _Kirkbride_... The man who saved him. The man who made sure he was free.

"You heard that name before?" Shaun asked, taking note of Brendan's reaction.

"Yeah, once."

"You met the guy that they're talking about out there?"

Brendan nodded at Shaun. "You wanna know about what happened that day on the road? Well sit down, let me tell you."


	5. Chapter 3 - Shattered Peace

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **SHATTERED PEACE**

 **FRIDAY, APRIL 13TH, 2282, JACOBSTOWN**

High up and isolated from the rest of the wasteland. Currently illuminated by the almost-full moon that reigned supreme in the sky. Jacobstown was a remote alpine settlement, sat comfortably at the peak of a relatively small mountain west of New Vegas and the Valley. Named after the dear friend of the settlements leader, Marcus, a giant but mild-mannered Super Mutant who had built the place himself as a refuge for others of his kind whose minds were still 'broken'. Mostly inhabited by low-intelligence Super Mutants and the schizophrenic Nightkin, it was a place for these poor creatures to be fixed and constantly cared for by the residing human doctors. This is where Connor had found himself after almost a year out of the NCR regime. Since the Republic dominated most of the Mojave, Connor had taken himself to Jacobstown as a way of putting his medical skills to good use and to get away from the problems that plagued the rest of the wasteland. The former NCR medic had lived in this isolated settlement for almost six months, working as close with Doctor Henry as possible to help the creatures. It had also served as a fantastic getaway from everything else he had come to know. A place to put his mind at peace.

Connor was on the balcony of Jacobstown lodge, which overlooked the large courtyard where some Nightkin and Mutants would attempt gardening as a therapeutic hobby. He liked seeing that. These poor, weak minded beasts trying their best to become more 'normal'. Connor always thought it was strange, that no matter how dangerous these enormous beasts were and how any of them could snap in a second and break him in half, he would rather spend his time here than back out in the Mojave dealing with the bullshit that he'd witnessed before. This lonely, chilly settlement gave him something nothing else had up until this point; comfort. Something he was not going to take for granted. Sitting alone on the balcony, taking in the slightly cooler air of the mountain and drinking away slowly at a bottle of scotch, Connor would often ponder. Even though the memories of his NCR days were bad ones, they were practically all he had, so it was those memories that would come back to him the most. His life before his career with the Republic was so long ago that he couldn't really recall anything of it. Almost like he didn't exist before it. Connor finished his third double scotch when he turned to see Doc Henry exit the door onto the balcony.

"You alright, Doc?" Connor asked.

Doc Henry was a much older and more experienced doctor. His age and maturity was something essential in Jacobstown. Without him, it wouldn't be the same. The Nightkin and Super Mutants owed a lot to Doc Henry and his dedication.

"Yes. How're you?" Henry responded, taking a seat across from Connor.

"Ah I'm good, I suppose. But you know me, a scotch an hour keeps the thoughts from turning sour."

"We all have our medicine, I suppose." Henry chuckled. "But you should keep your head out of the bottle. What helps you now could hurt you later."

Connor did heed the warning of the doctor. Henry knew his stuff and had probably seen more shit than Connor himself could ever picture. The former NCR medic picked up the bottle and poured what he intended to be his last drink of the night.

"You?" Connor gestured the bottle towards the Doctor.

Doc Henry just shook his head with a squint.

"So, progress going well?" Connor asked as he finished pouring.

"As of now yes. I've seen a particular drop in aggression in a few of the Nightkin. If we can keep that up then some very good results could be obtained." Replied Henry.

Connor nodded in agreement before taking another sip of his drink.

"I'll need you on garden duty tomorrow. Help Lilly, she seems to be making the most progress out of all. Despite the presence in her head of this 'Leo' character." Henry told Connor.

"You got it, Doc. Marcus handling the entrance alright?" Connor asked.

"As of now, yes. We seem to be getting no visitors right now, which makes things easier for us all."

"Yeah. No news is good news. At least if you ask me. Still, I'd leave Marcus to deal with anyone that comes by. He can deal with it probably better than either of us."

A moment of silence came upon the medic and the doctor. The air up high in this mountain range was so much nicer than that of the Mojave Wasteland. It was cooler and didn't feel or even smell as toxic. Something about this place was bliss. Nobody ever came by often, due to how tough of a journey it was. Usually if there ever was a friendly visit by anyone, it was something important, otherwise they wouldn't have even attempted the trek.

"Hear much on the radio?" Connor finally caved and asked Henry.

Connor loved the bliss of Jacobstown, but home thoughts always did creep in, especially after a drink.

"Nothing major. Something weird happening amongst your old friends at the NCR, but nobody really knows what that is." Henry replied.

Connor took that news with a grain of salt. Whatever was the NCR's business, was no longer his business. And that was more than okay with him. Doc Henry then got himself back up out of the chair, he'd had his few minutes of rest and was probably going to get back to work, despite it being almost midnight.

"If you need me you know where to find me, Doc." Connor told Henry.

"As long as you're not too drunk." Henry smirked.

Connor held up his glass, downed the rest and then smirked himself. "Not me."

Doc Henry went back into the lodge. Connor then sat alone for the next half hour staring up at the stars. He thought about his job the next day, what Henry had said about drinking but more predominantly, he was for some reason thinking about what the radio had said about the NCR. Something weird going on? What the hell could that be? What could be so weird that even the New Vegas radio was hearing about it? It was bizarre, which is probably why it plagued Connor's mind all the way up until he nodded off to sleep on the balcony. Again.

The next morning, the sun had warmed the place right up. Connor had been working with Lilly for a few hours in the courtyard since awakening on the balcony. She was three times his size but was in a strange way the most gentle thing he had ever come across.

"Don't step on the grass, dearie! Your shoes will get all muddy!" She would tell him.

He would just smile. "Thanks Lilly, I'll try not to."

These mental patients, for lack of a better name, were nicer to be around than some humans he'd met back in the wasteland. Something about their simple minds made for a less bleak environment. Still, there was something rotten in this days air. Connor couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he'd awoken that morning with a funny feeling in his guts. He hadn't shared the feeling to anyone, but he just felt like something was on the horizon. The only thing that eventually took his mind off it was when he sat to have lunch with Marcus.

Marcus was the leader of Jacobstown and was a Super Mutant in body and appearance, but completely human in mind. You could talk with him and be in his company just like any other person. Connor sat with Marcus on a bench outside the lodge. Marcus was eating a large Salisbury steak whilst Connor ate a roasted Iguana-on-a-Stick.

"Do you ever find yourself missing any part of the past, Marcus?" Connor asked his giant friend.

"Not usually. Past is the past. What can you get from living there?" Marcus replied, his voice so deep and commanding.

"True. But it always seems to just sneak back into your head, you know? Like an invisible pest." Connor explained.

"You just learn to let go of it. Fuck it. You can run from your past but you can never hide from it. But you _can_ let go of it. That's at least one lesson that life's taught me." Marcus said in-between bites.

Those words resonated with Connor. That would stick.

"Any visitors recently?" Connor then changed the topic.

"Funny you say that. I'm sure I saw a person yesterday, quite a distance from the gate, in the trees. I wouldn't say it felt like anything threatening, but somebody was definitely surveying us." Marcus revealed. He was exceptionally good at spotting people and getting the feel for coming events.

"You need any help on the gate then?" Connor offered.

"Nah, I'll be alright. You just keep on with Lilly and the rest of the Nightkin. They need you more." Marcus politely refused.

Connor nodded whilst finishing off his food and throwing the stick onto the ground.

"Thanks for the chat, Marcus. See you later." Connor told his friend before returning to work.

By the late afternoon, Connor was given the task of handling medical stock in the backroom of the lodge. Just making sure that they had everything they needed and nothing had gone missing or been stolen. Some of the Nightkin had a tendency to steal some hard drugs but that seemed to have been adequately knuckled down on. Against fighting on the frontline for the NCR, Connor found this little job completely therapeutic. The peace and silence was just amazing for his ears. He even got a little disappointed when the job was over. Still he just headed on back to Doc Henry to see if the old boy needed anything else. Connor entered the main medical room of the lodge, bottom of the main staircase and on the left.

"Stock's all good, Doc. Anything else you need?" Connor asked, running his hand through his thick black hair.

"Thank you, Connor. I can't say there is right now. Just keep on with the gardening job. Make sure they're all decently happy out there." Henry replied, his eyes fixated on his computer and his hands typing away.

Connor nodded and saluted the old doctor without him even noticing. The former NCR trooper headed to the door and exited the lodge onto the courtyard. He saw all of the Nightkin doing their jobs and then headed over to Lilly. She always stood so cute in a way, with her old lady hat. Connor hated to have a favourite, but she was definitely it.

"How's it going now, Lilly?" Connor smiled and asked.

"Oh it's good, dear! With a little bit more sun, these could come out real nice!" Lilly turned to Connor and responded.

"You like them? You think you've done a good job?" Connor continued smiling.

"I do. Can't say the same for Leo, but you can't please everyone!" She mentioned her other personality. It was the only dangerous thing about her.

"Well let's not listen to Leo, I think you did great." Connor told her, looking high up at her face.

"Oh dear." Lilly turned suddenly. "Oh dear."

Connor hit a wall. "What's wrong, Lilly?"

"Marcus." She muttered while staring at the entrance gate.

Connor took a look around and saw that every Nightkin was staring at the entrance looking worried and irritable. Finally Connor himself looked at the gate and saw that Marcus had his Assault Rifle pointed at a strange person in familiar clothes. Connor left Lilly's side and quickly ran over to the entrance and pulled out his own 9mm pistol that he kept handy.

"Marcus. Everything alright, man?" Connor stepped out onto the scene.

As he moved past Marcus, Connor laid eyes on the person who he now recognized fully. Major Dhatri, of the NCR, from Camp McCarran. There he was, looking as gruff as ever, fully bearded staring right back at Connor.

"Kirkbride. Just the man I'm here to see." He began.


	6. Chapter 4 - Back in the Fray

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **BACK IN THE FRAY**

 **SATURDAY, APRIL 14TH, 2282, JACOBSTOWN**

Connor was sat with Major Dhatri. Once again on the balcony of Jacobstown Lodge. The cool air was now chilling the back of his neck and down his spine. He didn't know why Dhatri was here yet, they hadn't really spoken since his sudden arrival at the entrance. Dhatri was a hard NCR man, very loyal and patriotic, to name a couple of traits Connor remembered. He was one of the NCR Major's that was especially involved in the Republics bounty's across the Mojave. If anyone wanted to go kill one of the scumbags on the NCR's list, they saw Major Dhatri. Connor hadn't really known him that well during his time serving, but he knew him well enough to recognise the seriousness of the situation if he was here. The Major sat with a presence. He was a larger guy, could definitely hold his own, fully bearded but with hardly any head hair. And he had an aura about him right now, something Connor couldn't put his finger on.

"It's nice up here. Peaceful." Dhatri said looking out below at the vast courtyard.

Connor just mumbled back, not really knowing what to say yet. It was a miracle that this visit by an NCR official hadn't stirred up anything bad amongst the Nightkin across the settlement. This kinda thing could make them very irritable and possibly affect their treatments. Having Marcus was helpful though, everyone up there loved him, including Connor himself. Whenever he was around, the Nightkin felt that little more assured. When Connor had led Dhatri into the lodge and up the staircase, they had passed Doc Henry, who didn't have much at all to say to the Republic Major. Not that he even had to, the NCR held no authority up in Jacobstown and Dhatri knew it. If there was any place of a 'jurisdiction' in the Mojave, Jacobstown was well out of the NCR's.

"Alright I suppose you're wondering why I'm here, Connor." Dhatri finally turned, intertwining his fingers on the table.

Connor stared back. "Yeah, you could say that."

Both men took a small moment of silence, looking in each other's eyes. Dhatri had never came across as a bad guy in any way, but his presence here and the mystery surrounding it put Connor's defences on full steam.

"The General basically wants your services again." Dhatri flat out revealed.

"Services for what?" Connor frowned. "I don't work for you anymore."

Dhatri took a moment again of silence, letting out a long sigh. Afterwards he reached into one of his uniforms many pockets and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He gestured towards Connor, asking for permission, to which the former NCR medic nodded.

"Yesterday morning, near Camp Golf." Dhatri began, cigarette between lips and teeth. He lit it up. "The body of Chief Hanlon was found. Killed brutally and even humiliated a bit."

That took Connor by surprise and knocked the air right out of his lungs. His eyes widened and he even had to lean on the table for a moment. Dhatri courteously let his former Republic brother have his moment. Connor couldn't believe it, he knew Hanlon, he was one of the best people he'd known in the NCR. In his time serving, Hanlon was one of those guys who just seemed untouchable and unkillable. It was moments like these where life would grab you by the neck and remind you who was boss.

"I mean... Seriously? He's dead?" Connor's face twisted, having to ask one more time.

Dhatri just slowly nodded his head, taking a puff of his cigarette. He seemed just as sad about the whole situation as Connor was.

"Who did it? And what the hell for?" Connor inquired.

Dhatri took another drag. "We don't know yet. That's the exact reason we're here for you."

Connor squinted in confusion. All he'd ever been was a medic. Sure some would say he was a little brighter than most but hardly on a genius level.

"I don't get it. Hanlon turns up dead and you all want the help of me? A guy who resigned almost a year ago?" Connor said, making a good point.

"General remembers you. Remembers you were a pretty good thinker and had a real mind for this kinda thing." Dhatri told him.

"Still doesn't make sense. There's something else you're not telling me." Connor pointed his finger in Dhatri's direction.

Dhatri took another drag of his cigarette, looked at it in his hand for a minute and then finally spilled.

"I don't know how much you all know up here, out of the way. But down there, shits being going bad for awhile. In the last few months, NCR squads across the Mojave have been ambushed and slaughtered. By who, we have no idea." Dhatri flicked the butt of his cigarette over the balcony. "Now that, coupled with what happened to Hanlon is enough to see a connection. There's an enemy out there, Connor, and they won't reveal themselves."

"Yeah I heard there was strange shit going on in the Republic over the radio. Didn't think much of it really. So what, your men are just... dying left, right and centre?"

Again, grimly, Dhatri just nodded. Connor sat back in the wooden chair once again bewildered and dumbstruck. How could this be happening? Just after he'd found a peaceful enough life?

"I still don't fully understand why you all want me. You've got people within your army, loyal people, who'd probably do a better job looking into this." Connor tried to persuade his former superior.

"You want the truth? Because we don't know what's going on here or how deep and dangerous it goes. Oliver doesn't want to risk whatever troops we have left by looking into this officially ourselves. So he needs someone good and someone who's not necessarily-

"Expendable... you might say." Connor finished the sentence for Dhatri.

Dhatri closed his eyes and sighed again. Connor really wasn't stupid and at this point he was proving why Oliver wanted him for the job. The Major had wasted his breathe trying to sugar-coat the whole thing.

"We're not asking you to risk your life for us, Connor. But we think you're the right one to help. Find out who killed Hanlon, why and see if it really does connect to these sporadic slaughtering of our soldiers."

Connor looked at the Major and then out onto the courtyard again. It didn't matter if he liked the NCR or had any personally grudge against them, he had always liked Hanlon. If that man had been murdered by some piece of shit, Connor wanted to know who, he couldn't even deny that for a second. The urge to accept this job was there. But at the same time, he was putting his peaceful existence up on this cool mountain top at risk. After working so hard to escape his previous life, he wasn't sure at all if he was really willing to go back to it. He thought for a moment that he could really use a drink to process all of this.

"Would I have any help?" Connor turned just his eyes to Dhatri.

Dhatri snapped out of a small trance, almost like he didn't expect Connor to reply so soon.

"Funny enough, yes. There's two other men in McCarran as we speak that'll be helping you on this." Dhatri said.

"They're in McCarran? You're telling me they've already agreed to this too?" Connor asked, unsure.

Dhatri squinted and bent his neck a little. "Not exactly... They're both prisoners right now."

Connor frowned and twisted his face again. The confusion kept mounting. He was sure there'd be an explanation, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

"You're gonna really have to explain that part." Connor sternly told the Major.

"Well that's the part that not even I can explain to you. Oliver wants to tell you that part himself, in person. But only after you definitely agree to give your services to the Republic again." Dhatri carefully explained, his face blank with a slight hint of sadness.

Connor scoffed and laughed a little out loud. This whole situation was fucked up. The Major wasn't lying, the NCR really didn't understand what the hell was going on or what they were into. That much was as clear as a Nuka-Cola Quantum in a dark room.

"I'd like to tell you that you can take your time to think on this... But there really isn't any. I need to know your answer now because we need you immediately." Dhatri then stated, adding more pressure.

Connor kept on twisting, unsure. He sat looking at the courtyard below, the Nightkin's, Marcus and the generally better surroundings of the Mountain top. As much as he loved it here, he thought that no matter what happened, he could always return. After all, who knew how long this would take? Maybe he'd be back in a few days. His feelings were mixed but the stronger side was definitely there. After what Dhatri had told him, Connor wanted more than anything to find out what exactly had happened to Hanlon. A man he had loved and respected in his time with the NCR. And on top of that, he wanted to know what the deal was with these two 'prisoners' in McCarran that would be helping him. That part he couldn't understand, but would only come to understand if he agreed to help. NCR soldiers dying strangely, Hanlon turning up dead, not enough troops to tackle the situation that wasn't even fully understood yet. Something was not right about any of this. Not right at all. And because of that, he made his decision.

"Alright. I'll do it." Connor said suddenly, with a hint of reluctance.

Dhatri's eyes seemed to brighten. "Excellent, I'm sure we'll have made the right choice here."

Connor didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted by that last remark.

"I'd radio the General to let him know, but I've lost signal up here. And I doubt this place's H.A.M has the right frequency for McCarran. So I guess I've just gotta ask you to join me on the journey back." Dhatri told Connor as he stood up from the wooden chair.

He'd have to walk all the way back down into the wasteland and to his former headquarters with the Major. Connor had agreed, and was so far sticking by his decision, but things were moving fast already. He'd only agreed a few moments ago and now he already had to leave his current home behind.

"I'll have to pack my things. Give me a few minutes." Connor told the Major, standing up himself now.

Dhatri nodded, eyes shut. "Sure. I'll just head to the courtyard and wait."

The NCR official then walked to the balcony door and re-entered the lodge, leaving the still bewildered medic alone. Even after being given all the info he could have right now, the situation at hand still had Connor's head doing circles. _Where the fuck has this all came from?_ He stood thinking to himself. After taking one last moment looking over the peaceful balcony at the even more peaceful courtyard and Mountain top, he could stomach it no more and went back into the lodge.

Connor made a point to avoid any Nightkin he could see. It'd be too hard on them and himself. He'd leave whatever explaining needed to be done to either Doc Henry or Marcus. Making his way down the staircase and into the accommodation room, Connor had thankfully seen nobody. It was still early morning and everyone was outside doing their work, making it easier for him. The former NCR soldier got to his bed in the hall of many, pulled out the duffel bag from underneath and opened up his footlocker. Inside this long rectangular metal case was all he really had in the world. In it he found his 9mm pistol with two full magazines, a Merc grunt outfit, small slightly drank bottle of whiskey, a combat knife and four Stimpaks. For a minute he took this all in, the sudden realisation that these possessions were all he truly had in the world. It depressed him a little. The large duffel bag was just not needed, instead he just changed into the Merc grunt clothes, holstered his pistol and knife and bagged the whiskey and Stimpaks in his satchel. He preferred travelling light. It made the inevitable run in with danger out there easier to handle. After leaving behind the overalls he'd worn at the lodge and taking one last look at his bed area, Connor turned and headed to the main doors of the lodge. Before he could make it through them, however, he was caught my Doc Henry.

"Is this it?" Henry asked, walking out of his small lab.

"For now, I guess. I didn't wanna say goodbye, I ain't good with them." Connor turned and explained to his only human companion.

"Look I don't know why they're taking you back, and I don't wanna know. But I just want you to remember that there's always a place here for you." Henry told his fellow medic with respect.

Connor followed that with a smile, he had always appreciated Doc Henry in the time he had spent in Jacobstown.

"Thank you, doc. I really appreciate that. Hopefully I won't be away long but... with what appears to be happening, there's no telling." Connor said quietly.

Doc Henry shot him a look of deep thought. He knew a lot about the wasteland, which is why after all these years he'd come to choose a life away from it all.

"Then watch your back out there." Doc Henry patted him once on the shoulder.

Connor's eyes went to the ground as the old boy then returned to his lab to continue his never ending shift. Again, he couldn't stomach it anymore and then sharply exited the lodge.

As he entered the sunlit courtyard, Connor kept his head down and walked with a purpose towards the Jacobstown entrance. He wanted to make no eye contact with any of the Nightkin that had come to like him, it'd be too much for them. Nevertheless he could feel all eyes on him as he made this, in a way, walk of shame. After what seemed like an embarrassing eternity of walking, he found himself just outside of Jacobstown and in front of both Major Dhatri and Marcus.

"The Major tells me you are to accompany him on his journey back." Marcus began, his deep voice vibrating through Connor's torso.

"That's right. I'm gonna be gone for a little bit. But rest assured, I'll be coming back." Connor looked up and smiled at his friend.

"Your work's been appreciated, Connor. No doubt we'll miss you." Marcus told him with respect, looking down.

Connor nodded. "And me you."

"Just... watch your back. Whenever you can." Marcus then said grimly before beginning his walk back into Jacobstown.

That last statement stuck with Connor. The same statement that Doc Henry had made. It was starting to really dawn on Connor where he was going. Back down into the Mojave Wasteland, where you can only rely on yourself and whoever you choose to trust. This was it, he'd agreed to help. And whether or not it'd turn out to be regrettable was yet to be seen.

"You ready?" Major Dhatri asked.

The medic snapped out of his daze, turned to the NCR official and nodded. After taking a few seconds to check his 9mm was loaded, one in the chamber and the safety off, Connor joined Dhatri as both men set off back to Camp McCarran.


	7. Chapter 5 - Lives Entwined

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **LIVES ENTWINED**

 **SUNDAY, APRIL 15TH, 2282, CAMP MCCARRAN**

Moonlight illuminated the main grounds of Camp McCarran. The terminal building stood even higher than Connor remembered. Almost like a living message that the New California Republic had grown since his departure. He and Major Dhatri had been walking all the way from Jacobstown for a day and a half, with few breaks in-between. Dhatri had been so focused on getting Connor back to McCarran that at one point he flat out refused to let him get some sleep. He was on the clock at all times, you could see it. It brought back memories of NCR life that Connor did not miss. But yet here he was, standing once again outside of the building he thought he'd walked out of forever.

Dhatri made a point to rush himself and Connor into the terminal building, bypassing any NCR troopers on the grounds as to not waste any more time. Connor appreciated it though, it meant he didn't have to greet any of his old comrades. Whichever ones were still alive anyway. They rushed through the main doors of the building and the main hall's vast size again took the former soldier by surprise, but he didn't have long to take any of it in.

"General's office is this way." Dhatri told Connor, slightly grabbing his arm.

As Dhatri led Connor down the main hall towards the small guarded office in the west corner of the building, he caught the eyes of some soldiers doing their rounds. Some of them he recognized, some he didn't and some he wasn't really sure. As he got to the door of General Lee Oliver's office however, he was greeted with one truly familiar face.

"I'll be damned. Thought I'd never see _you_ again." Smirked Lieutenant Carrie Boyd.

She looked no different, still as pale as ever with her dark hair sneaking out from underneath her beret. Connor stopped in his tracks, leaving the Major no choice but to do the same. He looked Boyd up and down to make sure he was remembering the right person.

"Boyd... Trust me, I never thought I'd see you again either." Connor grinned back.

"Disappointed?"

"I guess we'll see."

Boyd then turned to Dhatri. "General's waiting, wants to see him alone."

"Alright, Connor. Get yourself in and Oliver'll fill you in on the other details." Dhatri told Connor politely whilst pointing to the door.

Connor nodded to Dhatri and gave a slightly more polite, and maybe sarcastic, one to the Lieutenant before walking into the General's office.

On the opposite end of the building across the long main hall, in the cell room, Brendan stood with his forehead leaning on the chilly bars. Shaun was as close to sleep as he could get, still laying on the floor in the corner facing the ceiling. The ex-legionary and the Brotherhood Knight had both been left to their own devices for two whole days since Brendan had been thrown in there. They knew something was going on amongst the NCR troopers. And with a little more eavesdropping and general brain power they had come to a conclusion of some sort. Someone in the NCR had been mauled, and nobody knew why or who did it. Neither of them really cared, but it was the only thing they'd been able to listen to other than each other.

"Something's gotta fucking give, man." Brendan moaned into the bars.

"Trust me, I thought the same thing after I'd been here two days. You'll get used to it." Shaun calmly replied, eyes still shut.

"That's not what I mean." Brendan turned to his acquaintance. "I mean that there's something seriously up out there and they haven't gave you or me any hint of attention in these two days."

Shaun finally opened his eyes and then grumbled and groaned as he sat himself up and scratched his beard.

"Sometimes I've went almost a week without it. Just the odd cold bit of meat and dirty water." Said the Brotherhood Knight.

Brendan grunted in frustration. "Go back to sleep, Shaun."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at. Sorry, but I don't."

" _I'm_ not even sure what I'm getting at. I just... I don't know... I feel like something's going on. And something serious."

Shaun looked at his cellmate for a moment and then lay his face down into the palms of his hands. He was always tired now having hardly slept properly for three months. Darkened skin now covered the area around his eyelids, he looked like a dishevelled mess, but only in appearance. Brendan was still wearing his leather armour, now even more dusty from the grotty cell he'd resided in. Facial hair had began to show itself slightly and given more time he'd probably come to look just like his disparate cellmate. The former Legionnaire turned back to the cell bars, looking at the wooden door beyond them. He didn't just want out of the cell, he wanted to know what was going on amongst the NCR's. Brendan didn't understand why, but the curiosity mixed with two days of boredom was getting to him. After a moment of thinking, he turned back to Shaun sitting on the floor.

"Alright, I got an idea." Brendan started.

Shaun's face lifted from his hands, eyes half shut.

"Punch me."

Inside the dilapidated but acceptable excuse for a General's office there was a strangely humid air. Almost as if Oliver had had a fire going in there. For a second Connor thought it might have been his nerves. Meeting his former boss and the de-facto most powerful man in the Mojave did tend to tingle you a little bit.

As the former NCR medic walked in, Oliver appeared up suddenly from filing something in his desk. He looked as though he hadn't aged a day despite it being a year since he saw him.

"Kirkbride. Good to see." The General stood up from his chair and extended his hand.

"And you, Lee." Connor smiled, shaking the General's hand.

Oliver then gestured his hand to the seat across from his own. Connor promptly took it. The comfy office chair was exactly what he needed after the long trek from Jacobstown.

"Was the journey easy enough?" Oliver asked, reaching into another drawer.

"It was actually. Never came across any trouble. Just a few critters." Connor replied.

Oliver pulled out of his drawer a bottle of whiskey. For a second Connor wanted to tell the General that he had his own. Then realised he didn't want tell him that at all.

"Drink?" The General asked politely.

"Please, thank you."

Oliver carefully poured two doubles. A comfy chair and now a drink of the good stuff, two things that Connor had dreamed of through the last day and a half. Something bad had to happen now. Law of averages being what they were.

"I trust Major Dhatri informed you of the... tragic events surrounding the NCR of late." Oliver inquired, handing Connor his glass.

Connor took a gulp of the whiskey, cherished it as it slid down, and then nodded.

"And I imagine you've agreed to help us with our request, given you've come all this way?" Oliver asked again.

"Yeah. It didn't take much convincing once I heard the news about Hanlon." Replied the former subordinate.

Oliver took a gulp himself. "Terrible. Fucking terrible. Now we'd have our own people investigating this but I guess you understand by now that I can't risk any more of my men. I need people that won't ping on the radar."

"Well that was another reason I agreed to come here. You need _people_ , meaning not just me. Dhatri told me you had another two men here that would be... helping me on this?" Said the former medic.

Oliver nodded slowly before taking another sip of the golden water.

"Yes, correct. Two men we have in a cell right now. One is a Brotherhood Knight and the other an apparent former Legionary." Oliver revealed.

Confusion hit Connor again like a mini-nuke. It was like something from a bizarre campfire tale. A man from the NCR, one from the Legion and another from the Brotherhood? You couldn't make it up.

"Excuse any rudeness but... Are you serious?" Connor leaned forward and asked.

"Deadly." Bluntly responded the General.

Connor got his answer, couldn't ask for it to be made any clearer. He sat back again and continued drinking.

"I have to ask. How are they to help me if they're imprisoned? I can't imagine either of those men will agree to this, given their respective affiliations." Connor raised another good point.

"Simply put, I'll grant them full pardons for any crimes they've committed. Can't be fairer than that. They help on this mission and they walk away free men." Oliver again answered clear as day.

Connor wasn't entirely convinced that was just it yet. He knew the NCR and he knew them well. They were not the type to let prisoners go that easily, especially not when they were a part of their enemies.

"Again, all due respect General, I don't believe that's entirely it."

Oliver smiled and then sat back himself. "This is why I remembered you, Kirkbride. You see through the cracks. The reason you don't believe that's entirely it is because it isn't."

Connor took another drink and listened.

"We don't know who killed Hanlon or who's killing our men all over the wasteland. I have my suspicions though. You know as well as anyone else that the NCR have been engaged in a small war with the Brotherhood of Steel for years. We don't know where they are or what they're planning." He took another drink. "So naturally, I give some credence to thoughts that they may be a part of this. Due to that, and having a Brotherhood Knight in my custody, I need to use that to my advantage."

"You're asking me to do what then?" Connor wanted a final answer.

"Take the Knight with you on this mission. See what you can find out about him and his people. Odds are, if they're involved in this, he can lead us directly to the perpetrators. Win win situation for us." Oliver proudly admitted.

Connor was being asked to investigate a murder and to spy on one of the only people helping him do it. He wasn't sure at all what to make of all this.

"And the ex-legionary? What about him? Last I heard... Caesar's Legion was gone."

"We _think_ they are. But just like the Brotherhood... they could be out there being elusive. Take him with you and use him to your advantage. Get to the goal. If he really is telling the truth and he's no longer a part of the Legion, then he'll be an even better asset to you." Said the NCR leader, finishing his double.

Connor glared in the direction of his feet. This whole thing was overwhelming. What the NCR was asking him to do was both right and wrong. Hanlon's killer and whoever else might be involved needed to be found. But his morals were being hung out to dry in the Mojave sun. These feelings aside, he _had_ agreed to do the job and he'd gotten the answers to his questions. Before responding to the General, Connor pointed his finger at the open whiskey bottle on the desk, asking permission to pour. Oliver gestured his hand in approval. The former NCR soldier grabbed the bottle and topped up his drink.

"Alright... I'll do it. Any idea where we should start?"

Before Oliver could even respond, his office door flew open and Lieutenant Boyd barged in, Service Rifle in hand.

"General, sorry to disturb. We got a problem." She spoke fast.

"What is it, Carrie?" The General responded with command.

"The two prisoners. Think they're having a fight."

Shaun stood up from his usual corner and walked over to Brendan.

"Punch you? I'm not following the plan." The Knight whispered.

"Just do it, not too hard, not too soft. It's about time these motherfuckers gave us some update." Brendan whispered back with aggression.

Shaun glared in bewilderment, shrugged his shoulders and then threw a solid right hook into Brendan's jaw, taking him by surprise. Blood seeped slightly from the corner of the ex-legionaries mouth and he stumble to the floor.

"Jesus christ, not that fucking hard!" Brendan yelled, wiping the blood with his thumb.

"You wanna make it believable or not?" Shaun asked, his arms spread out.

"Oh yeah... I really do." Brendan smirked.

In an instant spasm, Brendan was up, running and spear tackled Shaun to the ground. When both men were down, the scuffling began. Shaun punched Brendan and Brendan punched Shaun. Through natural training and reaction, Shaun twisted Brendan's arm round, span to his rear and began applying a chokehold. The ex-legionnaire felt the air being sucked from his lungs and his vision going darker.

"We're trying to... draw attention... not go to fucking... sleep." Brendan blurted out, choking and gagging.

"Shut up! Legionary piece of shit!" Shaun shouted, echoing down the halls.

As Brendan desperately gagged for air, he wondered if that last remark was a part of the act or not. He sure hoped it was. Shaun tightened and loosened the grip around Brendan's throat as to not put him to sleep after all and kept the chokehold up until he felt an icy cold sensation touch the back of his head through the bars.

"Let him go! Now!" Shouted a woman, clicking the safety off of her gun.

Shaun smirked and then immediately released the hold and Brendan. The former Legionary rolled around on the floor for a moment, clutching his throat and gasping all the air he could get.

"Stand up!" Lieutenant Boyd ordered Shaun.

Shaun did just as he was told and did it very slowly, his hands in the air. When Brendan was done, still breathing heavily, he stood up and approached Shaun.

"Suppose it worked." Shaun winked at his cellmate.

"Yeah, I guess it did." Brendan replied.

"You're neck okay?"

"It will be. Your nose okay?"

"What?"

Brendan followed the whole thing up with a straight jab into Shaun's nose, sending the Knight stumbling back against the metal bars.

"Alright! Cut the fucking shit!" Boyd then yelled, pointing the rifle at Brendan now.

Despite what had happened, Brendan and Shaun took a moment to smile at one another. Mutual respect seemingly found.

"What the hell's going on in here?!" Said a commanding voice entering the cell-room.

Brendan and Shaun both turned to see two men enter the room. Both recognised the NCR General instantly.

"Just getting to know each other, that's all." Brendan remarked to the NCR leader.

Both men then stared each other out. The General not even blinking once.

"Well it's good you rose to that occasion, because you're gonna have to get to know your new friend too." Oliver growled to Brendan, gesturing towards the other man.

It took a moment for it to register, but once Brendan and Connor locked eyes with each other, shadows of the past ran through them like ghosts. Brendan squinted, not believing it for a second whilst Connor's eyes were wide with shock. The room went into an uneasy silence. Even Oliver, Boyd and Shaun could see in seconds that both Brendan and Connor knew each other.

"You're... Kirkbride?" Brendan pointed and said slowly.

Connor nodded, mouth agape. "Sawyer... Right?"

In the midst of all this, Shaun stood between everybody in total confusion.

"Alright, will somebody please explain what the fuck is going on?"


	8. Chapter 6 - The Road Ahead

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **THE ROAD AHEAD**

 **MONDAY, APRIL 16TH, 2282, CAMP MCCARRAN**

None of the three men spoke a word to each other as they walked through the McCarran concourse. Since the altercation in the cell, Shaun and Brendan had been separated and Connor had went to get a better night's sleep in one of the many tents. Oliver had taken the night to fill both Brendan and Shaun in on the situation and mission separately. Neither of them took it well, but it didn't seem like they had much of a choice. Brendan was as confused as Connor about what was happening and had his suspicions from the get go that he wasn't being told the complete truth. Still, smartly, he went along with it. Better to be out there than in a rotten cell. Shaun on the other hand, was sickened by the thought that he'd have to help the NCR. Naturally, this had brought the unlikely trio into an uncomfortable silence and bad atmosphere.

Brendan wasn't going to cause any problems this early. Even though Connor had saved his life on the road the year previous, he still didn't know him enough for complete trust. If he was going to ask questions, it would be away from McCarran grounds. The Brotherhood Knight wasn't so easy with the tongue, he hadn't spoken a word to Connor since meeting him and gave him terrible looks whenever they happened to make eye contact. Connor was surprised neither of his 'partners' had made a thing yet, but at the same times, he hadn't a clue what General Oliver had told them in comparison to what he'd told him. Could be completely different. He guessed he would find out soon enough.

The trio walked through the concourse, where NCR troopers would take leisure and relax, on their way to the McCarran Supply Shack to ready themselves for the mission. When they entered, the place was dimly lit and grotty, like any old shack. In single file, the trio walked down the ramp and onto the bottom floor.

"Hey there fella's. General told me you'd be coming so I got the best stock I can give you laid out in the corner there." Sgt. Contreras pointed.

Daniel Contreras was a Quartermaster and Supply Merchant with the NCR. At Camp McCarran, he handled all the weaponry and gear.

"Just take what you'd prefer and any ammo you need. If you need help I'll be upstairs." The bald merchant said before heading up the ramp to the second floor.

Once Contreras was gone, that awful vibe between the trio made itself known again. After a moment standing still and all doing nothing, Brendan broke the ice by turning to Shaun.

"After you." He gestured. "You've been waiting to get out the longest."

Shaun started looking through the stockpile of weapons and ammo, followed slowly by Brendan who looked at Connor quickly for a moment. The former NCR soldier watched his two comrades prepare themselves and finally decided to say something.

"Listen, can I tell you both something?" Connor asked.

"Sure." Brendan replied, inspecting a 10mm Pistol.

Shaun said nothing, just gathered as many Laser cells as he could.

"I can see how funny this may look on your guys' end but believe me, I'm just as in the dark here as you are. You heard yourselves, I am not with the NCR anymore, they asked me to do this as a favour." Connor explained calmly.

"Yeah... Your point being?" The ex-legionary responded, no eye contact.

"I don't want there to be any animosity here, alright? I'm not in charge of either of you, we're working this shit out together." The former medic finished.

"The thing is. I never even felt like you _were_ in charge of me, so that didn't need saying. Unless of course you did think that, ever so slightly." Brendan said, finally glaring in Connor's direction.

Connor closed his eyes and sighed once again. He felt like that's all he'd been doing for the past three days. Rather than continue that conversation, he joined the other two men in arming himself.

"Personal feelings aside though... How are we expected to do this?" Brendan enquired.

Connor saw in the crate of weapons a better looking 9mm pistol. He picked it up and examined the weapon. Slider was good, chamber decent enough but then he noticed the trigger was weak when tested. Soon enough he dropped the gun back in the crate and decided to just use his own.

"Uh... I guess Camp Golf would be the best place to start. That's where the body was found near enough. Maybe someone around that place will have seen Hanlon or spoke to him just before he was killed. Might give us something to go on." Said the medic, gathering 9mm rounds.

"Brilliant. More NCR filled messes." Shaun mumbled, dusting off a Laser Rifle.

Connor turned to Shaun. "Hey listen, man. I know this is probably real fucking painful for you... Helping out the Republic and all, but you really should set that tone aside. Just a thought, friend"

Shaun looked at Connor, instantly dropped the Laser Rifle from his hands and started to approach him. Brendan saw the look on Shaun's face and immediately intervened.

"Alright, cut the barroom bullshit!" Brendan raised his voice, one hand on Shaun's chest.

"Speak to me like that again you Republic rat." Shaun sneered over Brendan's shoulder.

"I'm not talking to you like anything, asshole. I didn't want any of this either, but you gotta play the hand you're dealt sometimes. So get used to it." Connor responded, small hint of anger in his voice.

Shaun listened and then threw Brendan's hand away from him. "Whatever. But just remember, I'm not doing this for the NCR."

Connor holstered his 9mm. "Neither am I."

Both Brendan and Shaun gave Connor a subtle glance for a moment and then returned to the weapon crates.

Shaun loaded up his Laser Rifle and packed plenty cells. He also concealed a kitchen knife in his right boot. Brendan had went through a few guns before he settled on a .44 Revolver. This one had a heavy frame, making it's condition a hell of a lot better than most. The ex-Vexillarius tucked the magnum into his belt and took a handful of rounds. He couldn't find a suitable weapon for close combat, so he turned to inspect the rest of the shack. The stuff they hadn't been granted use of. Connor needed something other than just the 9mm pistol and upon realising this, came across a decent enough Hunting Rifle without a scope. He tested the bolt and the trigger and both were perfectly fine. There wasn't many .308 rounds for it, but enough to hold him over. Once the former NCR medic and the Brotherhood Knight were done they both turned around to Brendan when hearing the sound of scraping metal. The ex-legionary had found a machete amongst the weapons he wasn't supposed to take and was already sharpening it with a scattered piece of concrete.

"I don't think you were meant to-

"I couldn't give a shit. They want my help, I do it my way." Brendan stopped the medic.

Connor glared and then nodded in approval. Legionaries were vicious with machetes and this mission could end up requiring such behaviour. He thought that was probably the best way for Brendan to be. Silence overcame the trio once again, the only noise being the concrete sharpening Brendan's blade. Shaun leaned against one of the shacks walls and Connor sat down on a chair. Raking through his satchel, the former soldier pulled out his whiskey bottle and took a drink.

"What're you doing?" Shaun asked, noticing.

"Getting by... Want some?" Connor smirked and then held the bottle out.

"Are you a fucking drunk too?"

"Not particularly, but I do shoot a lot better after some of this."

"I'll believe that when I see it, all due respect."

"Then I hope you don't see it, I'd rather not get in shootouts. But it does tend to focus the eyes a little better." Connor took another gulp, still smirking. "And as you're the only main wielding a weapon that doesn't shoot a bullet that could stray off due to wind, _you_ might benefit from this even more."

Shaun shot Connor a stern glare. But then it slowly formed into a smirk of his own. The Brotherhood Knight then took the offer and had a gulp of the whiskey himself. Brendan had watched that entire exchange and noticed already what could be the start of a strange bond. After a few more sharpens, Brendan inspected the blade by running his thumb down it. As his skin started to break, he knew it was ready.

"Sawyer. You want some?" Connor offered.

Brendan thought for a second and then nodded graciously. Connor threw the bottle over to his 'partner', watched him take two gulps and then return it.

"Camp Golf first then?" Brendan finally asked, slipping the machete in his belt.

"I guess so, yeah. You two head outside the Terminal Building and wait for me there, I got word last night someone wants to see me just before I go. Probably Oliver again." Connor told Brendan and Shaun, standing up from the chair.

All three men had seemingly come to accept what they were doing, but questions were still to be asked, just at the right time. The trio walked back up the ramp, into the concourse again and into the Terminal Building.

There wasn't many soldiers around by this point and it was only early in the morning. It really showed that NCR soldiers had been dropping like bloatflies all over the Mojave. It almost felt like you could sneak into McCarran at this point and go completely unnoticed if you so well desired. Connor stood at the top of the old dead escalators and watched Brendan and Shaun head down them on their way outside. It was here on the second floor of the building that Connor had been told by a random soldier to wait for the person who needed to speak to him. After only a few minutes, Connor noticed the man walking towards him. He was wearing the usual NCR uniform but no trooper helmet. The closer he got, the more familiar he became. Connor only fully recognised him as he stuck out his hand.

"Kirkbride, remember me?" Asked Colonel James Hsu.

"Of course I do, yeah. How're you doing?" Connor shook his hand.

"Not well. I've listened into conversations and rumours that are rampant around here right now. It's true that you're the guy Oliver's hired to investigate Hanlon?"

"Yeah that's right. Me and the two prisoners. I thought you'd know that, being Colonel and all."

"Something's not right about all this. And if you're as smart as they obviously think, you'll know that yourself." Hsu lowered his voice.

"Nothing seems right about all this. That's like saying a Deathclaw's dangerous." Connor lowered his voice too, instinctively.

"I need to tell you this now, and you can't tell anyone else. Not yet." Hsu glanced around the area of the building.

Connor's eyebrows were low. Curiosity mounting, everything else went blank.

"Hanlon was due to meet me yesterday. He had information that he said I needed to know. It was all on a holotape. He told me that he couldn't risk revealing it all in public view." Hsu's eyes were desperate and almost scared.

"What fucking information was this supposed to be? Why so secretive?" Connor whispered, his face twisted.

"The Chief never said. He only said that it was gravely important and that it involved the Omerta's in some way." Hsu replied.

"The Omerta's? Those mobster fucks in Gomorrah? What would they have to do with any of this?" Connor asked again.

"I don't know yet. But since the General didn't want anyone officially NCR to investigate this, you're the best person to know." Hsu stressed again. "All I can tell you is, we were supposed to meet at the abandoned REPCONN facility, near Novac."

Connor listened and then nodded slowly. This was weird. He couldn't understand why an NCR official of Hsu's stature seemed to be acting under a kind of scrutiny. Obviously with the General around, Hsu's authority was tainted but he'd never came across anything like this before amongst the Republic officials.

"Okay. We'll check that out and I'll let you know what came of it when we report back." Connor whispered very slowly.

"Alright, sure. Just..." The Colonel started walking away. "Just make sure you _do_ end up reporting back."

Colonel Hsu nodded to Connor and then fully turned and walked away. As quick as he'd arrived, he had gone. The former NCR medic was left bewildered once again. Just as things made some sort of sense, a spanner had been thrown in the works. He didn't know who to listen to any longer. So he finally decided to listen to just himself. Finding out who killed Hanlon and why was all he wanted to do right now. But what Hsu had said had worried him. Worried him about certain possibilities that he didn't even want to admit. And that last remark about reporting back, spoke grave volumes.

After a moment contemplating everything the Colonel had said and his strange, nervous demeanour, Connor walked down the escalator and out of the building. There he was greeted by Brendan and Shaun, the former of which he didn't realise had watched from a distance the entire conversation with Colonel Hsu.

"Everything alright?" Brendan asked.

Connor came away from a daze and simply nodded positively.

"Alright, let's just get to this Camp Golf place. At least between here and there we'll be rid of the stench of NCR." Shaun muttered whilst beginning his walk to the gates.

Just an hour earlier a sentence like that from Shaun would've slightly annoyed Connor. Maybe even Brendan too. But with everything that was going on and what he had just been told, he couldn't disagree with the Brotherhood Knight's remark. As something truly didn't smell right.


	9. Chapter 7 - The Burden of Trust

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **THE BURDEN OF TRUST**

 **MONDAY, APRIL 16TH, 2282, LAKE LAS VEGAS**

Journeying across the Mojave to the site that Hanlon's body was found didn't turn out to be all that bad. They expected to run into more trouble than they did. Only things that had bothered the trio was a pack of vicious dogs and some Radscorpions. All were dispatched during the travel with relative ease. In terms of speaking and co-operation between the three men, it'd been a little harder. Brendan was the only one without much to say for once. Shaun wasn't happy at all about what they were doing and made that quite clear. Connor was eager to get to the bottom of everything but was still navigating a web of confusion. The ex-legionary was still very unsure of what he was being asked to do and why. He still believed that General Oliver hadn't told him the full truth in their private meeting and that Connor was keeping something from him and the truculent Brotherhood Knight. Throughout the whole walk from McCarran to the lake, Brendan had wanted to broach the subject and get his answers but he just couldn't seem to find the right time.

Having arrived at the site and area that Hanlon's body was discovered just days earlier, the trio were met by two NCR soldiers. Fully uniformed and kitted out, they looked just like any other soldiers of the Republic. Almost like cannon fodder. Connor stepped forward to greet them, shaking their hands and making general chat away from Brendan and Shaun, who had stayed back a few yards on the crusty road.

"This is bullshit." Shaun turned to Brendan.

Brendan didn't respond nor make eye contact. Instead he just silently nodded in agreement.

"You trust him?" Shaun asked, pointing towards Connor.

"He did save my life. And me his. But do I know him enough to trust him? No."

"What did the fucking General tell _you_? That our help towards the Republic will go down as heroic and they'll reward us with our freedom? Did he spout you that shit too?" Shaun asked, his voice low.

Again, Brendan didn't answer, but what Shaun had said was true. That was exactly the same thing that Oliver had told him. It might not have been a load of bullshit, but the chances were more likely that it was. It didn't matter what the circumstances were, the NCR were not in the business of helping out members of the Brotherhood or the Legion. Even if a person was no longer a part of said faction.

"Come on, it's over here!" Connor shouted to his comrades down the road.

Brendan and Shaun reluctantly followed their acquaintance and the two NCR soldiers. They were led over a hill and eventually to the site of a small, dried up patch of blood. It wasn't even red anymore. Scorching sun and dust had turned it a dull brown. From the blood patch, stretching all the way back to the road, was the same tracks left by Hanlon's body and his killer. Thankfully, the soldiers who'd found him were smart enough to leave the tracks untouched. Since the body had been taken back to Camp Golf the day it was found and checked over by medics, the only reason for the trio to be here was to get some form of perspective. Instinctively it seemed, the two NCR troopers distanced themselves from Brendan, Connor and Shaun. They'd obviously been told what the three men were there to do and therefore let them do their job. Brendan watched as Connor naturally became the first to inspect the blood and the tracks, kneeling down over them and looking close.

"Oliver said he was 'slaughtered'. Could've been overdramatic but the amount of blood here doesn't warrant that word being used." Connor inspected and then said to the soldiers.

The two NCR's looked at one another and then back to Connor.

"Well his throat was slit... He did have more blood on himself than he left on the ground." One soldier said, his voice muffled by his facemask.

"You're saying you found him?" Brendan then asked.

"Yeah, that's why command asked us to show you."

Brendan then walked over to Connor who was still looking over the blood. He knelt down beside the former medic.

"Throat slice. That's definitely a personal touch, wouldn't you say?" Brendan asked Connor, his voice low.

The former NCR soldier nodded. "Just a patch of blood isn't enough to go on, though. And I'm not so good with working out tracks."

Brendan instantly swerved around and pointed out at the sandy gravel below their feet.

"Two sets of tracks over here." Brendan stood up, Connor watching. "One was Hanlon's feet, already long dead. You can tell by the fact that they're almost like a line, just a little bumpy."

Connor stood up too and followed Brendan.

"The other tracks... Are the person who was dragging him." The ex-legionary concluded.

That part even made Shaun interested. He'd been standing a few yards away keeping an eye out for any trouble.

"So he had his throat cut, dragged for awhile out to this place and then just... posed out here." Shaun asked, pointing with his fingers.

Brendan gave an almost apologetic nod to Connor, Shaun and even the NCR soldiers.

"And he was dragged for quite some time. These tracks go all the way back to the fucking road we were on." Brendan further added.

Connor stood thinking for a minute, scratching his chin stubble.

"What we're getting to is... that whoever did this, put him out here to _be found_. For a reason." Connor slowly theorised, looking back at the blood patch.

"Well it doesn't look as though they were trying to hide him does it?" Shaun began, approaching the scene closer. "I mean if whatever piece of shit did this managed to sneak into Camp Golf, get Hanlon out without alerting anyone, slit the guys throat and then drag him away. If they wanted to hide him, I'd say there'd have been more than capable."

Brendan and Connor looked at each other. Shaun was right. No question.

"I guess the million cap question is, why'd they put him in plain sight to be discovered?" Said the former Vexillarius.

Connor thought about that question for a minute and then turned to the NCR soldiers.

"Hanlon still have his own office up at Camp Golf?" Connor asked, pointing at them.

"Yeah of course."

"And it hasn't been touched or entered by anyone since he was found dead?"

"Not by us."

Connor then turned to Brendan and Shaun. "Alright, we inspect his office. Whatever's in there, on his computer or such, might give us some better insight."

"Alright, lead the way." Brendan responded.

Connor then walked over to the soldiers and asked them to take him, Brendan and Shaun to Hanlon's office up at Camp Golf. Promptly, the soldiers did as they were asked and the five men all set off back.

 _TEN MINUTES LATER..._

"When are we gonna brace him?" Shaun whispered to Brendan.

Connor was again up front a few yards with the soldiers leading the way.

"When the time's right." Brendan responded quietly.

"We've had more than enough time, Brendan." Shaun said with a dose of impatience.

"But never the right time, remember that part." Brendan turned to him for a second, trying to keep the conversation discreet.

"I'm not going any further with this investigation shit until I know exactly what I'm doing here." Shaun slowed down to a stop and told his friend.

Brendan had to quickly double back just to get Shaun on the move again.

"I'm with you on that, but we gotta time this right. The NCR's fucking all around us right now and they probably all know why we're here. You really wanna be seen to interrogate our partner in the eyes of everyone here?" Brendan told Shaun, making him realise the impulsiveness of his intentions.

Shaun didn't reply but he did keep on walking. He could see they were just entering the grounds of Camp Golf now and truly didn't want to draw attention, so he listened to Brendan and shut up.

Camp Golf was big but tiny in comparison to places like Camp McCarran. There were two long rows of NCR tents outside the main three-story House Resort. Tents used for a variety of things from H.A.M Radio stations, medical units to simply being full of sleeping bags. As the trio were led through this area, they caught the eyes of practically every soldier there. It didn't seem to bother Connor as he'd been one of those soldiers in the past. Getting looks from them meant nothing. Brendan took it all with a grain of salt. The ex-legionary didn't care for anyone or their opinion of him, but he distrusted them all the same. Shaun was the man who, rightly so, felt the most watched. Given he was still wearing his rundown Light Recon Armour, synonymous with the Brotherhood, all the soldiers knew who he was and where he came from. Out of all three men, Shaun wanted to get outer there the most. Luckily for him, it only took another couple of minutes to reach the main doors of the Camp Golf House Resort. Once inside, Brendan and Shaun were taken aback by the sheer scale of just the lobby reception area. It was like a slightly dirtier version of a fancy hotel in New Vegas.

"Fuck me..." Brendan whispered aloud, taking it in. Given that he'd always been part of the Legion, he'd never really came across places like this.

Two huge staircases at both left and right ends of the lobby towered over them and in-between, on ground level, a long corridor leading to the Camp Golf offices.

"Hanlon's office is still down there, last on the left." One of the leading soldiers pointed.

"Alright, thanks. We'll let you know when we're done." Connor shook their hands. Something which really bothered Shaun.

Once the two soldiers had walked back outside, the trio all looked at each other, waiting for someone to make the first step towards Hanlon's office. Naturally it ended up being Connor as he was by default the only one of them who had been there before. The building was real quiet, not many soldiers around at all thanks to all the weird ambushes. Just like McCarran but even more empty. Despite that, for some reason Brendan had an odd feeling in his gut. Something only a man with Legionary training could feel. Almost like he was being watched, but he couldn't work out who by. Carefully, he put it to the side of his mind to focus on whatever they'd find inside Hanlon's office. Connor opened the door as soon as they arrived at the end of the dimly lit, creaking corridor.

"What the fuck?" Connor's voice raised.

Much to the trio's dismay, Hanlon's office appeared to have been ransacked. Papers were all over the floor and his desk, the drawers of which were open, one pulled out on the floor. The terminal computer on his desk had been used, all that was left on the screen was the green digital letters reading ' _FILES DELETED'._

Shaun noticed this and pointed. "Somebody didn't want someone else to see something."

Two cabinets had been pulled over onto the floor and rummaged through. Connor put a hand on his forehead with stress and wiped away the small sweat patch that had formed.

"This is a fucking mess... right?" Connor turned to his partners, confused.

Brendan took a long look around the destroyed office. "Well if it's not, it'll certainly do until the real mess arrives."

Connor turned and slammed the office door shut with a real hard thud that echoed down the dead corridor. If there was any soldiers in the building at all, they'd have heard that. Shaun took a moment to stand one of the fallen cabinets back up whilst Connor walked over and sat down in Hanlon's desk chair. Brendan remained by the door.

"Someone's been here before us. Maybe the same motherfucker who killed him." Connor said, his voice straining.

Shaun took a quick glance through the files in the cabinet, or whichever one's were left in the large drawers, then turned to Connor who had slumped over onto the desk.

"What were we even supposed to look for in here?" Shaun asked.

"Mainly whatever was on his computer. But clearly whatever was on there is gone now. For fuck sake." Connor replied, his voice muffled.

Shaun took Connor's demeanour as a cue. The Brotherhood Knight looked at Brendan and then gestured toward the sunken medic. Brendan turned around slowly and pushed the bolt on the door, locking all men inside.

"Alright, Connor. We want answers. Now." Brendan said very sternly.

Connor finally lifted his head back up with a confused look at both his partners.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

With that, Shaun bolted over the small office and grabbed Connor with both hands, dragged him out of the chair and threw him against one of the grotty walls. The former medic hit with a painful thud and then found himself grabbed again, this time from behind. Shaun pulled Connor's arms behind his back and kept them there, turning the former Republic soldier to face Brendan.

"Are you fucking mad?!" Connor shouted, clearly in pain from the hit against the wall.

"No we're pretty calm, Connor. Really calm, believe me. Just a bit jaded." Said the ex-legionary.

"Shaun, let go of me. Let go of me now." Connor tried to reason, his voice still a strain.

"Nah, I think it's better if we don't for now, Kirkbride. If it's all the same to you." Shaun responded, tightening the hold on his arms.

Connor groaned and grunted in pain from the pressure. He wasn't stupid and he knew that his partners weren't either. He knew exactly what was happening here, it'd just been a matter of time.

"What is it you both want from me?" Connor finally asked after taking a moment to clear his throat and catch his breath.

"The truth." Brendan instantly replied.

"That's pretty fucking vague, Sawyer."

Again, Shaun tightened the hold, causing Connor more pain. It felt as though his arms could break if it got any worse.

"What are we both doing here? Me and Shaun?" Brendan asked, his eyes wide and his face close.

"Helping me... That's why you're here. If there's another motive behind it... I don't fucking know it." Connor replied, out of breath again and his eyes closed.

"Sure. We're here to help you and this back-ass-wards investigation, but why are we _really_ here? Because with Shaun being a Brotherhood Knight and me a former member of the Legion, it rings loud alarm bells that the cunts down at McCarran would send us on a mission with you." Brendan scolded Connor.

"What's the other reason we're here, Connor?" Shaun asked into the medics ear.

Connor didn't know how to present the explanation to them. One slip up here and Shaun could snap both his wrists. He had to be real careful.

"Oliver doesn't know who killed Hanlon or who's behind all these random ambushes on NCR squads around the wastes. That's why we're here, doing this." Connor began, breathing heavily. "But naturally, he casts suspicion on the two main enemy factions of the Republic. Those being... Caesar's Legion and the Brotherhood of Steel."

Brendan looked at Shaun for a second and then back to Connor. "Go on."

"He thought the two of you might be good assets to me on this mission... But he also sent you both along to have me keep tabs on you... find out if either the Brotherhood or the Legion had anything to do with all this." Connor finally revealed, spit drooling down his chin and his whole face down.

Brendan got his answer. And it hadn't even taken much pressure or pain to get it out of the former medic who would've undoubtedly been trained to resist interrogation. It was at that point Brendan knew that Connor was being pressured by the powers that be just as much as he and Shaun were. Connor didn't really know why he was here or what was going on, he just wanted to know who killed Hanlon.

"So you're spying on me?" Shaun growled in Connor's ear again.

"They kinda asked me to... But I haven't been. Trust me." Connor said, his voice a low whisper.

"That's bullshit." Shaun sternly replied.

Connor snapped. "Oh 'the fuck, it's bullshit?! I had the option to take this mission on or not, I didn't want to get involved in any of this! The only fucking reason I came to McCarran is because of you two! Once I heard two prisoners were gonna help me on this, you think that didn't raise my own damn alarm bells?!" Connor shouted, sick and tired of the situation.

The desperation in Connor's voice rang true to Shaun's ears finally. The Brotherhood Knight's face fell and had a hint of sadness on it. Slowly and gently, he let go of the hold and both him and Brendan watched as Connor stretched his arms, pulled out his bottle of whiskey and sat in Hanlon's chair again.

"I'm sorry... I just needed the truth." Brendan told Connor from the opposite side of the desk.

Connor took a gulp of his whiskey and just respectfully nodded to both Brendan and Shaun.

"One more question though..." Brendan started. "Before we left McCarran, who was that guy you spoke to at the top of the escalator?"

Connor looked at Brendan and then his face twisted. "Oh you saw that, huh?"

Brendan just glared and nodded. Shaun hadn't seen it, but hearing this, he became even more interested in the conversation.

Connor took another drink. "That was Colonel James Hsu. Second in command under Oliver. But man... you should've seen him. He looked like he'd been haunted by ghosts. I'd never seen him like that. Like he was scared."

"What do you mean?" Shaun asked.

"He told me that he was supposed to meet Hanlon yesterday. Discreetly and seemingly under the nose of everyone else. Why? I don't know and neither does Hsu now since Hanlon ended up lacerated."

Brendan's eyebrows lowered, something was going on here. Something deep and dark.

"I don't like it. I don't like any of this." Brendan told both Connor and Shaun.

"Nah me neither. Seeing Hsu like that, like he was frightened, was fucking weird. He's the goddamn Colonel, why would he be scared? And what the fuck did Hanlon know for them both to have to meet privately?" Connor asked his friends.

"What else did he tell you? Because this office gives us nothing to go on. Someone's already been here and taken whatever evidence we could've used." Said the ex-legionary.

"He said that Hanlon had info... Bad info that Hsu had to hear. He said that Hanlon couldn't give it to him in public view and that they were supposed to meet up at the old REPCONN site. It's near Scorpion Gulch." Connor told his partners after another drink.

All three men went quiet. The situation was revealing itself ever so slowly. It had became almost clear that Hanlon had been killed after finding out something he shouldn't have. What that was was still very unknown, and whoever had raided the slain Chief's office had possibly taken away whatever evidence there was on that matter. Brendan paced around on the spot for a minute, wondering what the best course of action would be. Shaun stood silent, his face blank. He hated the NCR but after hearing Connor out and what the Colonel had told him, Shaun now wanted to really find out what was happening. If there was anything positive to come out of this, it was that Connor really did now have the full support of his partners.

"Alright, so we go to REPCONN?" Brendan asked both his friends.

"It's all we got." Connor sighed.

Shaun nodded and then reached his hand out to Connor. "We go there then. Let's do it, buddy."

Connor was dumbstruck for a moment. A friendly gesture from Shaun wasn't something he'd expected right now or ever. It was quite nice. Connor finally took his hand after a moment of hesitation and felt Shaun pull him up to his feet.

All three men suddenly heard a noise. A close nose. Like footsteps on creaking wood slowly getting further and further away. It shook them after everything Connor had revealed and the three men instantly equipped their weapons and aimed them at the door. Brendan was at the forefront, shiny .44 Magnum in hand. The ex-legionary reached to the door's bolt, pulled it back and swung open the door tactically. Quickly and almost like a trained squad, Brendan, Connor and then Shaun manoeuvred their way out of the office and checked the corridor for whoever was outside the room. They saw nobody. Nobody at all. Silence infested the dead creaking corridor like radiation. There wasn't anybody there. Anymore.


	10. Chapter 8 - Sounds in the Dark

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **SOUNDS IN THE DARK**

 **TUESDAY, APRIL 17TH, 2282, MOJAVE WASTELAND**

The REPCONN test site was huge and decently out of the way from any nearby settlements. The main one being Novac. There was only one road to and from the site that you had to take to find the place. Once on that road and passing the test site checkpoint, it brought you to the facility in what could only be described as a small canyon. Once a rocket testing site before the Great War, it's most notorious land mark was the huge rocket launch dome that stood high above the trio as they arrived at the top of the bank. Nobody worked or resided in REPCONN anymore. A year before, an ongoing struggle between the Bright Followers; a cult of Ghouls trying to reach the 'Far Beyond', and a devolved band of Nightkin looking for Stealth-Boys had been resolved, leaving nothing in the site now but Feral Ghouls. Gaunt, aggressive, almost skeletal-like creatures that had lost all their humanity from years of radiation exposure. These things were dangerous, especially in large numbers. And REPCONN was known to house a lot of them.

After journeying from Camp Golf for almost a day, the trio were tired but didn't have time to rest. They had agreed while on foot to stay over at Novac for a night after their visit to the facility. Having now arrived they began to survey the grounds of REPCONN from up the hill on a small cliff. It'd make a great sniping position had any of them a rifle with a scope.

"I see three on the outside." Brendan told his friends looking through his one Binocular.

"Yeah, same here. Just three outside. Probably more inside the building." Shaun followed up.

Connor just remained crouched, not saying much. The former medic just observed the entire site and kept thinking about what it was they were going to find there. Brendan and Shaun had been thinking the exact same throughout the whole walk there but right now they both knew that the main priority was to clean away the Feral's before anything else.

"Connor." Brendan said with a slight raise in tone.

"What?" Connor responded after being snapped out of a daze.

"We count three Feral's, you see the same?"

Connor then joined his comrades in surveying the site. He was good at spotting enemies. It was a skill the NCR had taught him that had also stayed with him. From where he crouched, there was indeed only three Feral's that they could see on the outside of the building. One was wandering around the big rocket statue that stood proudly in the centre of the grounds. Another was wobbling up and down the large stairs that led to the entrance of the building and the last was standing next to a destroyed pre-war car staring into thin air.

"Yeah three. Take 'em slowly?" Connor asked.

Brendan turned to his friend and nodded. Shaun did the same without moving an eye off of the creatures. They all had this horribly burnt and diseased looking skin. As red as blood and as crispy as fried Radroach meat with big, clear white eyes that told sad stories of the people they once were. It was early morning and sunlight was only just starting to light up the site from over the cliffs, so the place was adequately but dimly lit. Connor took point as the trio stayed low and steadily moved down the rest of the bank and onto the test site grounds. Shaun took his own initiative and approached the Feral staring into the thin air by the car. Brendan gestured to Connor with his hand that he would take the wandering one around the statue. That left the final Feral on the stairs for Connor.

Machete in hand, Brendan snuck up behind the wandering Ghoul, wrapped his left hand around its face and promptly cut out the creature's throat. Soggy and gooey blood oozed from the rotten wound, covering a little of the ex-legionaries hand. He'd killed the Feral in such quick fashion that it didn't get time to let out the usual growl or shriek, which would've undoubtedly alerted the other two. After dropping the corpse to the ground, Brendan turned to Shaun and gave him the go ahead to take down the next.

Shaun simply took aim with his Laser Rifle and fired one single blast into the Feral's back and watched as it burnt to a crisp and ended up as a literal pile of ash on the floor. Connor and Brendan watched with amazement, they'd heard what Laser weapons could do but never really seen it for themselves. It was almost disturbing but it had done the job equally as quiet.

Brendan then pointed Connor towards the final ghoul that was wobbling on its feet halfway up one of the staircases to the building. Seeing as they were no other Feral's around and this was the last, Connor didn't waste any more time. He un-holstered his 9mm pistol, clicked off the safety and then blew off the last ghouls head. It's entire skull tore apart in a small blaze of blood, loose eyeballs, pieces of brain and bone fragments. The remaining corpse flopped back and rolled down the rest of the stairs, landing nearby to Connor's feet.

"Clear." Connor told his friends while beginning to walk up the stairs.

Brendan and Shaun followed shortly after, surveying the area one last time. If there was any remaining Feral Ghoul's outside at all, they would've heard Connor's gunshot and been on their way by now. At the top of the concrete stairs, one of the entrance doors was already open and one corpse of a Feral Ghoul lay on the floor just outside of it. It had been shot in the head too.

"Think someone's already here?" Brendan asked, grasping his machete.

Connor knelt down and inspected the blood around the dead ghoul's rotten corpse. It was a darker red and very dry.

"Nah, this things been dead about a day going by the blood. Whoever did this is probably gone by now. And if they're not, they're probably inside and already dead." Connor responded.

Shaun took a step over the dead corpse and into the REPCONN site building. It was really dark inside the lobby, he couldn't see a thing.

"Either of you got a light of some sort?" Shaun asked, stepping back outside.

"Yeah, here." Brendan said, pulling out a small military flashlight.

"You stole that from McCarran too?" Connor winced.

Brendan looked at his friend, smirked and shrugged his shoulders. He then tossed the flashlight to Shaun who re-entered the lobby of REPCONN. Once inside and being able to see thanks to the flashlight, Shaun noticed the bloody footprints that came from the door and around the lobby desk. The lobby was dusty, very dilapidated and clearly had been abandoned for many years. There was a second floor balcony above Shaun that he could see and a few doors to different corridors but he decided to follow the footprints. Connor and Brendan slowly entered the building behind him, their guns aimed out for any possible Feral's. Connor coughed a little with all the dust and grime in the air. Brendan held his left hand over his mouth and nose. Shaun didn't seem at all affected by it.

"These footprints in the blood. They're not from any Ghoul I've seen." Brendan pointed at the ground with his magnum.

Connor took a closer look with the help of Shaun and the flashlight. "Nah, they're boots. This was definitely a person. The only things other than Ghouls that have ever been in here were some Nightkin, and trust me, their feet are a lot bigger than that."

Shaun followed the bloody footprints leading him to the terminal computer on the lobby desk. It was already logged into, but unlike Hanlon's computer at his office, this hadn't had any files deleted. But it only had two data entries.

"Alright, this shit might be something to go on." Shaun got the attention of his partners.

The ex-legionary kept an eye out with his Magnum, at whatever the darkness allowed him to see whilst the former NCR medic joined Shaun to take a look at the computer. At one point, all three men heard the sound of a metal can being scattered around. They definitely weren't alone in the building. They just had to stay quiet.

"Ghouls?" Shaun asked.

"Gotta be, I'll keep a watch for now, just see what's on the fucking computer." Brendan responded, his senses heightening.

Shaun opened up the oldest entry on the computer.

"This one's dated Monday the 9th, over a week ago. Few days before Hanlon got the chop." Shaun began.

"Let me see it." Connor said, moving a little closer to the screen.

The digital green letters on the computer screen read.

 _I found out where those NCR funds were being sent to today. Can't say it was where I expected. It was Gomorrah. The brothel-casino in New Vegas. 1,000 caps have been getting transferred to someone inside there every week for the last three months. Why the fuck is nobody questioning this? Hell I don't know if it's even known to anyone else in the NCR except the person doing the sending. I need to look into this but the General says we got bigger things to worry about, what with the parties of soldiers getting strangely ambushed all over the Mojave. Come to think of it, could they be connected? I have to look further into this. – NCR Chief Hanlon._

Connor and Shaun stood in silence. Brendan noticed their demeanour.

"What is it?" The ex-Vexillarius asked.

Connor was at a small loss for words. This was backing up the stuff that Colonel Hsu had told him just before they left McCarran. He had mentioned the Omerta's in Gomorrah and now a data entry from Hanlon on this computer had also mentioned them.

"It's a data entry from Hanlon himself. He says that somebody inside the NCR has been sending a lot of caps to someone in Gomorrah for three months. He was looking into this before his neck got sliced." Shaun told Brendan.

"But he also suspects that the strange transactions could be connected to the weird ambushes of squads all around the wasteland." Connor then added.

"This ring any bells to you at all? Those assholes at McCarran tell you anything that could back that up?" Brendan asked, his magnum still pointed out for Ghouls.

"Yeah. Colonel Hsu told me that whatever Hanlon had to tell him had something to do with the Omerta's. So this kinda adds up. But we have another entry to look at."

 _Kaghghghhh!_ A Feral wretch echoed down the many corridors, sending shivers down all three men's spines.

"Can we hurry this up?" Brendan asked, looking all around.

"Last entry, from Thursday the 12th, a day before he turned up dead." Shaun said, typing away and opening up the data entry.

Both the Brotherhood Knight and former NCR soldier started reading closely.

 _Nero, that gangster wannabe piece of shit. He's the one receiving funds from the NCR. He said it was for some land deal. I talked to him yesterday in Gomorrah and he seemed worryingly forthcoming with the info. Almost like he'd expected someone to come asking. I mentioned it to the General who did not at all seem bothered by what I told him. I don't think he's trustworthy so I've contacted James Hsu about it and thankfully he seems to share my fucking concerns. He's going to meet me here in a few days to get the full rundown. Until then, I gotta keep this on the down low as much as I can. I don't know who in the NCR is making deals with Gomorrah or what these deals are even for, but I don't like it. I've stored a Holotape with all this information in a storage room on the East side of the building, in case I forget or, god forbid, something happens to me. – NCR Chief Hanlon._

"Jesus..." Connor whispered.

"What?" Brendan asked.

"This is far more fucked up than we thought, man. Nero, one of the bosses in Gomorrah told Hanlon that the caps being transferred were for a 'land deal'. Hanlon didn't even trust Oliver. That's why he contacted Hsu instead." Connor revealed to Brendan.

"But this computer was already logged into. Was Hanlon the last person to use this or was there someone here before us?" Shaun asked making a good point.

"I don't know. But after what we thought we heard at Camp Golf, it's safe to assume that someone might be on the same trail that we are." Connor replied.

Shaun turned to Brendan. "He's hidden a holotape with all the info in a storage room down that Eastern corridor, I think."

"For fuck sake, alright let's get it and get the fuck outer here. Follow me and watch my back." Brendan told his friends before approaching the Eastern door.

Shaun stood behind Brendan aiming the flashlight to illuminate whatever Brendan needed to see. Connor stood behind Shaun, watching their rear with his Hunting Rifle in hand. They entered a long corridor with two doors on the right hand side.

"Storage room must be at the end." Brendan whispered

Further ahead, in the darkness, the three men began to hear footsteps. But these weren't ordinary footsteps. This was bare feet and skin tapping against the concrete floor. The trio all looked at one another. There was a ghoul ahead. Brendan, being the one closest, pulled back the hammer of his Magnum. He didn't realise how loud that would be and as the sound of metal slightly echoed through the corridor, they were met with a loud response.

 _RRAGHHH!_ A Feral Ghoul yelled loudly, it'd seen them and in the blink of an eye, lunged at Brendan who managed to catch its arms before it hurt him.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Brendan shouted as the Feral ghoul tried to claw and scratch at him.

As Brendan fell back to the ground he knocked Shaun over as well, losing all sight as the flashlight went down. The Feral still growling and shrieking.

"Brendan! Get it's fucking head up!" Connor yelled, seeing only dark figures.

"Agh! Fuck!" Brendan grunted loudly in the struggle to lift the Ghoul.

Shaun managed to get the flashlight back up in time, illuminating the Feral's rotten face and blank eyes just enough. Connor aimed his Hunting Rifle and again blew the head of the Ghoul to smithereens. Blood, brain matter and pieces of skull covered the side of Brendan's face as he looked away. The gunshot from Connor's rifle and the commotion had echoed throughout the entire building. All three men stopped still in complete silence for a moment. They knew what was about to come. After a few awfully silent moments, the same growls and shrieks from the first Ghoul were heard again. This time from a lot more than just one.

"Fuck! Get to that storage room!" Shaun told the others.

Connor helped Brendan to his feet and the three men ran down the dark corridor to the last door. It was indeed the storage room, closeting a mop, bucket, empty First Aid box and some metal cases. Brendan searched everything and then finally, in one of the metal cases, he came upon Hanlon's tape.

"Holotape, I got it!" Brendan shouted to his comrades.

"Alright, back the way we came, let's get the fuck outer here!" Connor yelled.

Connor took point with his Hunting Rifle, Shaun again in the middle holding up the flashlight and Brendan at the back, still wiping away the Ghoul's blood. At the end of the corridor ready to meet them was another two Feral's. Connor swung the butt of his rifle at one of them, knocking it to the ground whilst Brendan managed to shoot the other square in the forehead, sending it flying back onto the ground. Shaun beamed the flashlight onto the Ghoul that Connor had knocked down and finished it off with a curb stomp, destroying the creatures entire head. Back down the corridor from where they'd just came, four more of the rotten creatures burst through the wooden door that the trio had not entered.

"Move! Move! Like, right fucking now!" Brendan told his partners after witnessing this.

Finally they made it back into the lobby and made a beeline straight for the already open door to the outside. The sounds of many approaching Feral Ghouls echoed through the whole building. Connor was the first to get outside, crouching and aiming his rifle back in the building to make sure Shaun and Brendan got out fine as well which they did.

"Alright help me shut the door!" Connor requested.

All three men moved the one Ghoul corpse away from the door and then slammed it shut. If none of the Feral's had seem them leave, hopefully they wouldn't try to get through that door to find them. The trio took a moment to breathe and collect themselves whilst waiting to see if the Feral's beyond the door knew they had went outside.

"Fuck me..." Brendan released as he lay back on the floor catching his breath.

Connor and Shaun stared at the door and after a few minutes had passed with no banging or tearing, they knew they were safe. The Ghouls were none the wiser as to where they'd gone.

"Okay... We got the holotape. What the fuck do we do next?" Shaun asked Connor.

"Ain't sure. Oliver told me to report everything in to him after we found something substantial but..." Connor responded and then paused.

"Yeah he may have said that but why should we trust Oliver anymore if Hanlon didn't trust him either?" Brendan sat up and asked.

Connor didn't know what to think. How could Oliver possibly be involved in any of this? And if he was, why would he start this entire investigation?

"I don't know... I suppose we could take the holotape straight to Colonel Hsu but I don't like this Omerta angle. Nero in Gomorrah is a part of all this and nobody other than Hanlon seems to have talked to him." Connor said to Brendan.

The ex-legionary stood back to his feet, sheaved his machete and holstered his .44 Magnum. All three then took a moment to think to themselves. They had info about what Hanlon had possibly discovered before his death and also a holotape to back it up, but being so unsure as to who they could trust they didn't know which way to move next. Brendan finally offered up a choice.

"We see Nero in Gomorrah first. That'd be the safest bet. Going back to McCarran with this information now could fuck things up if what Hanlon suspected was true." Said Brendan.

"We still don't really know what it was that Hanlon suspected though. He knew someone inside the NCR was transferring funds to Nero but we still don't really know what for. And as for him not trusting Oliver, that could just be misinterpretation." Connor replied.

"I get why you feel the way you do, Connor, but don't let personal feelings cloud your judgment here. Clearly the NCR have something to do with their own Chief's death... You can't argue with that." Brendan sternly told his friend.

"But why would Oliver set this whole thing up if he was in on it?" Shaun then stepped in.

"That's the thing, in on what? We still don't really know what Hanlon did find out. Our best bet is, I agree, to talk to Nero in Gomorrah. I think if we play our cards right, we can get the whole fucking story outer him." Connor concluded whilst holstering his Rifle.

Brendan nodded, "Alright, I'm with you on that. But I say we spend the night in Novac to really go over all this and get some rest."

"I'm with you on that." Shaun replied.

"Yeah, we'll do that. I've been there before so I know the people." Connor said, beginning to descend the concrete stairs.

"Who do you know in Novac?" Brendan asked, curious.

"The right people, let's just leave it at that." Connor responded, no eye contact.

As the three men walked down the stairs back onto the main yard of the REPCONN site, Shaun stopped in his tracks to look up at one of the cliffs. Brendan and Connor both saw that Shaun had lagged behind.

"What's up, man?" Asked the former legionary.

"Nothing, it's just... I feel like I've been in this area before." Shaun said. "Are we near Hidden Valley right now?"

"Yeah it's a few clicks North-West from here, why?" Connor asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering."

Shaun then joined his friends on the road back to Novac. Things were starting to become clearer, but not clear enough.


	11. Chapter 9 - Blank Minds and Motel Rooms

**CHAPTER NINE**

 **BLANK MINDS AND MOTEL ROOMS**

 **TUESDAY, APRIL 17TH, 2282, NOVAC**

The sky had turned a dark orange as the sun set on the horizon. Novac was barely lit save for a few lights coming from the quiet town's small houses, motel and the Dinky Dinosaur statue. Sand and dust blew through the air the same as every other evening here, with an occasional tumbleweed making a pass through the streets. The trio had been back from REPCONN a few hours and had checked into Novac's motel to make sure they had a place to rest their heads for the night. This town was peaceful. Connor had came through it on his travels with the NCR a few times in the past and always enjoyed the feeling it gave him. For some reason Novac seemed like a town disconnected from everything else in the wasteland. It could make you forget. Just not as much as Jacobstown. Aside from the huge statue of a prehistoric beast and a large Motel, Novac had other things that some other settlements in the Mojave didn't have. It had a very experienced doctor in Ada Straus, a complete lunatic in No-Bark, a retired NCR ranger in Andy and excellent protection from snipers Craig Boone and Manny Vargas. The former of which Connor had knew quite well in the past.

The Dino Dee-lite Motel was once run by Jeannie May Crawford before someone killed her, so it was now managed by Ranger Andy as he'd come to have nothing else to do in town. Connor had paid him for one night's worth of a room and the two had exchanged very little words. Odds were that Andy didn't even know who Connor was, as he'd been out of NCR action for a good few years. Thankfully, nobody in town seemingly recognised who Brendan once was, otherwise settling there for the night might not have been so easy. The trio had been through enough trouble and tension in their last few days and didn't need to face any more. Connor was jaded and confused, Brendan tired and ponderous and Shaun irritable and overcome with thoughts of his brothers. Only he knew where the rest of the Brotherhood were hiding in the Mojave. They were deep in Hidden Valley and getting so close to it when at REPCONN made Shaun think about just leaving and reuniting with them. But for reasons Shaun didn't even know, he'd come to be a little fond of his two comrades and hadn't fully decided to just abandon the investigation. Not yet.

Brendan was getting more and more impatient. Whatever the NCR was forcing him, Connor and Shaun to actually do was getting continually more blurry and he didn't like it. It had made him realise why he'd always choose life in the Legion again over life in the Republic. Despite whatever bad means the Legion took to acquire their goals, they didn't sit around and bullshit as much as the NCR. The Legion left nothing to the imagination, what you saw was what you got and it was times like this that he realised how much he appreciated that.

Connor still couldn't get what he read from Hanlon's data on the computer out of his head. The former NCR soldier was a smart guy but even he was struggling to put the pieces together. The problem being that he didn't yet have all the necessary pieces of the puzzle, but god did he want them. He'd never liked the assholes who ran Gomorrah and the thought that one of those mobster wannabes played a part in Hanlon's offing made him slightly apoplectic.

This was the state of each of the trio's minds when they came to the top of the wooden staircase of the Dino Dee-lite Motel. They were in the room furthest to the left on the second floor. Brendan opened up the door and all three stepped in out of the Mojave air.

"Not too bad, I suppose." Brendan muttered as all three entered the room.

The motel room was small but compact. It had a couch, a double bed, some lockers, a terminal computer on a desk, a wardrobe and a bathroom. It wasn't the quality of a suit at The Tops Casino but it was a damn sight better than the accommodation at the likes of Camp McCarran. It wasn't even that broken down or dilapidated like most over living conditions. So the trio were adequately impressed.

"Who wants the bed? Cause I'm happy to sleep alone on the couch." Brendan said, casually checking one of the lockers.

Connor and Shaun looked at one another.

"Side by side or tops and tails?" Connor asked.

"Just sleep normally. Don't worry, you won't find me cuddling you in." Shaun responded

Connor then took a look around the room whilst Shaun took to the bathroom. Brendan took a seat on the couch he'd be sleeping on and watched Connor as the former medic sat at the computer desk and once again pulled out his bottle Whiskey. It was just under half full now and he wasted no time in removing the top and taking a gulp.

"You always hit the bottle this often?" Brendan asked, wincing.

"Recently yeah, why?" Asked the medic, checking a drawer.

"Just wondering. I know you said it helps your aim with a gun but I've yet to see where you've benefited from that."

Connor looked at the bottle "Oh don't worry, it has other benefits. I don't really know what they are but fuck does it make me feel better."

Connor took another gulp and then turned around to Shaun who was still in the bathroom.

"No Radroaches in there, right?" Connor asked.

Finally, Shaun exited. "Nah, but no fucking razor to shave either."

Shaun's brown beard was quite long now. All the time spent alone in an NCR cell had made his appearance very badly unkempt and he wasn't fond of that look. All three men went quite again for a minute. Shaun took a seat next to Brendan on the couch and Connor continued to drink.

"Anyone want some?" He gestured the bottle.

"Connor, there's like three sips worth of it left." Brendan pointed.

"Shit, I'll have to get some more. I'm gonna take a trip outside to the Dino-Bite shop in a little bit anyways. Cliff'll have some." Connor told his friends.

"Is he the guy you know here?" Shaun then asked.

"No, not _the_ guy I know here, but I do know of him. I spent some time in this town a year or two back during my NCR days. It's a nice place, there won't be any trouble." Connor replied.

"Who is it that you _do_ know here then?" Asked the former Legionary.

"Don't worry about it. It ain't anything bent, I swear. He's a former friend who you're just best off not knowing. Trust me." Connor firmly told Brendan.

"So what exactly is the plan here? We're just gonna get some sleep and not talk about the shit we found at REPCONN?" Shaun looked at both comrades.

"No we're definitely gonna talk about that. That and how we're gonna get Nero in Gomorrah to open his shitty little mouth. But first, I gotta run my errands." Connor told the Brotherhood Knight before standing back up.

Connor looked at Brendan and then threw the almost empty bottle of scotch. Brendan caught it and starting to undo the top.

"Finish that. Make yourselves comfy, I'll be back in about an hour." Said the former NCR trooper before walking out of the room.

Shaun and Brendan were left a little bewildered. There was yet again something Connor wasn't telling them. But it didn't seem as secretive this time. Not something they had to beat out of him. Trust had been building between the trio, to the point where they felt maybe it was only deserved towards each other.

"What do you think he's doing?" Shaun asked Brendan.

"I have no idea. Hopefully something we'll benefit from." Brendan mumbled before taking a gulp of the whiskey.

Connor walked down the staircase and took a look around the Motel's little courtyard. It was just the same as he remembered it from the last time he was here. Then he turned his attention to the large Dinosaur statue and headed for the Gift Shop built into it. As he made his way towards the wooden staircase for that, he saw Doctor Ada Strauss exit the gift shop and spot him on her way down. A woman he'd had a past with, Connor cringed a little before having no choice but to converse.

"Connor? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, nice to see you Ada. How's things?" He replied.

Ada simply looked at him for moment. "Uh, thing's are the same, pretty much. Sorry I just... didn't expect to see you here."

"Trust me, Ada, I didn't expect to see myself here either. It's a funny story that I ain't gonna burden you with."

"Bad stuff huh? You heard about Chief Hanlon?" Ada asked, without the slightest idea.

Connor just shot his former lover a sad look. "Yeah, I've heard a little. Poor bastard huh?"

"Yeah. Some strange shit happening over on the Republic's end, the radio makes out. Bet you're glad you got out when you did." She chuckled.

Connor just smiled and glared. "Oh you have no idea. You still mainly operate just here?"

"Got nowhere else to go, really. Plus the people here get enough injuries from Fire Gecko's or Feral Ghouls to keep me busy."

"Well... You just keep on with keeping busy, Ada. Believe me, it's best for you." Connor smiled and began walking away towards the shop.

He didn't know if she'd looked back and he didn't care. Once he got to the top of the small staircase, he looked back to see she had walked away towards the gates of the Motel fence. Connor never gave her much thought. He'd worked with her closely in past, both of them being efficient in medicine. They'd gotten close and slept together a lot before parting ways on separate journeys a few years before. It wasn't anything more than physical and Connor was happy to leave it at that. But seeing her had made him realise just how far away from his past he really was and also just how out of place he felt right now. Nevertheless, he entered the Dino-Bite gift shop and met Cliff Briscoe at the counter.

"Welcome to the Dino-Bite gift shop, I'm closing up soon so I hope you don't want much." Cliff laughed.

"Just whatever alcohol you got, Cliff and a question."

"Sure, let's get the question outer the way first."

"Who's on guard in the Dinosaur's mouth right now?"

"That'd be Boone. Started early tonight because Manny's wasn't too well."

"Excellent. Then I guess I'll see your wares." Connor smiled.

Connor eventually bought some Bourbon from Cliff has he didn't have any real Whiskey. It was at least a full bottle and didn't cost much and it would do the job when shared out between him, Brendan and Shaun. After buying the drink, Connor walked up the stairs of the gift shop and exited out onto the mouth of the Dinosaur Statue, where the town's snipers would keep guard from a variety of troubles across the vast patch of wasteland. There he found Craig Boone, an NCR First Recon beret who he'd known well in the past. When the sniper turned to see Connor, he had to remove his aviators just to make sure he was seeing the right person.

"Is that seriously you? What the hell are you doing here?" Boone asked, his voice a grim whisper.

Connor smirked and patted Boone on the shoulder. "Calling in a favour, Boone. Just calling in a favour."

Moonlight engulfed the entire courtyard of the Motel complex now. Connor had been gone for over an hour and Brendan and Shaun had comfortably settled in their room. For once in the last few days, the men felt peaceful, warm and comfy. They knew it was only for a night, so they felt cherishing it would be a waste of emotion. Brendan sat on the room's terminal computer, looking over the data that was on the holotape Hanlon had stashed in REPCONN. Shaun sat against one of the couch's arms and looked out the dirty window.

"It all fits together so far. I mean... What Hanlon found out about Nero in Gomorrah and then the timing of his death. Surely it couldn't have been Nero, though." Brendan said aloud, staring at the computer screen.

Shaun turned to his friend, "Why not? From what I hear about those assholes in Gomorrah, I wouldn't put it past them."

Brendan's face fell into his hands for a moment. Things were getting clearer but the vision of the truth was still a blur. What he could see wasn't enough.

"But the NCR sending us out on this fucking adventure doesn't make sense if he was killed for finding something out that involved Republic activities." Brendan turned to Shaun.

Shaun shrugged, "If this 'land deal' and funds being transferred from Nero to somebody inside the NCR was what got him killed... How are we to know that whoever it was in the Republic isn't doing this in dark?"

Brendan listened and kept looking at Shaun.

"You want my opinion... Somebody in the NCR is making deals with Gomorrah and very secret ones at that. Hanlon found out and was promptly erased before anything could get out." Theorised the Brotherhood Knight just as the motel room door opened.

"What's that?" Connor asked, shutting the door behind him.

"We're just making theories on the Hanlon situation. Who did him in, why and just exactly how far the whole thing goes." Brendan told Connor looking up at him.

"Nero is as far as it goes right now," Connor explained, putting the bottle of bourbon on the computer desk. "and we need to talk to him before anything else."

Brendan nodded and so did Shaun. Connor dumped his gear in one of the lockers and sat on the edge of the double bed. The only light in the room was a dim bulb hanging from the ceiling by a wire that looked like a thread. It darkened the room and gave it a relaxing atmosphere.

"Believe me guys, I wanna do as much theorising as you both, but right now I wanna get some sleep, get to Gomorrah, snatch that fuck, beat a confession outer him and see where it goes from there." Connor told his friends.

Brendan picked up the bottle of bourbon, "I'm with you on that."

The ex-legionary took the first drink from the bottle, coughed at its power in the throat and then passed it to Connor.

"It's gonna be hard to get in there and get one of the casino's _bosses_ out without it cause much of a scene though." Connor admitted, taking a drink.

Shaun and Brendan went quiet to the point where you could hear a pin drop.

"I mean... I'm open to ideas." Said the former NCR trooper.

Shaun suddenly joined the conversation. "Why must we 'get him out'?" he asked.

Both Connor and Brendan looked confusingly at each other and then back to the Brother of Steel.

"Because he's our only lead on this fucking investigation." Brendan winced.

Shaun shook his head and then stood up, gesturing for the bottle of bourbon, which Connor handed to him.

"No... What I meant was, why must we get him out of the casino just to question him? Once we're in the casino, why not just get him isolated and ask him our questions then?" Shaun asked, his hands raised in question.

Neither the former medic or the ex-legionary responded. They gave each other a look of clarity at the Brotherhood Knight's idea. He'd made something that should've been obvious, very obvious.

"That way we don't cause any trouble amongst the civilians or get ourselves trapped by any more of the Omerta's. Simply get our info out of Nero and then make a beeline for the exit and get back to McCarran with said info." Shaun explained.

"How would we get him isolated? He's one of Gomorrah's two main bosses." Connor made a good point.

"I'd say we mention this 'land deal' that he apparently had with someone in the NCR." Brendan then said. "If it's as secretive as Hanlon thought it to be, then he'll meet with us privately as to not draw any unwanted attention."

Connor looked at Brendan and pointed. "That's pretty good. Alright, we do that."

"Satisfied?" Brendan asked Shaun.

"As satisfied as can be." Replied the Knight whilst passing the bourbon back to Connor.

All three men took a drink from the bottle and became more relaxed as the alcohol hit them. Connor eventually lay back on the bed, Brendan sat in a funny way on the chair with one leg over its back and Shaun lay on his side on the couch. This was the first time the trio had a chance to just relax and not have to think about the mission.

"What'd you do when you went outside?" Brendan looked at Connor, "Besides buying the bottle of bourbon."

"I talked to Cliff Briscoe, saw the town Doctor who's an old friend and spoke to the main person I know here. Called in a favour." Connor replied.

"Who is he? What favour?" Asked Shaun.

"He's just an old friend, who I'd trust if I had to. He owed me a favour from an old deed and now he's agreed to help."

"But what exactly is he doing for you?" Brendan pried further.

"You'll get to know when it's important, right now it isn't. Jesus, is this you two interrogating me again?" Connor smirked.

Brendan and Shaun both chuckled and sharply dropped the topic. After a few days of travelling and a frightening experience at REPCONN, the three had gotten used to each other's wit and humour. It made things easier.

"Alright, I'll live with not knowing," Brendan took another drink, "For now."

"Thank you." Connor laughed, taking the bottle back from him.

Shaun watched Connor take a drink and then decided to enquire.

"What was it like then? Up on Jacobstown?"

Connor slowly finished his drink and looked to into thin air. "It was better. Quieter and just overall... Nicer. Depending on how all this goes will decide whether or not I regret agreeing to do it. Because god do I miss it up there."

"How many people live up there?" Brendan asked, taking the bottle.

"Just me and Doctor Henry. The rest were Nightkin, along with one Super Mutant, Marcus. He's human in every other way but appearance. Good friend too, I tell you."

"You left just for this investigation?" Shaun asked.

Connor took another gulp after Brendan, "Yeah... Yeah I wanted to find out who killed Hanlon. He was good to me and the other men during the war at the Dam."

Connor and Brendan took a strange look at one another after the mention of Hoover Dam and the battle between the NCR and Caesar's Legion over it.

Connor then pointed his finger at Brendan and Shaun, "You know, contrary to what you might think about the NCR, but many of us didn't even want to fight. There was a lot of us who'd have happily made peace with the enemy and came to some sort of agreement. But no... No the powers that be always find a way to win, huh?"

Brendan and Shaun kept listening.

"And fighting a fight you didn't even understand under the command of higher soldiers who still probably didn't fully understand it, now that's... That's the shit of nightmares. Being trapped in something you just can't find a way out of."

Connor finished his small speech with two gulps of bourbon. Only half was then left in the bottle. Brendan slowly and gently took the bottle from Connor, giving his friend a sympathetic look.

"You found a way out though... Same as I did, that day on the road." Brendan spoke gently.

"Yeah. I got my way out and now I've been dragged back in." Connor chuckled with a hint of anger.

"You know it's not just like that for you though, right? I left the Legion before that second battle at the Dam. For my own reasons. Just as you say it for the Republic, I will say it for the Legion. Not all of us were as merciless or as evil as the likes of Lanious. I was born drafted into the vilified side of a faction war. Hardly a choice I might've made if the fucking circumstances had been different." Brendan's voice became a whisper and he took another drink of bourbon.

Connor looked at his should-be enemy with the upmost respect.

"But you enjoyed your life in the Legion, didn't you?" Asked the Brotherhood Knight, gesturing for his turn of the bottle.

"I did, for many fucking years. It wasn't always Caesar's Legion. No... I was from _The Legion_ , out of California. Very fucking different. Caesar turned it into something it wasn't... And I couldn't take it anymore." Brendan revealed.

Brendan rubbed his tired eyes for a few moments, almost as if he was gonna cry.

"And now I'm hated and despised by pretty much everyone I come across. Just for choosing a side when I was a boy. Hardly fair, wouldn't you say?" Brendan asked.

Connor and Shaun didn't respond. They just exchanged the bottle and looked back to their friend.

"But fuck it... Boohoo right?" Brendan laughed and smiled.

Connor had already taken his drink and offered the bottle back to the ex-legionary. Brendan happily took it and nodded at Connor in appreciation. After he had taken a drink and handed the bottle back to Connor, he and the latter both looked to Shaun who was sitting listening on the couch. Almost as if to say it was his turn to talk.

"What, it's supposed to be my turn to open up?" Shaun smirked. "There's nothing more to me than what you both see, alright?"

"We're not asking for your life story. Just if there's anything you wanna get off your chest or mind, feel free." Brendan asked as Shaun took the bottle from Connor.

"Nope, nothing more than this. I was born in the Capital Wasteland. Chose the Brotherhood when I became an adult. Happily served them for years until we came out here to the Mojave and got defeated during Operation Sunburst." Shaun said, him and Connor exchanging a bad look. "But I'm still a Brother of Steel, no turning me back. And I will do whatever it fucking takes to get back to them."

Operation Sunburst was a sore subject between Connor and Shaun it then turned out. Years before it was a huge battle between Republic and Brotherhood forces over the HELIOs One Solar Power Plant. The NCR had won.

"Where are your brothers now?" Asked Brendan as Shaun drank.

Shaun burped and then muttered, "Hidden Valley. They've been hiding there for a long fucking time."

"What's stopping you from going back then? Now that you're out here in the wastes?" Connor asked.

Shaun took a moment to think about that. He looked around the room, at his two friends and then finally at the computer next to Brendan. Shaun pointed at it.

"This... Whatever the fuck it turns out to be. I'm in this with you both now. I ain't gonna abandon the two of you. I'll see it through to the end and then I'll return to where I belong." Shaun happily told his friends before standing up, handing Connor the bottle, walking over to his side of the bed and then lying down.

"I appreciate that, Shaun. I really do." Connor told Shaun truthfully looking over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna get some sleep now if that's okay with you two? So if you got any more heart to heart's to have, take 'em outside yeah?" Shaun pointed at the door before closing his eyes.

It was late, probably almost midnight. Connor and Brendan looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Neither knew what to say or do next, they just exchanged the bottle for drinks. After a few minutes of silence and looking at the computer, Connor stood to his feet off of the bed.

"I'm going outside to finish this." Connor told Brendan.

Brendan then watched as his partner exited the room and stood outside on the balcony. After a few minutes of looking over the data on the computer, seeing Shaun getting to sleep on the bed and knowing Connor had the bottle of bourbon, Brendan got up and exited the motel room too. Connor turned and glared with a smile.

"Thought you'd join me fast, truth be told." Connor chuckled, handing Brendan the bottle.

Brendan and Connor leaned forward against the wooden balcony that gave them a view overlooking both the motel complex, the dinosaur statue and a small section of the Mojave Wasteland outside Novac. It was peaceful in a brooding way. Both men drank what was slowly becoming less and less bourbon.

"What you thinking about?" Brendan finally asked Connor.

"Jacobstown." Connor replied instantly.

"You miss it, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I thought I really wanted to find out who did Hanlon but... The more time I spend down here, the more I can't wait to just fucking end this investigation and go back." Connor said quietly, drinking.

"But you still wanna find out what's going on, yeah? What we've been thrown into, what we've discovered, can't be left alone. You agree with me on that, right?" Brendan asked his friend.

"I suppose so. But more and more I find myself wondering, is it even fucking worth it? More and more I find myself not caring anymore." Connor admitted.

Brendan leaned in closer to Connor. "This is gonna sound weird coming from me, considering the circumstances. But... You're still with us on this thing, right? You're not gonna half-ass this fucking investigation from this point onwards. Right?" Brendan sternly whispered.

Connor wasn't even sure of his answer. The bourbon most definitely played a part in that, but he still wouldn't have been sure if he was completely sober. He did indeed want to find out who killed Hanlon and just what was going on, but the idea of just leaving it all behind and returning to the life he wanted was just as appealing to him.

"Brendan... This investigation ending soon is my only ticket outer this... God forsaken wasteland."

"That doesn't answer my question." Brendan stared.

Connor kept his eyes away from Brendan for as long as he could. He couldn't bear to look him in the eye. It was true. What he was doing and the way he was thinking was gonna let his two partners down. And he didn't really want to do that, not after they'd showed him so much support. Finally, after a terrible moment of cringe worthy silence, Connor turned to the man who'd once saved his life.

"I'm with you both. Believe me, I am. But I'm not doing it for the NCR or even Hanlon anymore. I'm doing it for us... For me." Connor frowned.

Brendan nodded and put his hand on Connor's shoulder. "We'll finish it together and before long we can all return to whatever lives we want. I promise you that."

Connor and Brendan shared a moment of mutual respect and admiration before Brendan began to head back to the motel room.

"But you were wrong about one thing, Connor." Brendan added.

Connor finished the bottle of bourbon and then turned to the ex-legionary.

"This wasteland... It isn't god forsaken. Don't let that worry you." Brendan smirked. "This place scared any god off a long damn time ago."

Connor stared back at his friend until he entered the room. With nothing much else to say, think or do, Connor stood alone on the balcony looking up at the stars. Dreaming of Jacobstown.


	12. Chapter 10 - Spilled Secrets

**CHAPTER TEN**

 **SPILLED SECRETS**

 **WEDNESDAY, APRIL 18TH, 2282, NOVAC**

Freeside. The slums before you reached the main Strip of New Vegas were a filthy, depressing and treacherous area. Just walking through it you could feel eyes on your back, whether it be from gangs, fiends, homeless ghouls or hungry children. It was a poor area for poor people, unless you were lucky enough to be a part of The Kings, a gang of tough guy wannabe greasers, or the Van Graffs at the Silver Rush who handled and distributed Energy Weapons around the Mojave. The trio had entered through the Freeside North Gate after a long trek from Novac. It had killed them to leave the fairly decent accommodation of that town, but they had a job to do and were going to see it through. Nero and whatever he'd been up to seemed to be the final piece in an otherwise twisted and blurry jigsaw. They hadn't talked much more about what they thought was actually going on, theorised anymore about who killed Hanlon or even what this 'land deal' was actually about, because they had to focus on the mission at hand. Getting into Gomorrah and questioning one of its bosses was a big ask. Lord knows they had to do it though.

The three of them were all uneasy walking through the rotten and broken down streets of Freeside, but Brendan more in particular. Ever since they'd left Novac the former legionary had gotten that feeling again, that someone or something was watching their every move, but he just couldn't figure out who it could've been or why. He kept his senses alert and made sure there was no way anyone could get the drop on them. This was only enforced more after entering the slums outside of the New Vegas Strip. You could hear people crying in the distance, glass smashing, gunshots. It was just a generally dangerous area and the three of them knew it.

"I don't like this place." Brendan whispered to Connor as the trio walked up the main street.

"Nobody does. The gate to the strip's coming up ahead, we'll be outer here soon." Connor whispered back, his hand constantly on his pistol ready to draw.

"That's not just what I mean." Brendan looked around. "There's something watching us, man. I can feel it. Trust me, I'd know."

Connor looked at Brendan and then he and Shaun took a good hard look at the surrounding's of the street. They couldn't see many people, just a few King's, a few homeless people sitting next to trash cans but then it suddenly became more clear. On every corner, there was a person wearing dark leather armour and either having a hood up or down. They definitely were not King's, bodyguards for hire or basically any known gang in these streets. These mysterious people were keeping to themselves but there was just something shady about them.

"Come on. Double time." Shaun told his friends, speeding up.

The trio power walked up the gate to the The Strip, showed their passes to the large Securitrons and then entered the joyous New Vegas Strip, finally outer Freeside. The contrast between these two places, separated by a large albeit thin gate, was immense. On one side, a broken down mess of an area, the other side a brightly lit, happy go lucky city of sin. People were wobbling around either drunk or high on drugs, NCR soldier included. Prostitutes danced outside of Gomorrah and multiple fountains, the enormous tall tower of the Lucky 38 stood high above everything else like a physical incarnation of power. Nobody had entered it in awhile though, so it was apparently closed off to the public. Time could not be wasted taking in the surroundings, however.

"Alright, we all remember what to do right?" Connor turned to his friends.

"I'll go in, book a hotel suite for two hours, tell them I'm gonna order some girls and then just head straight up to the floor." Shaun said definitively.

Connor nodded at him, "That's right, be waiting for us. Remember to leave my satchel outside the room so we know which one you're in. Brendan and I are gonna suss Nero out and let it drop that we know about the 'land deal' and what happened between him and Hanlon."

"What happens if any other Omerta's clock what's going on?" Shaun asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about that, I'll handle it." Brendan said, rather reassuringly.

Shaun simply looked at his ex-legionary friend and nodded. That was good enough for him.

"Don't open the suite door to anybody unless it's us. You'll know it's me because I'll knock five times on the door." Connor told Shaun very directly, making sure he knew what to do.

People walking by, drunkards and others, looked on suspiciously. The trio were not exactly subtle in their little huddle outside the brightly lit Gomorrah, whispering to make sure nobody could hear their conversation. Eventually, Brendan and Connor both realised they were drawing the attention of even the NCR soldiers on watch and the beautiful girls dancing provocatively outside the building. Gomorrah looked evil, with its huge neon light's representing the silhouettes of two women and huge flames underneath the casino's logo. It just looked sinister.

"Okay, let's hurry this up. Shaun, head in, we'll follow you in five minutes." Brendan told his friend, patting him on the shoulder.

Shaun collected himself before walking away from his two friends towards the entrance doors of the casino. Before he even got there, he caught the eye of one of the dancers.

"Looking for something nice, honey?!" The prostitute slowly dragged her sentence out.

"If I was, I wouldn't be here." Shaun replied, no eye contact, before entering the casino.

Brendan and Connor watched as their friend was suddenly in the building and out of their sight. Until they got to the room he was in, the Brotherhood Knight was on his own. And so were they.

"Hand over the laser rifle." The first Omerta demanded of Shaun.

He was dressed just like the rest of them, grey pinstripe suit with a black fedora. It made Shaun grit his teeth with anger, but he had to go with the plan.

"Sure." Replied Shaun, taking the Laser Rifle off of his back and handing it over.

"You'll get it back on the way out." Arrogantly remarked the mobster, walking away.

Shaun took a look around the lobby and to the front desk ran by a beautiful woman. The Brotherhood Knight casually strolled up to the desk and leaned against it smiling. She wasn't looking in his direction, instead bending down filing some papers, giving Shaun a good look at her rear.

"One suite, please."

The woman jolted back up and turned around. "Oh my, I'm sorry, didn't see you there."

She had dark brown hair but a pale face with dark green eyes. Pleasure to look at, like most women in Gomorrah, but it was no time for intimacy.

"That's okay, I just wanted one suite, if that's alright." Shaun asked again, still smiling.

"How long would that be for?" The woman smiled back.

"Just two hours."

"Wow, looking to make it quick but memorable, huh?"

Shaun sighed and glared, "You certainly could say that."

After writing on some notes the woman held out her hand, "Alrighty, that'd be 300 caps please, sir."

At first the Brotherhood Knight felt like abandoning the whole mission for a price like that. Surely this woman was playing his finances like a fiddle given his appearance, but he soon reverted back to knowing he had to follow the plans.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Shaun stammered.

Out of Connor's small satchel bag, Shaun pulled out three 100c bags and handed them straight over. They were quickly thrown into a small safe and sealed away forever.

"Here's your key." She said, reaching, "Room 13, just off the elevator, corridor to your right."

Shaun took the key and just gave her a casual friendly nod of appreciation before walking into the main Casino floor. Wearing grotty Light Recon Armour, he stuck out like a sore thumb but didn't give it much thought. The main casino area was lively and packed with punters. Blackjack, Roulette, Poker, everything was being played in there and everything also being watched closely by the Omerta's. Girls were still dancing high above in cages hung from the ceiling. Shaun got a bit overwhelmed and didn't waste any time. He quickly bypassed all the people and headed straight for the elevators at the other side of the room.

 ** _TEN MINUTES LATER..._**

Standing outside and waiting was over. Connor and Brendan had to make their move.

"It's about our time." Brendan read Connor's mind.

Both men then made their way into Gomorrah with the same steady and casual pace that Shaun had only minutes earlier. They ignored any remarks from the dancing prostitutes and were ordered to hand their weapons over to the lobby Omerta exactly the same way. They did it without question and walked right by the lobby desk and clerk. Connor had been here before in the past and the place looked pretty much the same as it ever was. Beautifully designed and gorgeous to look at but seedy and miserable underneath. Just like it's prostitutes. Connor and Brendan took in the surroundings as they entered the Casino floor. How many Omerta's, how many civilians, which exits would be available in an emergency. Everything, they took mental notes of it all. To get Nero to show up, they were going to have to play it cool and not cause any trouble.

"Where do we go?" Brendan asked.

"I say the Zoara Club. It's like a cocktail bar, just through the doors at the other end of this place." Connor told Brendan and pointed.

Brendan went with whatever Connor said at this point. He knew the layout and Brendan didn't so the ex-legionary was happy to go along with that. Both men got eyed up by the Omerta's but it was just the same way they eyeballed everyone. Trying to look tough and intimidating. The two partners paid them no attention and kept walking casually until they reached the Zoara Club. It was a large dark lounge, lit only by small orange lights and the large spotlights of the dancing stage that stood high in the middle of the room. Girls were performing on stage and men were watching them sat at the multiple bar tables scattered around. The bar itself was at the back, tended by just one guy.

Connor saw an unoccupied table and chairs, "You sit down, I'll go get drinks from the bar and drop the hint."

Brendan was getting distracted by all the women dancing and the general slimy vibe of the place. It was horrible, the air just felt dirty and damp. The former legionary took a seat at the table and kept on watching the girls dance. Connor made his way to the bar and caught the eye of the bartender.

"Two scotch doubles, please." Connor asked politely.

The bartender just nodded and fixed up the drinks in front of the former NCR medic.

"And... I'd like to speak to Nero, please." Connor then leaned forward with a stern look.

"Yeah sure, I'll get him." The bartender unexpectedly responded.

Connor was suddenly speechless. Didn't know what to say. That was a hell of a lot easier than it should've been. After a moment, he enquired.

"That was a little too easy to ask for the fucking boss of this place." Connor winced.

"Nah he told me someone was gonna come asking for him. Told me to tell him as soon as you arrived." Bartender replied, his face blank.

Connor's face twisted further, "How the fuck did he know I was coming?"

The Bartender's arms and hands spread, "Hey man, I don't know. I don't ask questions, I'm just a fucking bartender. Here's your drinks, I'll send him over in a second."

Connor was told to go take a seat by the bartender, so he grabbed the two glasses of scotch and headed back over to the table Brendan was sitting at. Brendan was snapped out of his trance staring at the women as a glass of scotch was set down in front of him. He watched as Connor took a seat next to him, his face confused.

"What's wrong, I've seen that fucking look on you before." Brendan asked, picking up his glass and leaning forward.

"Nero. He's coming to see us."

"Yeah? Good, was that not the point?"

Connor looked at Brendan with wider eyes. "He knew we were coming. He's expecting us."

Brendan's eyes then widened too. "How the fuck?"

"You tell me... All I can say is... We've got questions that need fucking answering." Connor whispered to his comrade.

 ** _FIVE MINUTES LATER..._**

Shaun sat in the luxurious suite. There was a huge king size up a flight of stairs to the bed area, a H.A.M radio, book shelf and plenty wardrobes. It even had a decent bathroom and kitchen that weren't as filthy like most others in the Mojave. The Brotherhood Knight was sat alone on the couch in the living area. A bottle of scotch even came with the room and he'd wasted no time in taking a few sips while he waited for his two friends to bring up the Gomorrah boss. He kept thinking about his Brother's in Hidden Valley and the more he did the more he wanted to go check on them. Getting so close to where his faction was hiding a day before at REPCONN had really hit home how much he had missed them and wanted to see how they were doing. Something worried him though. A thought that had buzzed around his skull like an annoying Bloatfly. _What if they've left?_ He'd thought to himself. After all, he'd been imprisoned by the NCR for three months and had had no contact at all with anyone during. Shaun had become worried his faction had possibly left the Mojave and set off back to the Capital Wasteland without him. But just as soon as these thoughts occurred, Shaun locked them away again in order to focus on the job. _Stop it,_ he told himself. He then noticed he'd been in the suite for forty five minutes and wondered where his two friends were and what was taking them so long.

 ** _FIVE MINUTES LATER..._**

Everyone in the Zoara Club seemed to get a lot quieter and shady suddenly. Connor looked around and noticed it was because the man he was there to see had walked in through the locked door behind the bar. Nero. Filthy son of a bitch who ran the place, along with his sidekick Big Sal, although he was nowhere to be found. Nero looked just like all the other Omerta's except no fedora. His greasy brown slicked back hair made him instantly recognizable amongst the punters. Nobody messed with Gomorrah because of Nero. The Gomorrah boss easily spotted who was there to see him and casually made his way over to the table. Connor's heart rate was jacked and he didn't really know why. Maybe it was the realisation that he was about to get his answers, or maybe because he knew Nero was pretty dangerous. Nevertheless, he had Brendan with him, which eased the tension a little. The ex-legionary on the other hand, wasn't at all intimidated. As Nero arrived at the table, Brendan stared him out without blinking until the Omerta boss was sat in front of him and Connor.

"So... You're the two punks here to see me, huh?" Nero asked with the side of his mouth.

Brendan and Connor at first didn't know how to respond. All they had was questions. It took courage to finally spit something out.

"We're here to talk about Chief Hanlon. We know that he came here to speak to you almost a week ago." Connor said calmly, taking a drink.

"Yeah, he did. Asking too many questions as far as I recall. You two fuckers gonna do the same thing?" Nero asked, wincing pitifully.

Connor grit his teeth. He was getting impatient already and Brendan could sense it. The ex-Vexillarius stepped in to ease any coming trouble.

"We're not here to ask questions. We've got a holotape with info on it that you might want." Brendan told Nero very professionally, you could tell he'd done this before.

Connor watched as Brendan spoke easily with the dangerous gangster.

"What info?" Nero simply asked.

"Something to do with... NCR funds? Some deal about land?" Brendan chuckled, putting on a front, "We don't really know and we're wondering if you'd like it back."

"You playing me, asshole?" Nero's eyes squinted,

Brendan leaned forward "Well if I was, I wouldn't give you the fucking basic information right away, would I? Think about it you greasy haired motherfucker."

Nero glared back at Brendan but then smirked. He'd never been talked to like that so quickly off of a stranger. He sort of respected it.

"Alright, I guess you wouldn't. Yeah... I'd like that tape if you're offering. Where would it be?" Nero asked, his eyes fixed on Brendan.

"It's in a suite upstairs." Connor then butted in.

"That right?" Nero snarled at the former NCR soldier.

"That is right, and if you want that tape, you're gonna come with us to get it." Brendan firmly told the Gomorrah boss.

"Sure." Nero replied, suspiciously.

"Alone." Brendan instantly responded.

Nero took another look at Brendan, smiled wide and then raised his right fist and then spread his fingers. Instantly you could see Omerta's in every dark corner reveal themselves and walk away from the area.

"You're fucking lucky I need that tape, otherwise I'd have my boys skin you alive right now."

"Guess we'll count our blessings then, Nero." Brendan smiled in disgust before standing up.

"Move your ass." Connor then told the gangster.

Both men shot each other a look of pure hatred. They just didn't like each other for the obvious reasons. Nero then stood up with a smirk and followed Brendan to the elevators with Connor close behind him. Both Brendan and Connor knew the danger they were now in and that they had to play things right. Otherwise they knew that this seedy casino could be their tombs.

 ** _FOUR MINUTES LATER..._**

Shaun was getting restless in the suite. It had been another fifteen minutes and that was their first hour of the suite over. He didn't know what to make of it, but he took another drink of the scotch and then finally, at long last, he heard footsteps outside of the suite getting closer. It was down to the way whoever it was knocked on the door for Shaun to know if the mission had gone smoothly or not. He stood up to his feet and walked over to the large double doors of the room. Once the footsteps on the other side and had stopped, there was an uncomfortable few seconds of silence. What followed was five knocks on the door and the relief overcame Shaun as he then unlocked the doors and opened them up. The first face he saw was the Omerta in front of Connor and Brendan. Obviously Nero.

"Hold on a second, what the fuck is this?" Nero's voice raised as he pointed at Shaun.

Finally, isolated, Connor then grabbed Nero hard by the collar of his suit and dragged him roughly into the room. The former NCR soldier's teeth were tightened together and on show as he threw Nero into one of the book cabinets, destroying the wooden shelves on it. Shaun was a little shocked by how quick things had escalated, for a moment he wanted to try and stop Connor but Brendan held him back and shook his head.

"He's in control." Brendan said very quietly.

Nero was bruised after the collision with solid wood and already had a small gash on his brow that leaked blood.

"Agh! Fuck!" Nero groaned on the beautiful carpet.

"Hanlon said you were being transferred caps by a member of the Republic." Connor growled, breathing heavily, "We wanna know who it was."

"Blow me, you fucking cocksucker!" Yelled the Omerta boss.

Connor then dragged Nero back to his feet and pummelled him in the face four solid times before dropping him back onto the red stained floor. Nero was dazed by the blows, his nose and mouth now seeping blood.

"Who was it?! What for?!" Connor then shouted, pointing down at the building's owner.

Nero took a few seconds to come back around, rubbing his nose and eyes before looking up at the furious ex-soldier.

"The funds were to fucking keep me quiet..." Nero groaned, stunning the trio, "They were from a fucking Major or something... I don't know."

Nero's head was still spinning from the punches. Connor's eyes were wide and his brows high, he turned to make sure Brendan and Shaun had just heard the same thing. Nero was being paid to keep quiet. Not just with caps but also with land? As with most other answers, it only lead to more questions.

"We're gonna need more." Shaun frowned.

Enraged, the former NCR medic crouched down and grabbed Nero by the suit again and pulled him in close.

"The NCR were paying you to keep quiet? About what exactly?" Asked Connor angrily, his voice low.

Nero moaned and groaned for a second before spitting out some blood.

"No way... I spill it now, I'm fucked outer that land." Nero said, his eyes a little crossed.

Connor turned to Brendan, "Fuck this. Your turn."

Brendan took a look around the room for a tool that he needed. Nothing seemed to be exactly what he wanted, but then he noticed the broken down pieces of wood from the Nero's clash with the book shelves. The former legionary inspected the wood and took a very thin but long sharp splinter of it.

"What're you gonna do?" Shaun asked.

Brendan didn't reply, he just continued to walk over to Nero and grab his left arm and pull it round to his back.

"These things, can be particularly useful, underneath the finger nails." Brendan whispered to Nero before stabbing the splinter into him.

Nero began to scream at the top of his lungs from the pain. Brendan was impaling the wooden spike under the nail of his middle finger. Connor then pushed his own hands against Nero's mouth to make sure nobody heard the noise. Muffled but still loud, Nero's screams eventually died down as he lost his energy.

"What were they keeping you quiet about? What did you find out?" Brendan firmly whispered into Nero's ear again.

Connor let go of the gangsters mouth, letting him breath and letting the blood in his mouth run down his chin.

"One fucking... NCR drunkard in my bar... He let something slip." Nero struggled to form words.

"Yeah, and?" Connor raised his voice.

"All these NCR squad's that have been getting... slaughtered?" Nero opened his eyes.

"Yeah." Connor said.

"Those squads were being set up for it... By the NCR themselves." Nero dropped the bomb.

Connor's jaw dropped as he himself let go of Nero. His heart was in the back of his throat. Brendan also stopped dead in his tracks, speechless and also furious in an instant. Shaun's eyes widened with the sudden reveal but soon he realised that this didn't really surprise him at all. Connor felt like he was going to throw up. Pacing around the room in silence, he didn't know what else to say. Brendan looked at his friend.

"They were killing their own fucking soldiers?" Brendan asked aloud to Connor.

Connor wiped the sweat from his brow before turning, "That's what the man said."

Brendan turned Nero around to look at his bloody face.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Brendan asked, shaking him awake.

"Why would I lie? You're gonna kill me now anyways, right? So why the fuck would I go out keeping the Republic's fucking secrets?" Nero moaned, barely conscious.

Connor was still pacing around the room, at one point punching a dint into one of the very nice walls.

"Why's the NCR killing their own members?" Brendan enquired again.

"No fucking idea, believe me." Nero mumbled.

Shaun then crouched over Nero, wanting his own answers.

"What was the land deal all about?" Asked the Brotherhood Knight.

"I told the Major in the NCR that I knew this stuff... He offered me caps and a patch of protected land in the Mojave to keep me from spreading this shit..." Nero blurted out.

"Major? Major who? We want a fucking name or we're gonna have to start removing your teeth." Brendan sarcastically told the Omerta.

Nero groaned again in pain. Blood was still running from his brow and foaming from his lips. Brendan had to shake him again to keep him awake.

"Dhatri... or some shit." Nero revealed.

Connor looked back and froze. Major Dhatri... The man who basically recruited Connor for this crusade. Rage wasn't the word to describe what came over the former medic. Brendan and Shaun were different. The answers they were hearing did indeed unsettle them, but didn't surprise them. Connor then stormed over to Nero and sharply grabbed him out of Brendan's hands and pulled him to his feet.

"So Hanlon found out about this? About your deal, Dhatri and the NCR killing their own squads?" Connor asked, his eyes wide with anger.

"Yup..." Nero mumbled.

"So did you kill Hanlon? Or did Dhatri?"

"Huh? No, I don't know who did that, man. I don't know... But it wasn't the Major either. He was with me the morning Hanlon turned up dead." Nero then suddenly got scared.

Nero was revealing everything he knew, but unfortunately for him, it was the worst possible things Connor could hear.

"Connor... We need him alive, okay? Don't do anything stupid." Brendan firmly warned his friend, seeing that he was seething with anger.

Connor scoffed at Brendan and then turned back to the beaten casino boss.

"Downstairs, I asked for you and you came without question... Who told you we were coming?" Connor asked, wincing in confusion.

"I don't know who it was... But it was a woman. She contacted me through my H.A.M radio. She must've gotten my frequency from the Major." Nero admitted.

Brendan and Shaun looked at each other and immediately starting trying to guess who, but came to no instant conclusions. Connor still didn't let go of Nero, instead he continued to stare at him with wide furious eyes.

"Did you know about us? And the investigation?" Connor asked.

Nero looked confused, "What?"

Annoyed with the constant stuttering, Connor grabbed Nero's greasy hair and pulled it back hard.

"Did this woman tell you what we were doing?!" Connor shouted, Nero groaning in pain.

"No! She... Said you'd ask about Hanlon and that you'd have something that could ruin my deal. I don't even know how she got my frequency so I just fucking played along!" Nero told Connor.

"How the fuck could she know about the Hanlon's tape?!" Shaun suddenly raised his voice, making everyone realise it was the holotape the mystery woman mentioned.

Brendan smirked slightly and looked at both his friends, "Camp Golf... We heard someone outside of Hanlon's office. Makes perfect fucking sense to me."

Both Shaun and Connor looked at Brendan and realised how correct he was. Back at Camp Golf, all three men knew they were being watched and listened to, but they couldn't figure out why or who by. Finally, things were becoming clear.

"General Oliver... Does he have a part in any of this?" Connor asked Nero, strangely calmer now.

"Big Lee? No, not that I know of. But the Major told me not to ask too many questions if I wanted the deal."

"Did Dhatri tell you who was killing the NCR squads? Was it other NCR soldiers or something else?" Connor asked again, one too many.

"Nah man, I don't know shit beyond what I already fucking told you!" Nero then moaned in agony and fatigue.

Connor's eyes went from being wide to normal again, he'd managed to collect himself and not kill Nero. Finally, he let go of the Omerta boss who then fell to the floor like a corpse.

"Anything else you could tell us?" Brendan asked, standing up and walking over, "Anything that might help and keep us from coming back?"

Nero sat himself up and leaned against the couch, spitting more blood onto the otherwise gorgeous carpet.

"I recorded my conversation about the land deal with the Major onto a holotape too. Blackmail, you know? Make sure I got my deal. He doesn't know about that." Nero revealed, shrewder than given credit for.

The trio exchanged an impressed look at each other before turning back to Nero.

"Nice, you're not as dumb as you look. Where is it?" Connor asked, a demanding tone.

Nero looked at Connor, groaned in pain as he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out the same holotape he mentioned.

"Wasn't gonna keep it anywhere else... Be pretty stupid right? Hah... Just my fucking luck." Nero laughed pitifully to himself.

"Anything else?" Connor asked, looking back to Nero after taking the tape.

Nero coughed, laughed and then smiled, "Yeah... You don't need to hear it from me but I'll tell you anyway... You're all completely fucked, just like Hanlon was."

As Nero chuckled away to himself, Shaun hit a breaking point. The Brotherhood Knight ran over and kicked Nero straight in the face and into unconsciousness.

"Piece of shit." Shaun growled.

All three men looked down at the sleeping Omerta with pity and disgust.

Brendan then looked at Connor, "Who do we take that to? Who the fuck can we trust?"

"Hsu. We can take this to Colonel Hsu. If we mention nothing about Dhatri just yet, maybe Hsu can take this and get the full truth to spill." Connor told his friends a plan, exasperated.

"I'm not comfortable going back to McCarran." Shaun firmly told Connor.

"Me neither." The ex-legionary agreed.

"Alright then we'll think of something on our way out of New Vegas! Yeah?!" Connor asked, getting annoyed.

Brendan and Shaun agreed with their partner. They were both correct in their way of thinking though. After what Nero had just told them, they were right to not want to go anywhere near NCR premises. But Connor knew there was no other way to put it all to bed and get the final truth. Nevertheless, they couldn't hang around Gomorrah any longer. They'd just beat the owner to a pulp and it was only a matter of time before their suite time was up and more Omerta's would come knocking.

"We gotta get moving. Like right now." Shaun told the others.

"No shit. Just act casually on the way out but try to move as fast as you can." Connor whispered to his friends.

"Right behind you, pal." Brendan told Connor.

Leaving Nero to sleep in a pool of his own saliva and blood, the trio left the suite and locked him in. They made their way to the elevator and knew they'd have to play it cool and raise no suspicions if they wanted to get out completely unscathed. They spoke no words to each other as they entered the elevator. The revelations they'd just been given were too overpowering. Little did the trio know, the worst was yet to come.


	13. Chapter 11 - Crumbling Down

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **CRUMBLING DOWN**

 **WEDNESDAY, APRIL 18TH, 2282, NEW VEGAS STRIP**

Somehow, someway, the three men made it through the Casino floor without drawing any unwanted attention from any of the countless Omerta's. Slowly and carefully, one at a time, each man took their weapons back from security and exited back onto the lively New Vegas Strip. Background rumbles of people cheering and being merry were instantly heard again, contrasting the miserable and seedy underbelly of the casino they had just left. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning it's shift downwards, so time was of the essence. The trio regrouped outside of Gomorrah over by the gate leading back into Freeside. They were finally all calm and collected after the tension had burned through them after their dangerous acts in the casino.

Brendan made sure his .44 Magnum had a full cylinder, Shaun reloaded his Laser Rifle and made sure the Omerta's hadn't damaged it whilst Connor put a full new magazine into his 9mm pistol. All three took one last look around the Strip just to make sure they weren't attracting eyes or being followed. Brendan didn't have his usual feeling of being watched for once, so it put him at ease as well as Shaun and Connor.

"Where do we go now then? Because I will not go back to McCarran. I just won't, I meant what I said in there." Shaun said to Connor, his voice quiet.

Connor listened and then shook his head and let out a deep breath. He had to come up with something quick, they couldn't progress onwards unless a decision was made.

"Are you sure _you_ wanna go back to McCarran?" Asked the ex-Vexillarius to his friend.

Connor then turned to Brendan, "I have to. We have to get this holotape to Colonel Hsu. Everything he told me before we left has turned out to be true. It all make's even more sense now."

"How do you mean?" Asked Shaun.

"Hsu's demeanour when he spoke to me wasn't right, like I told you. For the man being second in command to just Oliver, he was strangely nervous and worried. Now I get why... Because he obviously suspected someone on the inside."

"Do you think he had any particular suspects?" Brendan whispered close.

Connor shrugged, "No idea, he wouldn't say. And given what Nero told us, I can see why Hsu never mentioned any names or theories. In case someone was listening in."

All three then stood in silence and wonder once again, their next move unclear.

"So do you have a plan of action or not?" Shaun asked Connor directly.

"I'll go to McCarran with Nero's holotape. In the meantime, you both head somewhere else and wait for me there. Take Hanlon's holotape with you for backup. There's no confessions on it or hard evidence but enough to raise suspicions." Connor told his friends definitively.

"What exactly are you saying? That you don't expect to come back from McCarran?" Brendan glared.

Connor gave his friend a confident look, "No, I'll be alright, don't worry. It's just leverage."

"Well then any ideas where me and Shaun should go? I'm not going back to Novac, I wanna be close in case any shit starts to go down, you know?" Brendan said, reliably.

Connor thought for a second, took a look down the Strip and then a light bulb flashed in his head.

"There's another motel just outside of New Vegas. The 'El Ray Motel' if I recall right. It's shitty and rundown, probably some Med-X addicts hanging around but nobody'll know you're there."

Connor then looked at both Brendan and Shaun waiting for their approval of the plan.

"Okay, we'll wait for you there." Brendan agreed.

"First we gotta get outer New Vegas and Freeside, though." Shaun mentioned.

Connor and Brendan then realised they still had to traverse through the grim and desolate outskirts of New Vegas in order to even execute their new plan. They didn't want to, but they had to.

"Well let's just get it over with, we'll split up on the other side. Just keep your hands near your guns." Brendan told his comrades.

All three men then moved to The Strip's gate and exited into Freeside. The stark change in atmosphere and appearance hit them in their faces again. Walking past the big Securitrons was uneasy, they were only there to make sure nobody entered illegally, but even they seemed like they were watching the trio. Paranoia was starting to set in. If the NCR themselves had something to do with the whole investigation, then it meant the possible enemy could be everywhere. There was a rotten smell of smoke and grime in the air as the three men made their way sharply from the gate and down the main street. Brendan suddenly felt his senses go on red alert and his gut do a somersault.

"Connor..." Brendan said, stopping in his tracks.

The former NCR soldier looked back, "What's up?"

Suddenly a huge bang of gunfire and hail of bullets shot in the trio's direction. All three hit the dirt before any of the bullets could hit them, it was a miracle that none did.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK?!" Connor yelled, face down in the sand.

Shaun equipped his laser rifle, remained as calm as he could and began crawling towards a burnt out car wreckage.

"Come on! Over here!" The Brotherhood Knight shouted.

Crawling was all the trio could do. If they were to pop their heads up, chances are they'd lose them. Brendan took a look back at the gate as they crawled for cover and saw that an innocent bystander had been shredded by the gunfire and was now a corpse on the ground in a pool of muddy blood. People in the street were screaming and running, the trio could hear them.

"What the hell are we looking at here?!" Connor shouted up to Shaun.

The Brotherhood Knight had his back against the wrecked car and was waiting for the opportune moment to peak out and assess the situation. Connor had pulled out his Hunting Rifle as he crawled and eventually got next to Shaun. The wrecked car banged and tinged with every bullet that hit it. Thankfully the steel was thick enough for none to get through.

"You seen who's shooting at us?!" Connor asked Shaun under the sound of gunfire.

"Not yet! I'm gonna need some suppressing fire from you two!" Shaun looked back.

Connor and Brendan then gave each other a look and without saying anything, both knew what to do. The former NCR medic and the ex-legionary both aimed their weapons into the air, Hunting Rifle and .44 Magnum respectively, and fired multiple shots at the sky. Echoing down the street, these shots silenced all others for a few moments. Whoever was firing at the trio were taking cover. This gave Shaun the moment he had been needing. The Brotherhood Knight peaked slightly out from behind the car and took a look down the dilapidated and destroyed street. Four men, he saw. The same weird men the trio had seen walking into New Vegas earlier that day wearing strange leather gear and black hoods. Neither of the trio knew who these figures worked for or what faction they belonged to, but they were the ones currently trying to kill them.

"It's those fucking mystery men! You know from earlier when we walked through!" Shaun turned back and yelled.

"How many?" Brendan asked.

"Four of them."

Brendan then took a peak out himself from the other end of the wreckage. One of them was stood out in plain sight underneath a bent lamppost. Seeing a muzzle flash, Brendan sharply launched himself back behind cover before the bullet hit his face.

"I see one far out on the left! I don't know what they're packing, but it's heavy shit!"

"It's Service Rifles! I know their sounds anywhere!" Connor then revealed.

"I'm gonna need another suppress from one of you! We need to know where the other three are covering!" Shaun ordered.

Connor didn't waste any time and fired his Hunting Rifle into the sky, once again fading away all incoming fire. All three then took the precious few seconds to spot their enemies. Brendan only saw the same one that had fired at him under the lamppost. Connor saw an enemy covering inside a destroyed bus wreck and Shaun saw two right at the back of the street. Brendan fired upon the enemy that had seen him but no bullet landed. Having to get back to cover quickly meant the trio had to choose their shots carefully.

"Fuck! What the hell are we gonna do?!" Brendan asked, his voice loud with anger.

"Relax! We're gonna get outer this, trust me!" Shaun told Brendan, surveying the area.

Shaun could see that across from them and the wrecked car was an alley, leading around the building that the enemies were firing next to. The only thing between them and the alley was an open area of a few meters.

"Alright, you see that alley!?" Shaun pointed, his head down from incoming rounds.

Connor and Brendan both looked around and saw where the Brotherhood Knight meant.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get there?! We'll be torn to pieces once we leave this fucking cover!" Connor scolded Shaun.

"I got the most accurate weapon, remember!? I'll cover you two, as soon as they see that I've got a Laser Rifle, they won't be so eager to shoot at us!"

"So we run over and then what?!" Connor asked.

"Fuck me, do you remember anything of combat?! You and Brendan flank around the building, I'll try to take out as many as I can! Once you're both on the other side, it'll be easy pickings!" Shaun loudly explained.

"I'm good with that!" Brendan shouted before popping out to fire once again.

Shaun quickly gave a blast of his Laser Rifle at the enemies. He could see two of them take cover, one in the bus wreckage, one behind it.

"Alright, on my count of three..." Shaun whispered as the gunfire died down for a moment.

Connor and Brendan quickly reloaded their weapons as they waited for Shaun's command. Connor didn't have many .308 rounds left for his rifle, so he unbuttoned the holster of his pistol in preparation.

"One..." Shaun started.

Connor then quickly aimed out and took a shot at bus wreck.

"Two..."

The sweat was now chilling the skin of all three men, especially Brendan and Connor.

"THREE!" Shaun roared as he left cover and blasted his Laser Rifle.

On that, Connor and Brendan launched out of cover and ran as fast as they could across the opening in the street towards the alley that was dark and out of sunlight. The blasts from Shaun's Laser Rifle echoed through the area, it was a real intimidating sound, even for Brendan and Connor, who it wasn't even aimed at. Even with Shaun's cover fire though, the two men felt bullet's stray past their heads and bodies, like tiny scratches of air. Finally and by some miracle, both Connor and Brendan were out of the enemies' sight and in the shade and safety of the alleyway. The building covering them was three stories high and the alley was littered with another car wreckage and some huge dumpsters.

"You alright?!" Connor shouted over to Shaun.

The Brotherhood Knight was now shooting rather freely, almost as if there wasn't four enemies firing back at him. All the gunshots and zaps of the Laser Rifle made Shaun unable to hear Connor's concern, so he continued to fire his long red beams.

"He'll be fine, come on, we gotta move!" Brendan then grabbed Connor's arm.

Both men began their jog through the alley, but before long, they were met by two more dark mysterious figures who immediately fired upon them.

"DOWN!" Brendan then dragged Connor to the ground behind one of the many dumpsters.

"I saw two!" Connor yelled.

"Same here. Let me lay down some cover fire and then you lean out to take your best shot, okay?!" Brendan ran the idea past his friend.

Connor nodded after ducking from the rattle of a bullet hitting the dumpster. Brendan then aimed just the barrel of his magnum over the dumpster, but not himself. Firing off three rounds, Brendan took the two enemies' attention giving Connor an opening. The former NCR soldier then fully exited cover, constantly on the move to the right and fired his Hunting Rifle at one of the dark figures, destroying most of their neck into a small explosion of blood and flesh.

"One down!" Connor shouted to Brendan whilst sliding behind the other car wreckage.

Brendan peaked out from cover and saw the only remaining enemy looking down at their fallen comrade. Brendan's world stopped dead for a second. He saw something he recognised, but quickly put the thought to bed. Soon enough, the ex-Vexillarius blasted one more bullet at the remaining figure and watched as their forehead came apart and the body dropped to the floor like a heavy sack of shit.

"Clear! Let's move!" Brendan turned and looked over to his friend.

Connor nodded and then both men regrouped on the alley's broken floor and began their run around to get back onto the street to help Shaun.

Knight Morse could see only two enemies now, the others must have saw Connor and Brendan run into the alley and went on to meet them. Shaun looked at the alley for a second but couldn't see his two friends so he couldn't warn them of what they were in for.

"Fuck..." He whispered to himself.

Shaun was now in full battle mode. What the Brotherhood had trained him for. It brought back vivid memories to him of fighting swarms of Super Mutants in the ruins of Washington D.C back home. In comparison, these enemies were nothing, which is why he found himself not that intimidated or worried. More confused if anything. Shaun wanted to know who the hell these people were but unfortunately he was going to have to kill them first. Taking another look at the area, Shaun noticed the figure inside the bus wreckage was reloading. Sacrificing his position, the Brotherhood Knight left the cover of the car and aimed his Laser Rifle carefully. He locked eyes with the enemy he was going to obliterate for a split second before doing so. One zap from the laser burnt the dark figure in the wreckage alive and turned him into a pile of grey and white ash. The blast even set some of the wreckage on fire. Seeing the one remaining figure standing in shock over his comrade being turned to dust, Shaun began sprinting towards him with the intention of questioning. The two men ended up colliding into a scuffle on the ground. Punching and scratching at one another, Shaun started to get a little fearful, as he'd not had much hand to hand training but clearly his enemy had. Every blow Shaun tried to land was blocked and deflected. Suddenly the figure pulled out a machete from their black robes and Shaun had to use his entire arm strength to keep it from slicing him to pieces. Sweat ran down his face as he struggled to keep the blade away.

Connor and Brendan continued to run down the last leg of the alleyway, they could now see the brightly lit street ahead. All gunfire had stopped and so did all laser blasts, so either Shaun was completely dead or their enemies were. Both were eager to find out so kept their speed up.

"Think he's okay?!" Connor asked Brendan.

"I fucking hope so!" Brendan replied.

Just as the two men neared the end of the alleyway, another two members of the mysterious group appeared, one with a spear and one with a 10mm pistol. Time seemed to slow down as did Connor and Brendan's movements. Everything went silent, all the two could hear were their hearts and their breaths. Brendan aimed up his .44 Magnum but he wasn't quick enough. As the figure with the spear attacked Connor, the other figure aimed and blasted Brendan in the abdomen with their 10mm. The former Legionary wretched with pain as he bent forward and hit the floor.

"Bren! Fuck!" Connor roared.

Suddenly, all NCR training came back. Connor easily dodged the spear attacking enemy and emptied his entire 9mm pistol into the man who had just shot Brendan. The blood poured and sprayed out of every entry and exit wound on them until they lay dead on the floor. Connor kept his wide angry eyes on the corpse until he realised there was a very much alive and very much armed enemy still behind him. As he turned, the enemy began to growl and roar as they pulled the spear back to throw it. There was nothing Connor could do but tensely close his eyes.

"You filth- **_BANG!_**

Brendan's last .44 round punched a large fleshy hole through the final enemy's temple, saving Connor's life once again. The former medics eyes widened with shock as he saw the final corpse hit the floor and form a huge puddle of red ooze. Then he saw his friend clutching the side of his abdomen, blood all over his hands and leather armour.

"Bren!" Connor quickly ran over.

Brendan groaned and moaned in pain, struggling to form words.

"Fuck... Where'd he get you?!" The medic asked.

Brendan moved his hand away from the bullet wound, revealing that it was just above the waist, far to the left.

"I don't think it's anywhere too bad... But fuck does it hurt." Brendan said through tightened teeth.

Connor examined the wound and came to the same fortunate conclusion.

"Nah, Bren. It ain't bad. It's not even bleeding as much as it could."

"That's another one you owe me, motherfucker." Brendan painfully laughed to himself.

Connor would've laughed with him until he remembered Shaun.

Shaun's arms were weakening and the man on top of him wasn't giving up yet. The machete blade was aimed directly down towards Shaun's chest. One slip up and he would probably be fully impaled. The Brotherhood Knight squirmed and grunted as he tried to get himself out of the position, but it was useless, they were too strong. Shaun then felt his arms lose all their strength just as he heard a close gunshot and felt the enemy fly off of him onto the ground, machete still in hand. Shaun saw that Connor, with Brendan leaning on his shoulder, had shot the enemy in the back.

"He's still alive, Shaun!" Connor yelled from the distance.

The Brotherhood Knight turned to his would-be killer and kicked the machete out of his hand just as they attempted another lung up from the floor. Clearly weakened from the bullet wound, the mysterious enemy became an easy kill for Shaun as he wrapped his arms around their neck and sharply snapped it. Silencing him forever.

Shaun dropped the corpse to the ground, "What's wrong?!"

He noticed that Brendan was clutching a small wound and ran over to see.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be alright, doc here says so." Brendan smirked, still clearly in pain.

"Who the fuck were these guys?!" Shaun turned to Connor.

"Hell if I know, but they fought like no enemy I've seen in a long damn time." Connor replied, assessing the area and the damage.

People on the streets began to reappear after the chaos had died down. Two more civilians had been killed in the crossfire between the bus and car wreckages. There wasn't anything the trio could've done to save them. Kings starting to exit the School of Impersonation that they were based at, now that the fighting was done. Clearly whoever mainly resided in Freeside had nothing at all to do with what had just gone down. The Kings were just as surprised as the innocent civilians and children were. The fire on the bus from Shaun's Laser Rifle continued to burn, letting off a huge smoke line. Bodies were everywhere laying in blood pools. Turmoil had torn through Freeside and made it look even more desolate than it already was. The trio were out of breath and in complete shock at what they had just been through.

Connor sat Brendan down near the final dead corpse as he needed a moment to himself. Shaun and the former medic spread out a few yards and caught their breaths.

"This... Wasn't fucking right." Shaun told Connor, breathing heavily.

"Yeah no shit."

"No..." Shaun then approached Connor close, "This wasn't. Fucking. Right."

Connor stared at Shaun.

"Do you read me?" Shaun then asked angrily.

Before Connor could get a word out, Brendan took both of their attentions.

"I got it! This here... It's exactly what's been bothering me..." Brendan called his friends over, pointing at something on the corpse.

Connor and Shaun both looked at one another in confusion and then wandered over to see what their wounded friend meant.

"What is it?" Connor asked, wiping sweat from his mouth.

"I knew I saw something I recognized... The way these guys fought." Brendan said with a slight groan, "Then I saw one of them using a spear... And now this one with a fucking machete..."

The ex-NCR soldier and Brotherhood Knight both looked at what Brendan was pointing at, but they weren't quite with him. They said nothing.

"These fuckers..." Brendan pointed his finger in a circular motion, "I know who they were..."

Connor's eyes widened slightly. The ex-Vexillarius was smart enough, so if Brendan said he knew, then he knew. Shaun on the other hand, wanted more information before he could accept any theory.

"You're chalking a theory up to just a spear and a machete?" Asked the Brotherhood Knight.

Brendan shook his head and then lifted up a torn thread of leather on the final corpses arm, revealing the tattoo of a bull.

"These were fucking Legionaries."


	14. Chapter 12 - Nowhere Else to Turn

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **NOWHERE ELSE TO TURN**

 **WEDNESDAY, APRIL 18TH, 2282, EL REY MOTEL**

Light was fading as the sun went down on the horizon. Seemingly quicker than usual, adding more urgency to the trio's already desperate circumstances. They had exited the slums of Freeside after their close encounter with death by mysterious Legionaries.

Brendan, still wounded and being helped along by Connor, kept going through it over and over in his head. As sure as the lights in New Vegas would be lit every day, he had been certain there were no Legionaries left in the Mojave. Brendan had separated before the second battle at Hoover Dam, which was won by the Republic. So he couldn't grasp exactly what the hell was going on, but he was determined to find out, as long as his new bullet hole would let him. The three men had been very on edge during their whole trek from the bloodbath in Freeside on their way to the El Rey Motel, an apparent safe harbour according to Connor. They couldn't help but think that there were eyes all over them at all times.

Shaun was furious with the circumstances. Thinking about the innocent Freeside civilians that had taken bullets in the crossfire. The Brotherhood Knight had asked himself over and over how the Legionaries knew they were coming. How did they know? Who had told them? It was eating away at him. All he wanted now was to go see his Steel Brother's in Hidden Valley, maybe they could help. Maybe he could get out, but at the same time, the thought of abandoning his two friends now was a painful one.

Connor's mind remained stern on the whole journey. He didn't have much to say or even think. Whatever was going on clearly ran deeper than he'd ever anticipated. Nero, Legionaries, double-crosses, setups, blackmail, everything seemed to have a hand in this mystery. The former medic started to wonder if he even wanted to find out the truth, but those wonder's were always shot down in an instant. Of course he wanted to know, and after coming this far nothing was going to stop him. Connor would expose whatever it was not only for him, but for his friends and for the poor people in Freeside who now lay prematurely dead.

Now they found themselves on the dimly lit and cracked road on the outskirts of New Vegas, with the visibility of their surroundings getting lower and lower as the sun did the same. Connor had Brendan supported with his shoulder and Shaun was taking point ahead, Laser Rifle in hand. The three of them had went a full circle around the area to get to their destination. It stood just South of The Strip that they were in a few hours earlier. They were surrounded by dead buildings, some with no walls, some with no roofs and an area seemingly void of people, but that would change when they arrived at the El Ray Motel. Earlier in their struggled walk, Connor had taken a few minutes to visit the Gun Runner's, a small store operated by a Protectron Robot that sold weapons, ammo, armour and other items. What he'd bought was three small two-way radios. He was now cap-less.

"What'd you buy those for?" Brendan asked, his voice pained.

"For us. We gonna have to keep in contact."

"So you're really heading back to McCarran then?" Brendan asked, having thought his friend wasn't serious.

"No other choice." Connor whispered.

Brendan and Shaun were by all accounts certain that the NCR themselves played a part in Hanlon's death and that they could not be trusted anymore. While they were within their rights to think that, Connor knew the Republic better than they did and still held on to a little bit of trust for those he once served. All three men knew from Nero that Major Dhatri was responsible for setting up the land deal with the Gomorrah boss to keep him quiet about a spilled secret. But they still didn't know for sure who else within the NCR was involved. This kept Connor from completely distrusting them altogether. Until he knew all the main players in the cover up, he couldn't completely disregard his former faction.

Eventually at long last the trio came upon the site of the El Ray Motel, slightly shrouded in darkness. The smell of Med-X and Jet was hideous and made their noses feel damp. The place was run down, most rooms were boarded up to either keep people out or even keep people in. Some old rooms were blocked off by more wrecked pre-war cars but there was an adequate amount still free. El Ray didn't have any management, nobody to pay for rooms. You just took which you wanted. It was large and dilapidated like most of the Mojave. Very different to the better kept Dino Dee-lite Motel in Novac. Shaun kept his weapon aimed out in case of any trouble. Fiends were known to operate in this area of New Vegas. Fortunately all the trio were greeted by was half-baked chem addicts that sat around gazing into thin toxic air. These broken people tried to form words at Connor, Brendan and Shaun but all of it was pretty disjointed and incomprehensible. One addict in particular could've been dead, laying on the ground of the first floor in a pool of bloody vomit. It disgusted the trio but also saddened them. There was nothing they could do as they had no time.

Brendan and Shaun had both noticed by this point that the El Ray Motel stood only a few hundred yards from the large gate of Camp McCarran. This infuriated them but they decided to keep quiet until they were in one of the rooms. The Brotherhood Knight and former Legionary both trusted Connor strongly by this point, so they put faith in his plan despite being unnerved by their closeness to what they perceived as the enemy.

"Take your time, no rush." Connor told Brendan as they both started to ascend the wooden staircase to the second floor.

Brendan grunted and groaned with each step. The wound in his waist was not fatal, but it had immobilised him slightly. Every move hurt.

"Christ... You're gonna patch this up, right?" Brendan asked through gritted teeth.

"As best I can." Connor replied.

Shaun again took point ahead and scoped out the only three rooms that were empty. They were not high end in the slightest. All were damp and dirty, but they had to make do for the time being. Shaun chose the middle room, as it had the best looking bed.

"This one!" Shaun called back.

Brendan and Connor heard Shaun just as they got to the top of the staircase. Connor tried to move his friend a little faster but the ex-Vexillarius stopped suddenly.

"What?" Connor asked.

Brendan didn't reply, he instead sharply turned around and looked down the stairs and across the main grounds of the El Ray. His eyes darted around fast, like an animal.

"What is it?" Connor asked louder.

"Not sure... Just felt like something." Brendan turned back and continued moving.

Brendan didn't want to worry his friends just yet, so he kept the heavy feeling like they were being followed to himself. He'd felt it before, practically on the entire mission, but right now it felt more overpowering than ever. Brendan was trained to look out for stuff like that and he was very rarely wrong. Instead he focused on getting to the room, resting up and letting Connor tend to his wound.

 ** _THIRTY MINUTES LATER..._**

Connor finished up the bandage around Brendan's waist. Some blood pushed its way through the cloth but it was normal. Shaun had found a bottle of scotch in one of the room's wardrobes which had come in handy both cleaning Brendan's bullet wound and helping the ex-legionary get through the painful procedure. All three hadn't slept in almost a full day and it was starting to wear them down, but they couldn't stop. Not yet. Connor patted Brendan on the shoulder and handed him the rest of the scotch.

"Well done. You'll be alright. Just let it heal itself now." Connor told his friend.

Shaun was outside on the Motel ledge keeping an eye out. He had heard a few noises coming from the room next to them but it was probably just another chem addict. No need to waste time on them. Staring at the gate and the neon words above it reading 'CAMP MCCARRAN' made Shaun feel sick with both worry and anger. He'd taken the past thirty minutes to really make a decision, and he'd finally made it. Now he just had to run it by his friends. He was going to stick by them until the end of the job, but first he had to go and see the Brotherhood. Remembering what Connor said about the NCR wanting him to get as much info on the Brotherhood of Steel as possible made Shaun wonder if his faction was in trouble too or at least had some part in this whole mess as well. The urge couldn't be controlled any longer. Shaun knew how to get to Hidden Valley the easiest way and knew he could probably get there within a few hours, so he couldn't waste any more time thinking over it. Suddenly Shaun heard three knocks on the door of their motel room. It was Connor signalling that he could stop keeping watch. The Brotherhood Knight then went back into the grotty motel room and stood in front of the door looking at Brendan sitting on the bed and Connor outside the bathroom.

"Are we gonna talk about what fucking happened back in Freeside?" Shaun began.

"What's there to talk about? Until we find out more information, there's nothing we can put together." Connor replied.

"The Legion wouldn't attack us like they did for no reason, I know that. There was something very strange about what went down. They're under orders, but from who... I don't know." Brendan told his friends, the most experienced Legionary.

The three of them went quiet. The topic of what had happened in the slums outside of Vegas was something that still stung. They didn't want to bring it up yet. Connor was right in his words, however. More pieces were indeed needed if they were to see the bigger picture.

"What's next then? Cause you better have a good reason bringing us this close to McCarran." Shaun told Connor.

"If it's the NCR we gotta hide from, then there's no better place to hide than in plain sight. Am I right?" Connor asked his friends.

Neither Brendan or Shaun responded. Connor made a good point.

"I say you both stay here. I'm heading into McCarran to find Hsu and Oliver and take Nero's holotape to them." Connor announced.

Brendan finished a gulp of scotch, "You sure we can trust them?"

"I trust Hsu. Why else would he tell me what he told me that day we left? As for Oliver... I don't know. But I'm not about to count him out of my list of trustful people just yet. Nobody's mentioned him in all this."

"So what? Is that supposed to clear him?" Shaun winced.

"I'm not sure what you both want me to say." Connor then asked, his face twisted.

Shaun attempted to speak and then stopped himself. He couldn't really find the words that he wanted.

"What we're saying is. If you're gonna go into McCarran... Watch your back. We don't know who's involved in all of this. We don't where it begins or where the whole thing fucking ends. So watch yourself." Brendan told his friend sternly.

Connor listened to his comrade and then looked away. The stress of the situation was starting to clearly take a hold of all three men. Neither knew where to go from here and were pretty much just winging it. For better or worse.

"Alright, you two stay in here for awhile. Keep the radio's on hand and I'll be in touch if I feel I have to." Connor finally concluded.

"Nah... I'm going somewhere." Shaun then revealed.

Connor and Brendan shot him a look of surprise and confusion.

"Where?" Brendan asked.

"I'm going to Hidden Valley. That's where the Brotherhood is. I have to see them. Not just for me but... For them. I think they might be involved in all of this. Or be in at least _some_ danger." Shaun explained to his partners.

Connor was shaking. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and let out a long sigh. Brendan kept on drinking the scotch, rubbing his tired eyes and his sore waist.

"What if we need you here?" Connor asked.

"I won't be gone long. Hidden Valley isn't that far and I know a way there fast." Shaun replied.

Connor and Brendan didn't respond because they were struggling to take it in. Throughout the whole mission and investigation, the trio had not split up and they didn't want to at this point. Whether that was because of personal feelings or practical reasons wasn't known to any of them. Now they just sat in the dusty, rundown and almost empty motel room in silence, not wanting to leave each other in case of any danger.

"I need to do this..." Shaun whispered out.

Brendan felt for his friend. Out of the three of them, Shaun was the only one who had been ripped from his life rather than choosing to leave it, like his two comrades had. Neither of them could blame him or lay their own insecurities on him to make him stay. They had to let him go and do what he had to do. Connor walked up to Shaun and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, man... You go." Connor nodded, "Just promise me you'll keep in touch with the radio, yeah?"

Shaun put his hand on Connor's outstretched arm and looked at the man that only a few days ago he had hated.

"I promise, Connor. You'll hear from me." Shaun nodded back.

Shaun then walked over to Brendan and the two exchanged a friendly hug as Brendan kept sitting to accommodate his wound. For two very different people, from very different pasts, Brendan and Shaun had formed a strange close bond after everything they'd been through.

"Good luck. I'll see you both soon." Shaun told his friend with a slight smile as he made his way to the door.

Connor and Brendan looked on with worried faces as their friend opened the door and quickly exited. One minute he was with them and the next minute he was gone. Little did they know how long Shaun had been wanting and planning that very decision. It took a few minutes of total silence between the two remaining men to fully comprehend that, while Shaun was going to be fine and would keep to his promise, they were now a man down. Even more so if Brendan's condition was anything to go on. Connor had to enter McCarran alone and hopefully get to the bottom of everything that had happened up until that point. He wasn't completely sure it was a good idea or not but they had no other option. After minutes of no interaction, Connor turned to Brendan who was still sitting on the bed rubbing his bandaged wound.

"You gonna be alright if I head out?" Connor asked.

"I'm sure I'll manage. Just don't do anything stupid, yeah?" Brendan followed up.

"I don't plan on it. Just remember to keep the radio handy in case I need you or need to tell you anything."

"I got it right here." Brendan gestured, radio in hand.

Connor then un-holstered his 9mm pistol and loaded it with a new magazine and made sure the safety was off. Brendan observed his friend and could see the hint of fear on his face. It was normal after everything that had happened, but clearly Connor wasn't sure what he was going to find out in McCarran or if he even wanted to go in at all.

"You sure about this, Connor?" Brendan asked.

Connor grabbed the motel room's door knob, "Not at all. But what else is there?"

Brendan and Connor exchanged worried and sad looks before the latter opened the door and closed it behind him, on his way to the unknown. Leaving the former Legionary completely alone in a strange motel room.

Brendan eventually lay down on the bed and stared up at the cracked and mouldy ceiling with a glass of scotch in his hand. Sipping at it, his mind went over and over the investigation and all the cracks that _it_ also had. He'd seen Legionaries. They had tried to kill him and his two friends specifically. _Why? Who were you working for?_ He kept asking in his head. It was a shame that they hadn't been able to take one of them alive in Freeside. They'd given the trio no choice but to kill them, in typical Legion fashion. Brendan knew how they fought, having done it himself, and knew they always fought with the intention of never being in a position to be held for questioning. Legionaries would rather die. Eventually his thoughts turned to Nero in Gomorrah. The man they'd left alone a bloody mess. What if he'd somehow tipped the Legionaries off? But then again, Brendan thought, the mysterious Legionaries were already in Freeside watching him and his friends before they even got to Gomorrah. There was an answer buried somewhere, he just couldn't dig it up.

Brendan's concentration was taken suddenly by a noise. A sound. A voice. It was coming from the next room. His ears were good, like wolves' ears. Brendan struggled to get up from the bed and to his feet but he managed it. Getting closer to the wall between him and the next room's occupant, Brendan could hear more and more much clearer.

 _Hidden Valley... Nero... Holotape's... El Ray..._ Were among the words he heard being spoken by a single person. It was a woman he realised. The voice was of a female. Brendan eventually drank the rest of his scotch, rested the glass against the thin and damaged wall and put his ear on the rear end of said glass to hear better. He heard the woman talking to seemingly nobody that was present.

"Get there quickly if you have a head start." Said the female voice.

Another few moments went by of silence, as if she was listening to somebody, possibly on a radio.

"I'll take care of that one. I got more Legion on standby." She then revealed.

Brendan didn't fully understand what she was saying or what she meant, but clearly she was there to watch him and his friends. Maybe this was the person he'd felt following them for hours... even days. Brendan dropped the glass and grabbed his .44 Magnum off of the bedside table. It was fully loaded with rounds. He then checked he had his machete on his belt, which he did. Quietly and steadily, with a hand on his waist, Brendan opened the motel room door, exited and shut the door behind himself slowly, as to not make any noise. There were no windows on these motel rooms, so if he wanted to find out who this woman was, he would have to go in. Brendan checked his surroundings as he manoeuvred down the balcony and saw nobody. Not even any chem addicts anymore. He'd fully accepted now that whoever was following them was the very person in the next room and that there was nobody else to be wary of. Getting closer he heard the voice go quiet. Brendan made it to the woman's motel room door and rested his ear on its wooden frame. Listening in, he heard the woman on the other side walking around and then stopping. Brendan pulled back the hammer of his magnum, ready to fire when he then heard a sink's tap running. The woman was in the bathroom, not on the opposite side of the door as he suspected. The ex-Vexillarius then slowly turned the knob, pushed open the door and stealthily entered. Once in Brendan saw this particular motel room's desk was littered with papers and files and a service rifle lay on the bed unloaded next to a bag of caps. It all stank of wrongness. That was when the woman finally walked out of the bathroom and locked eyes with Brendan, who promptly aimed his magnum in her direction. Everything seemed to stop.

Brendan chuckled in anger, "God damn... I was hoping you'd be someone else."

NCR Lieutenant Carrie Boyd then raised her arms and hands into the air, hoping the dangerous and infuriated former Legionary wouldn't pull the trigger.

"Don't shoot." Boyd pleaded.

Brendan kept the gun pointed, "Oh don't worry. I won't just yet. You and me, we got a lot to talk about."


	15. Chapter 13 - Revelations

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 **REVELATIONS**

 **WEDNESDAY, APRIL 18TH, 2282, EL REY MOTEL**

"So it's been you following us all this time, huh?" Brendan snarled, slowly approaching Boyd with the Magnum aimed right at her.

Boyd stood dead still, not moving a single muscle. She knew that one wrong move could send her to a premature grave. The NCR Lieutenant did not want the dirty and seedy motel room to become her tomb.

"I asked you a question... You'd do well to answer it." Sternly said the ex-Legionary.

Boyd looked from her could-be killer to her service rifle only a few feet away and to the desk full of files and papers she'd brought with her. What she said next was important, she thought.

"Yeah... Under orders." Boyd finally said, almost no emotion.

"From whom?" Brendan asked.

Boyd didn't reply to that question, she got agitated, almost worried.

"If I have to repeat myself again my trigger finger could slip. I'm wanting to hear your voice 'cause I'm a little fucking sick of hearing mine." Sarcastically remarked the furious and dangerous ex-Vexillarius.

Boyd suddenly jolted forward, smacking Brendan's gun hand away from her and lunged forward towards the bed. Brendan quickly span around, one hand on his sore waist, keeping his balance. The Lieutenant managed to grasp the handle of her Service Rifle but not the unloaded magazine because as she turned back to Brendan she saw nothing but stars. Brendan planted his right elbow into the soldier's jaw, sending a splat of her blood onto the worn down wall behind her and knocking her clean unconscious. Quickly and surely Brendan took her radio, holstered his .44 Magnum, loaded the Service Rifle and equipped that instead. He then noticed her Pip-Boy, the small computer on her right arm. Inspecting it, he found a blank holotape inside. He'd never used a Pip-Boy before, but had heard about them. Tinkering with it for a minute, he worked it out. Whilst the sly Lieutenant slept on the dusty floor with a mouthful of saliva and blood, Brendan then turned his attention to the desk that was full of papers and files that she had brought with her. The former-legionary wondered why she had brought it all. She clearly was trying to stay in the motel room for awhile, otherwise she wouldn't have made the effort to set everything up. As he approached and started reading the files, finally things became clearer to Brendan. Reading one piece of info, he felt a lump form in his throat.

 _The overall objective to be achieved by these 'unconventional' actions is to recruit whatever forces remain of the now obsolete 'Caesars Legion' into what will then remain of the New California Republic._

Brendan found himself shaking, struggling to continue reading.

 _The squads of NCR troopers that were chosen to be eliminated in specific spots of the Mojave were done so with the best intentions for the Republic's future. All soldiers chosen were fully considered and confirmed by myself to be 'expendable' and acceptable losses to the overall strength of my battalion. None were killed by their comrades, however. All were ambushed and eliminated by former Legionary forces with prior planning and communication._

This is what Nero mentioned in Gomorrah, Brendan suddenly realised. The spilled secret in that seedy casino was that the NCR was killing off their own troops. Only now, these documents revealed that it was by Legionaries. Probably the same ones sent to kill Brendan and his two friends in Freeside.

"Fuck me..." Brendan whimpered slightly.

Lieutenant Boyd began moaning and grunting as she awakened again on the other side of the room. Brendan turned to her with a vicious look.

"Jesus christ..." She moaned, rubbing her head.

Brendan stormed over, grabbed her uniform and dragged her up to her feet, his face close to hers.

"The NCR killed off their own men with help from the Legion?" Brendan whispered, enraged.

Boyd looked at him with wobbly eyes, but she had heard him clearly. He didn't hit her that hard.

"Fuck you..." Boyd sniggered, her teeth red with blood.

No more games, Brendan decided. The former Legion Brute then grabbed the NCR Lieutenant by her throat and rammed her back against the wall, chipping some of the dead concrete away. The force and power of the collision took away her breath.

"Tell me the truth! Now! Or I'll cut one of your fucking eye's out!" Shouted Brendan, his own eyes wide.

Boyd coughed and regained her breath, "Yes... Oliver wants to replace a lot of our soldiers with the last Legionaries..."

"Why? You evil shits won the second battle at Hoover."

"Doesn't matter, we lost a lot of men. What we had left after... Oliver saw as unfit and weak. After two big wars over the Dam, he felt the Legionaries that were left would make better soldiers." Boyd revealed, breathing very heavily.

Brendan winced. While he believed it, and things started to make sense, it was a revelation even he couldn't comprehend.

"You're telling me these Legionaries agreed to the fucking NCR?" Brendan tightened the grip around her throat.

Boyd coughed in pain, "Caesar was dead and most of their members were too. It got to the point where they'd rather serve anyone than feel lost. If you hadn't have run out on them... I figure you'd have done the same."

Brendan then pummelled Boyd with a hard right hand, bruising her whole left face. He never once loosened the grip on her throat. The NCR Lieutenant continued to breath heavy with blood and saliva oozing from her lips.

"So that's why Dhatri made the deal with Nero, huh? To keep his mouth shut about you cunts offing your own people?" Brendan angrily smirked.

"That deal was never gonna happen anyways."

Brendan's eyebrows lowered, "'the fuck does that mean?"

"Oh come on... Nero's an idiot... Fucking gangster wannabe. He kept his mouth shut and once this was all over, he was gonna take a bullet."

Brendan had a surprised look on his face for just a second, before coming to another realisation.

"Ah... Just like Chief Hanlon, right? You all shut him up when he dug too deep into this."

Boyd looked at Brendan with watery and brittle eyes, she was afraid at that moment. After not responding, she took yet another punch from the vicious ex-Vexillarius. A tooth slowly fell from her mouth after that, but the hand around her throat stayed.

"Who did it? Who killed Hanlon?" Brendan asked.

Boyd coughed, swallowed and breathed, "I did..."

Brendan's eyes widened with more rage, he began to shake with both anger and the endorphins rushing through his body from finally getting an answer.

"I followed him... Cut his throat that night and got one of the Legionaries to dump his body in order to set the cover up." Boyd confessed, no energy left and half shut eyes.

Brendan snarled again, "And you went through his office?"

"Made sure he didn't have too much information. And to get rid of whatever that he did."

Brendan realised it was Boyd who deleted the files on his computer. The former Legionary then returned to something she had said a moment earlier. About the cover up.

"So you planned this from the start, huh?" Brendan tightened the grip, "And what exact part did we play in all this?"

"We needed fall guys and scapegoats..." Boyd struggled to speak, "Who better than a loser who turned on the NCR, a piece of shit who betrayed the Legion and a scumbag of the Brotherhood? You three were a match made in heaven for the plan."

"YOU FUCKING PEOPLE!" Brendan roared.

Boyd then ate another three right hooks, found herself thrown across the room, her body shattering a whole portion of the dead walls. Brendan continued to kick the Lieutenant in the ribs as she lay on the floor already in pain. She screamed and shrieked with every blow. Brendan had to stop himself suddenly before he killed her. The apoplectic ex-Legionary was sweating with rage so much that his face felt freezing. Catching his breath and collecting himself, he let out one more burst of rage by punching a hole into the room's wardrobe. Crawling across the floor, the NCR Lieutenant groaned and whimpered in pain. Her mission had not gone how she had expected. Finally Brendan grabbed her again by the scruff, turned her onto her back and squatted over her. She spit blood and couldn't see out of one eye thanks to the swelling from one of the right hooks. Brendan equipped his .44 Magnum again, pulled back the hammer and pointed the muzzle at her forehead.

"So we were going down, huh? Right from the start?" Brendan asked through tight, gritted teeth.

"Oliver was always gonna fuck you three... And he only had me and Dhatri backing the play."

"Nobody's in on this but you three, huh? Not even James Hsu?" Brendan asked.

"We never approached him with the idea... He's too emotional... What we're doing, takes loyalty. He's got it... But not enough." Boyd mumbled, spit running down her chin.

"And you've been following us this whole time... What for?"

"Make sure I found out whatever you guys did... Even though you were being used as means to an end, you did come in useful." She chuckled, evilly.

Brendan felt his finger on the trigger twitch, but he had to stop himself.

"And Freeside, what was that?" Brendan whispered.

"Where your job's ended... The Legionaries there may have gotten a tip about you three coming through." Boyd shockingly revealed, "We didn't expect you all to make it. You were supposed to die."

Brendan was stunned but not shocked. As furious as this was making him, he had long felt that it was going this way. He had always known this, deep down. All he had left was one final question, the final hole in all of this that was burning away inside his head.

"So... If the only players inside the NCR about this whole 'plan' are you, Dhatri and Oliver... What exactly are you going to tell the rest of your troops?" Brendan asked, his face twisted in confusion.

Boyd opened her one eye and looked at Brendan. She breathed heavily through the nose, feeling nauseous and incredibly pained.

"That our squads were ambushed and killed by the Brotherhood of Steel." Boyd confessed, "And that the remaining Legionaries helped in our struggle to finally eliminated those bastards. Our soldiers would then happily accept their former enemies with open arms."

A wave of nausea then came over Brendan himself. Everything was clear now, the final pieces had finally fallen into place. The NCR were taking in the last forces of Caesar's Legion, getting rid of all expendable and weak soldiers and blaming it all on the Brotherhood of Steel. The only other nemesis of the Republic. And in doing so, using himself, Connor and Shaun as pawns in the larger game of power and control.

"We were just there to help you all cover up your own tracks?" Brendan smirked.

"Kirkbride finds out info on the Brotherhood from that prisoner fuck and we get what we need plus more. That night in Novac, your Brotherhood pal finally spilled the location of his scumbag faction. I was there... Listening outside. Brilliant, ain't it?" Boyd sniggered again, red teeth, "As far as the Mojave and the NCR are gonna concerned, you three conspired with the Brotherhood."

Brendan paused, his whole body and mind came to a stopping point.

"How does it feel... To have done that... _Bromius?_ " Boyd laughed.

Boyd revealed that she knew Brendan's true name, probably heard it from one of the Legionaries she was in cahoots with. It didn't bode well in her favour. Brendan then smiled to himself and reached down to the Pip-Boy she had on her arm. Boyd watched curiously, not daring to make any move. Brendan pressed the switch at the top, ejecting the holotape that had been inside recording. Gesturing the tape to her only eye, Brendan felt a small sense of satisfaction.

"No... How does it feel to have done _that?_ " Brendan smiled wide.

Boyd gasped slightly, realising what he now had. Evidence of everything she, Dhatri and Oliver had done.

"Look me in my eyes." Brendan whispered, "I wanna watch those lights go out."

Boyd took a look at the terrifying former Legionary and then felt nothing. Brendan pulled the trigger of his .44 Magnum and blew off most of the NCR Lieutenants head.

A few minutes went by and Brendan found himself sitting on the edge of the motel bed, pondering what he had found out, what he had done to Boyd and what exactly he should do. Even though he knew he had to tell Connor and especially Shaun what he had discovered, the many feelings that were rushing around his mind and body kept him secured in one spot. Looking at the brutalised corpse of the Lieutenant, the files on the desk and the deadly holotape in his hand, Brendan had never heard such a quiet silence. Everything seemed mute and dead to his ears. Wiping away the blood on his face that had sprayed from Boyd's head, Brendan finally pulled out the radio that Connor had given him an hour or so earlier. After the feelings had finally washed away, Brendan warily realised how much time had passed since his friends left and just how little time they both may have had left. The few moments he had taken to himself were deserved, but now he'd came back to reality.

Brendan raised the radio to his mouth, "Connor, Shaun, come in."

A few seconds went by with no response. Just static.

"Shaun. Connor. Come in, now." He tried again.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the motel room door. Brendan clicked back the hammer of his Magnum again, sharply pointing it at the room's entrance. He approached it slowly and carefully, the radio in left hand up by his mouth.

"If you both can hear me... Connor, do not trust Oliver! Shaun, do not enter Hidden Valley! The NCR's working with the Legionnaires and blaming everything on the Brotherhood! They're framing the three of us!" Brendan yelled and tried.

Within a split second, the motel room door was kicked open, almost clocking Brendan in the face. The ex-Legionary suddenly found himself face to face with two more former Legionaries. The same darkly dressed figures they'd fought in Freeside. They stood still, sinisterly hooded and aiming a Varmant Rifle and Hunting Shotgun respectively.

" _Repeat that Brendan? Come in! What the hell did you just say?!_ " Shaun yelled down the radio.

" _Come in, Brendan! Repeat that!_ " Connor then joined, too late.

Brendan smirked and dropped both his .44 Magnum and Radio.

"My Legion brethren..." He laughed, "It fucking figures."

Brendan spread out his arms and hands and tightly closed his eyes before he heard a very loud gunshot and felt a ray of blood cover his face.


	16. Chapter 14 - Blood of the Family

**CHAPTER** **FOURTEEN**

 **BLOOD OF THE FAMILY**

 **THURSDAY, APRIL 19TH, 2282, HIDDEN VALLEY**

Dust and sand was drying up Shaun's mouth as he kept on running through the small sandstorm. Somehow it was always like this in and around the area of Hidden Valley. Place was barren, full of empty hills, rocks. Nothing occupied the outside area other than giant Bark Scorpions. As far as creatures of the Mojave went, they weren't high on the list of dangerous threats. They didn't usually pose a problem. Better them than any Centaur's, Cazador's or, heaven forbid, Deathclaw's. Any other threats came southbound from the NCR Correctional Facility. The actual area named Hidden Valley was a fenced-in ground full of old pre-war bunkers. Some still in use by the Brotherhood of Steel chapter of the Mojave, others still destroyed and caved in from years of wear and tear. Other than the Capital Wasteland, thousands of miles away on the other side of the continent, the Valley was Shaun's only home. It'd been many months since he'd been sent out on a mission and then captured by the Republic. While his mind was bent and confused by the events surrounding Chief Hanlon's death and the firefight he'd survived in Freeside, he was only thinking about his Steel Brother's now and how they could possibly be in danger. Shaun didn't trust anyone in the NCR, and that was before they sent him on a mission with two strangers that put him close to death. And since Connor was told by the General to keep tabs on Shaun and the Brotherhood, the Knight was justifiably suspicious and concerned.

After leaving the El Ray Motel and his two friends, Shaun had power walked, jogged and eventually sprinted his way back home. Sunlight had gone and the area had turned dark, illuminated again by the untainted moon. Thoughts rushed round his head like the mushroom cloud of nuke. After having not seen or been in any kind of contact with his faction, Shaun was getting stressed. Thoughts that they'd possibly abandoned their Mojave occupation and left him behind made him sick. He felt his heart rate only thump louder and faster the closer he got to Hidden Valley. So far on his quick journey, Shaun had heard nothing on the small radio that Connor had given him. So he assumed everything was calm and good for now. Finally, sweating and breathing heavily, Shaun found the torn up metal fence in the middle of the sand clouds and darkness. Once he slipped through the hole, he suddenly felt the sandstorm start dying down. As quick as it arrived, it slowly lingered away into nothing. Shaun found himself alone among the eerie grounds of Hidden Valley. He equipped his Laser Rifle and charged it up ready to fire. Remembering which bunker the Brotherhood resided in, Shaun made his way, rifle pointed out. A sound then started to nag into the Brotherhood Knight's ears. This small, horrible chattering and hissing sound. Turning and firing, Shaun annihilated an oncoming Bark Scorpion. Watching the creature turn into a pile of ash, Shaun clocked another two approaching over a bunker to his right. They were turned into the same piles of ash before even getting close.

Seeing the painted symbols at either side of the large metal door, Shaun found the bunker he'd longed for in the NCR's prison cell for months. Symbols saying ' _PEACE'_ and ' _LOVE'_ really showed the message from a lot of the members of the Brotherhood. All they wanted after so many years in the Mojave was peace and prosperity with the NCR. It hadn't happened yet and was not looking like it was ever going to. It saddened Shaun for a moment, thinking of the years-long struggle that he and his brothers had went through. He knew he needed to focus now though, and it was at that moment Shaun noticed a dried up stain of blood on the ground just outside the metal door. Strangely similar to the blood stains at the site of Hanlon's body, this patch and trail sent Shaun's senses into red alert. He clutched his Laser Rifle a lot tighter as he approached the door. _Why is their blood here?_ He thought. Shaun knew his faction were not the type to go out looking for a fight. At least not here in the Mojave where they were last on the list of powerful people. So seeing blood at the entrance to their home rang alarm bells and starting slowly confirming Shaun's worries that he'd had for days. The metal door was hard to get open, it took both his arms at full strength to pry it down into the ground the way it was supposed to. Entering the dark stairwell of the bunker, Shaun made sure to close the same door behind him for extra protection from whatever awaited him. Lighting up the stairwell with the flashlight from Brendan, the Brotherhood Knight saw more patches of dried up blood going all the way down the metal stairs. Some was even on the surrounding walls. _What the hell happened?!_ Ran through his head. Reaching the bottom and entering the first small hallway before the actual Brotherhood's base of operations, Shaun could suddenly smell smoke. Not the kind from a campfire, but the kind from the same piles of ash he'd leave enemies in with his Laser Rifle. Staple weapons of the Brotherhood. It soon dawned on Shaun that some kind of firefight had taken place down in the dark hallways and he found his heart rate go up another level. He could've threw up with worry and anxiety, but he fought those emotions to stay focused. A glass of whiskey from Connor would help at that moment he then thought. He could see what his begrudging friend meant about the drink in moments like this.

Shaun approached the larger metal doors at the opposite end of the smelly hallway. The actual entrance to the Brotherhood's bunker. Behind a wall of sandbags and two laser turrets, Shaun pressed the button of the intercom that stuck to the wall beside the doors.

"Are the bears still hunting?" Shaun spoke the secret code.

It was a saying amongst only the Brotherhood, to let each other know that you were one of them in times like this or times out in the Mojave Wasteland trying to remain undercover. After a few moments of silence, feeling the stench of smoke start to plague the back of his throat, Shaun did not get a response. Sweat started running down the side of his face. As the Brotherhood Knight went to press the button again, the radio on his belt started screeching and crackling with static. A voice was muffled on the other end trying to speak as Shaun took the radio and held it by his ear.

" _Sh... Con... Come in. Now._ " The voice said behind a wall of static noise.

Maybe the signal was blocked in the bunker. Then again, Shaun realised that had never happened before. Maybe the radios Connor bought were on the blink.

Shaun gave the radio a smack, "Connor? Brendan? Which of you is it?!"

More static and a screech before finally the signal became clearer. The voice that came through was of Legion familiarity.

" _If you both can hear me... Connor, do not trust Oliver! Shaun, do not enter Hidden Valley! The NCR's working with the Legionaries and blaming everything on the Brotherhood! They're framing the three..._ " Suddenly Brendan's voice was cut off again by static and silence.

Shaun's eyes widened and he felt a lump in his throat. What Brendan had said combined with the smell of laser smoke and blood on all the walls spoke grim truths. Shaun had to make sure he was getting the correct message and it wasn't some sick joke.

"Repeat that Brendan? Come in! What the hell did you just say?!" Shaun yelled down the radio.

There was no response from his former Legionary friend. Then Connor finally came through, albeit muffled again.

" _Come i..., Brendan! Rep... that!_ " Connor's voice shouted, amongst static.

"Connor?! Did you hear what he said?" Shaun asked, no response. "Connor?!"

Static and screeching plagued the radio even more and Shaun finally gave in. Turning the radio off and putting it back on his belt, the Brotherhood Knight was then caught off guard as the large metal door in front of him suddenly opened, revealing a dark robed Legionary wielding a Hunting Shotgun.

"Jesus! Fuck!" Shaun yelled as he instinctively jumped backwards through the air, firing off his Laser Rifle.

Flying back over the sandbagged wall, Shaun hit the ground hard on his back, taking all the wind out of his lungs. Rolling around in pain trying to catch his breath, he noticed nobody had came around to finish him off.

"Fuck..." Shaun grunted and groaned, coughing as he gasped for air.

Slowly and carefully, Shaun aimed his Laser Rifle over the sandbags again and saw a steaming pile of ash on the floor. Luckily and thankfully, his one blast in mid air had critically hit the Legionary and taken him out of existence. Everything suddenly pieced together as Shaun made his way through the metal doorway and into his old home. _NCR's working with the Legionaries and blaming everything on the Brotherhood,_ Brendan had said. Shaun knew exactly what he'd heard and the lack of response since sent grave shivers down his spine. Now having seen a Legionary, just like the one's in Freeside along with blood stains all over the bunker, Shaun came to the conclusion he didn't want to accept. Which he didn't. Not yet. Collecting himself, his emotions and his wits, Shaun kept his flashlight aimed out along with his Laser Rifle as he made his way through the once peacefully lit corridors of Hidden Valley bunker. These metal corridors were dark and cold. Most walls were branded with the Brotherhood's notorious symbol depicting gear cogs and a sword. These hallways were once lit with low orange lights and had Brotherhood Knight's and Paladins residing throughout. Now they stunk of blood and smoke. And to Shaun's eventual horror, were littered with the corpses of all his former Steel Brothers and Sisters. His eyes widened again and his jaw dropped with awe as he came upon one corpse, another, another and then another. However, not all were of Brotherhood soldier's. Among the dead were some of the same dark clothed Legion members that plagued Freeside. Hidden Valley bunker was a complete graveyard. And judging by some fresh stains and pools of blood, it wasn't long ago that the fight inside the former lively Brotherhood base had taken place. Shaun frantically looked for any of his former companions that may have been alive. To no avail. His pulse going mad and his breathing heavy, Shaun didn't know what to do. Nobody had a pulse and all corpses were pale and displayed blank, emotionless faces. Shaun felt his throat go hot and his eyes begin to water when he then heard footsteps coming from ahead. Quickly, he turned off the flashlight and lay next to one of the corpses, in their dried up blood, just to make sure he wasn't compromised. Feeling sick, dirty and treacherous by laying next to a Brotherhood corpse and soaking in the blood of the family, Shaun watched as two more people walked down the hallway towards the metal doors he'd recently came through. These people donned the same dark leather robes and hoods. _Fucking Legionaries,_ Shaun thought.

"Now that this is done, Oliver has nothing else to mop up." One of the low voices said amongst the dead.

"Finally. A purpose at last, am I right?" The other asked as they began passing by Shaun on the ground.

Awfully and completely at the wrong time, the radio on Shaun's belt started screaming with static and a familiar voice.

" _Shaun?! Shaun, come in, please!_ " Connor shouted over the radio.

Shaun looked at his radio and then back up to the two dark robed figures who stopped in their tracks and turned.

"Shit!" Shaun rolled over and aimed his Laser Rifle.

The two legionaries who'd no doubt killed some of his companions, drew their own weapons, Service Rifle and Hunting Rifle respectively. It didn't matter however, as Shaun punctured a fiery whole through one of the men's foreheads, making him drop to the floor and completely stunning his accomplice. Shaun and the one remaining Legionary locked eyes even in the very dim and dark corridor.

" _Shaun?! Are you there?! Do you read me?!"_ Connor's voice shouted again _._

 _Agghh!_ Shaun screamed as he spear tackled the remaining Legionnaire into the hard concrete wall and dragged him to the floor. All weapons were dropped and abandoned. Both men got into a close and brutal scuffle, scratching and punching at each other's face.

" _Profligate!_ " The Legionary growled, jabbing at Shaun's face.

Shaun was in such a rage he felt no pain from the blows to his face that split open his lip. Feeling a rush of strength and anger, Shaun managed to pin the Legionary down, back against the floor. With all his might, Shaun pounded his adversary's face and body with as many punches and knees that he could. Soon though, as the Legion brutes were always clever, Shaun found his attack's blocked and then felt a deep kick slam into his stomach, taking the air out of his lungs again. Clutching his abdomen, the last Brotherhood Knight fell backwards off of the Legionary and groaned in pain again. Cleverly and smartly, Shaun took these few seconds to unbuckle his belt.

" _Come in, Shaun!"_ Connor's voice again spoke in the background, echoing down the dead corridor.

Shaun felt the arms of his Legionary enemy wrap around his throat and start pressing down. Without fighting against the manoeuvre, Shaun used his free hands to take the flashlight off of his belt and swing it back. Breaking in his hand, the flashlight smashed against the temple of the cloaked Legionary, instantly loosening their choking grapple and stunning them into daze. As the robed man staggered back on his knees, Shaun took his belt tight in both hands and wrapped it around the throat of his would-be killer. Moving around behind his enemy, Shaun pulled the belt hard whilst burying his knee into their back, adding extra pressure on the Legionary's wind pipe. As the scum in black writhed and squirmed trying to breathe, Shaun closed his eyes and viciously savoured every second of it. Slowly but surely, the movements of his enemy faded away and got weaker and weaker. Finally, after what Shaun hoped would feel like longer, the Legionary's body lost all life and fell heavy onto the ground. Dropping the belt that he'd used as a garrotte, Shaun could feel the burn marks on his palms and knuckles. It hurt, but he didn't care. He took a few moments on his knees in the dark hallway filled with the dead to cry a little to himself.

Without sobbing or making any noises at all, Shaun's eyes filled and the tears flowed down his cheeks. He could taste the tears at one point. It was true, his fears had all been correct. All of his comrades in the Brotherhood were dead. There were none left. Wiped out by the Legionaries on orders from the NCR. Despair wasn't even close to the appropriate word to describe what Shaun felt. Sometimes being right was a good thing and could fill you with confidence. This was not one of those occasions. Here, Shaun would've gave everything to be wrong. Sitting in the dull darkness, smelling smoke and the oddly metal stench of blood, Shaun wondered what to do next. The path ahead was blurred until his radio went off again.

" _Shaun! Brendan! Please come in! I need one of you!"_ Connor yelled again, in some kind of situation, you could tell.

Shaun came to his senses again. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he grabbed the radio, his Laser Rifle and stood up to his feet.

"Connor, I'm here." Shaun spoke into the radio, a lump still in his throat.

After seconds of static, it seemed like Shaun's voice hadn't reached his friend. Feeling the signal was terrible, Shaun then made his way back through the metal doors, across the sandbag wall and stinking hallway towards the metal staircase that led back to the surface.

"I'm here, Connor." Shaun said, sniffling. "It's Shaun, what is it? Did you hear what Brendan said?"

" _Shaun! Finally! Are you alright, what's your status?!_ " Connor asked, having finally heard Shaun's voice.

"I'm okay... But they're not." Shaun whispered in sadness as he slowly ascended the staircase, leaving the rotten stench of smoke and flesh behind.

" _Who's not? Where are you?! I haven't heard from Brendan since his message!_ " Connor asked and yelled again.

Shaun held out his hand in the pitch darkness to feel for the closed metal door that he'd shut behind himself on entry. After finding it, he pulled down hard with one hand again.

"I'm just leaving Hidden Valley... My Brother's, they're all dead, Connor!" Shaun told his friend, straining to open the door.

" _All of them?! How?!_ " Asked the former NCR soldier.

"Legionaries! You heard what Brendan said, right?! Legionaries and the motherfucking NCR!" Shaun shouted.

Finally, after pulling extra hard with one arm and hand the metal door of the bunker slammed open to the ground. Shaun felt a cool and soothing breeze hit his face as he stepped out of the bunker onto the grounds.

 _ **BANG!**_ Echoed a gunshot. Shaun felt his centre chest implode and then explode in a small ray of blood and flesh.

 _Argh!_ The final Brotherhood Knight yelled in agony as he lost strength and fell onto his knees and then onto his face.

" _Shaun!? What was that?!"_ Connor asked, his voice loud, he'd heard the shot too.

Shaun had dropped the radio and his Laser Rifle, both lay a few feet away. Mouth filling with blood, sand and pain coursing through his torso, Shaun couldn't respond to his friend and kept gasping for air. Turning his face from the sandy ground to his rear, Shaun saw the shooter standing there. Major Dhatri, aiming a 10mm pistol. Shaun's whole face tightened as he tried to then crawl towards the radio and his Laser Rifle.

"No... Fuck you!... No!" Shaun spat through bloody and gritted teeth.

As Shaun crawled slowly, Dhatri pitifully followed. 10mm aimed down at all times. It was there, only a few inches away, Shaun reached for the radio. Just as his finger tips touched it, his suffering was forever ended as Dhatri then fired another bullet through the back of Shaun's skull.


	17. Chapter 15 - End of the Line

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

 **END OF THE LINE**

 **THURSDAY, APRIL 19TH, 2282, CAMP MCCARRAN**

As Connor approached the gates to Camp McCarran, he was at a loss for thoughts. While he was certain Brendan and Shaun would be fine on their own for the time being, he wasn't sure what was awaiting him inside his old base of operations. Freeside had nearly been the death of him and his friends. But by the hands of mysterious disguised Legionaries. Something wasn't right about any of it and the former NCR Medic had grown tired of being left in wonder and confusion. Hanlon had discovered something that had gotten him killed. It involved Nero, Major Dhatri, a land deal and now Legionaries. It was time to settle things once and for all. Looking back at the El Ray Motel down the road a little, Connor did at least feel a peace of mind. He knew Brendan would be alright. Shaun was out deep in the wastes, so he couldn't share the same comfortable feeling for the Brotherhood Knight. It had struck midnight not too long before, so the area was dark and gloomy. A three-quarter moon reigned supreme in the star studded sky, dominating and illuminating the brown and orange looking wasteland beneath it. After a few minutes' walk, Connor was in front of the metal sliding gate of McCarran and watched as it opened up for him.

Stepping onto the main grounds of the NCR's Headquarters was daunting. As much as Connor didn't want to fully admit it to himself, a lot of suspicion went in the Republics direction regarding the investigation. All fingers pointed to Major Dhatri. Considering Hanlon discovered his 'land deal' with Nero and the exchanging of NCR funds. But Connor was above going off of just the base information. No matter which way the situation looked from the outside, Connor would not accept it as the answer until he knew the whole story. And as he walked carefully through the grounds of McCarran, finding out the whole story was the only thing on his mind.

Something then occurred to Connor as he made his way. Even in the dark of night, he could see it all. There was a small trail of blood coming from a guard post near the gates and leading all the way to one of many NCR tents outside the terminal building. The former medic crouched down and got closer to inspect. It was a brighter red, even when absorbed by the sand. Fresh blood, recent. Connor winced, something was going on in these grounds. Coming upon the NCR tent, Connor equipped his 9mm pistol and cautiously aimed while slowly entering through the tent flap. Again, the darkness couldn't even conceal it. A dead body, stabbed in the gut and clearly dragged. Connor took another closer look and noticed no tattoo on the arm, making the poor bastard not a Legionary, but an NCR trooper. Another quick inspection of the tent revealed more. Amongst the H.A.M radio, camp bed and metal boxes on a cabinet, was a table. On that table, was blood stained rags. Connor didn't even care about the blood getting his hands wet as he picked them up to take a closer look. There was two pieces of clothing. Both he recognized.

"Shit..." Connor whispered aloud to himself, coming to a realization.

Torso of an NCR uniform, covered in blood with a gaping hole. The bottom half and helmet were both missing. It was the dark leather robes that hit Connor in his own gut. In Freeside, the Legionaries trying to kill him and his friends had been wearing the same overalls. Someone within McCarran wasn't what he appeared to be. Now Connor felt even more tense, but before he could even progress further physically or mentally, his radio went off in his pocket.

" _Shaun. Connor. Come in. Now._ " Said Brendan's voice against a load of static.

Connor wasn't expecting anything yet. He'd only been away from the motel room for thirty minutes. After making sure nobody else was in the vicinity, Connor pulled out the radio. But before he could say a word, Brendan revealed a sick truth.

" _If you both can hear me... Connor, do not trust Oliver! Shaun, do not enter Hidden Valley! The NCR's working with the Legionaries and blaming everything on the Brotherhood! They're framing the three of us!"_ Brendan yelled before static took over.

Connor's eyes widened and got cold. "Come in, Brendan! Repeat that!"

There was no response now. Static and white noise infested the other end of the radio. Shaun wasn't even saying anything. Odds are, if he was in Hidden Valley, the signal could've been blocked.

"Oh fuck..." Connor spewed with worry, Brendan's words were rushing through him like Legion spears.

Minutes and minutes went by with not another word from the radio. Connor sat on the camp bed within the tent, his only company being a dead NCR soldier, hoping to hear something from either of his friends. Nothing but static, however. At one point, Connor could've sworn it was Shaun trying to come through but the signal was terrible, you couldn't really tell. Finally, Connor took a moment to think, and it didn't take much of it for him to put everything together.

Brendan had said that the three of them were being framed, that the Brotherhood was getting blamed for everything... And not to trust General Oliver. Seeing the dead NCR soldier, knowing his overalls had been swapped by a secret Legionary, things got grimmer in his head. Maybe they _had_ been set up right from the start. Just maybe this _was_ all a clever ploy to cover up the real truth. Connor tightened his eyes and shook his head. _No, that can't be it!_ He thought to himself. It was too much to believe, that his former faction would hang him out to burn like that. But too much evidence was there to let him sit calmly and ignore it. Hanlon... Nero... Land deals... Dhatri... Legionaries... Freeside. Now one of the two only people he fully trusted was telling him that what had happened was not a coincidence, before going completely silent. Connor opened his eyes and took another look around the tent. Blood from the dead NCR trooper was seeping further out now. The enormous puddle around him, sinking into the ground, was almost at Connor's feet. Looking down at the spilled NCR blood, thinking of everything that had happened in the previous few days, Connor finally made his decision.

"Shaun?! Shaun, come in, please!" Connor yelled down the radio.

A few moments went by, no response. Silence. He tried again. "Come in, Shaun!"

Waiting for minutes that felt like hours, Connor still got no response. Not from Shaun or even an intervention from Brendan. Something was seriously wrong.

"Shaun! Brendan! Please come in! I need one of you!" Connor yelled in a whisper, trying to make sure nobody heard him.

Feeling sick and desperate, the former NCR medic then made sure his 9mm pistol was loaded before standing up and over the body to exit the tent. Knowing he was on his own was frightening but there was no other options now. Cooler but still warm air then hit his face and dried up the sweat that Connor didn't even know was on his face. He'd accepted it now, that someone within the NCR had set him, Brendan and Shaun up. It was Brendan that said it, and he was the only one he'd trust it from. Knowing this, Connor made efforts not to be seen by anyone as he made his way through and around the other tents. In and out of shadows he slowly went, getting closer and closer to the terminal building's doors. Nobody had seen him yet, as far as he knew. Given the soldier's left in the NCR were of small numbers, it hadn't been hard to keep out of sight as there was hardly anyone around. Unexpectedly, as the dead-set former medic came upon the building's door's, his radio became clearer again, just at the same moment that his friends went through his head again.

 _"I'm here, Connor. It's Shaun, what is it? Did you hear what Brendan said?"_ Shaun's voice finally came through.

"Shaun! Finally! Are you alright, what's your status?!" Connor asked, desperation plaguing his voice.

 _"I'm okay... But they're not."_ Shaun said. His voice low, with a hint of sadness.

"Who's not? Where are you?! I haven't heard from Brendan since his message!" Connor asked, now shouting slightly.

 _"I'm just leaving Hidden Valley... My Brother's, they're all dead, Connor!"_ Shaun told his friend, straining.

Connor was taken by surprise. "All of them?! How?!"

" _Legionaries! You heard what Brendan said, right?! Legionaries and the motherfucking NCR!_ " Shaun shouted over.

Connor stopped talking. He couldn't think of anything else to say. A feeling of sadness and empathy overcame the former NCR soldier. Shaun had now officially lost everything. All he'd wanted was his Brother's after everything he'd been through, now apparently they were all dead. Connor took a quick glance around the grounds of McCarran. Didn't notice anyone watching in particular. After that hesitation, Connor brought the radio back up to speak when he heard a loud gunshot echo down the other line. Connor's face fell like a nuclear bomb.

"Shaun!? What was that?!" Connor asked, his voice loud and in terror.

Sinisterly, there was yet again no response. Connor listened hard, hoping to hear something from his friend. Anything at all. Just as he was about to give up, Connor heard a deadly second gunshot down the radio before the line went completely dead. Staring at the radio in shock, shaking with rage and fear, Connor grasped his 9mm pistol a lot tighter and gritted his teeth so hard it was strange they didn't shatter. Both friends were all but gone now. Brendan was completely silent and it was too late to go back, although Connor had more hope for the ex-Legionary. Shaun, however, seemed like the very worst had hit him. It was all over now, practically. The whole situation had reached the end of the line. Connor had to end it all now, and there was only one person and one place to do it. General Oliver, in the very building Connor crouched outside of. After a few minutes of heavy breathing and gathering his wits, Connor entered the terminal building again.

It was dark and deathly silent inside the main hall, just the same way it had been days before when it had all been set in motion. Nobody was around, the escalators were still dead, the pre-war plane replica still hung from the high ceiling. You could hear a cap drop in these surroundings. Connor turned to his left and saw down the long hallway, the office of General Lee Oliver. His body and hands trembling, Connor clutched his pistol and walked towards the room. From even this long distance, Connor noticed that nobody occupied the office. Oliver was somewhere else, but he'd definitely be at McCarran somewhere, he never ever left it these days. One other person went through Connor's mind as he approached, that being Colonel James Hsu. Ever since Hsu had revealed secret info to Connor the day their investigation started, they had not seen or heard from him. As he was probably the only NCR member who could've shared their suspicious, Connor hoped the worst hadn't happened to him. All he had now was Oliver, and the deep hope that what Brendan had said wasn't entirely true. With his pistol aimed out, Connor slowly entered Oliver's office. It was completely empty and quiet, the only noise being the low hum of his terminal computer on the desk. Connor quickly took a look back in the hall, making sure nobody was watching. There wasn't. Connor then shut the office door behind him and approached the computer. It was funny, this was a room full of NCR history. Files, books, pictures of old general's on the wall. But it was also the room where General Oliver was hoping to forge the future of NCR history. It was becoming clearer that Oliver was only making a small break from his office, since the computer was not locked and already had a file open. Connor couldn't help himself as he sat down at the desk of his former General and took a look. Every answer was soon, at long last, given to him. Connor could've broke into tears when he read the files.

 _'Hanlon successfully eliminated by Lt. Boyd.'_ Was stated, among other horrors.

' _Nero has been pacified by Major Dhatri. He shall be silenced when everything is complete.'_

"Oh fuck..." Connor whispered to himself as he kept reading, hand over his mouth.

 _'Our future members, the former Legionary soldiers, are stationed in Freeside to await the team of three coming back through. The Legionary Vexillarius, the Brotherhood Knight and the Republic traitor are to be silenced'_

Connor' jaw dropped, his eyes became watery with anger and his face dropped into the palms of his hands. Heart pounding, vomit wanting to make its way out, Connor had to keep reading. Brendan had been completely right. Connor took the file back to its beginning to read the origins.

 _'My men. Whatever of them that remain after the second battle. They're weak, disloyal. I can't count how many have walked out and abandoned us. I'm going to replace them all with the remnants of Caesar's Legion. They're at least tough, loyal and now in need of a purpose. A leader to support. I think I can be that leader to them.'_

"You motherfucker..." Connor grinned in rage.

 _'The Legionaries are to eliminate the bands of weak soldiers I still have. Once their location is found, blame will be put on the Brotherhood of Steel. The NCR's only other enemy. I already have one of them in custody and it hopefully won't take too long to break him. In the meantime, I have Major Dhatri looking for the other two fall guys that we will need. Thank god for Boyd and Dhatri. The only loyal enough members to follow this plan.'_

That was when the office door opened up and General Oliver walked in to face his former soldier sitting at his desk. Connor and Oliver locked eyes for a few deadly tense moments. Neither knew what to say, but both knew what the other had found out. Connor knew of Oliver's betrayal and Oliver knew of Connor's findings. Finally, Connor stood up and aimed the pistol right at his former leader.

"Hands in the fucking air, now." Connor snarled.

Oliver looked into the fierce eyes of his former soldier and slowly did as he had asked. Raising his hands slowly, Oliver watched Connor come around the desk and up close to his face.

"You fucking set us up..." Connor whispered, "You're betraying your own people."

Oliver swallowed hard and didn't reply. He could easily take Connor down in close combat, but right now wasn't the time to even try. One mistake and the NCR General could eat a bullet for late supper.

"No denial?... Well, it's not like you even could at this point." Connor grinned again.

"I'm not betraying anyone." Oliver then sniggered back.

Connor shot his former leader a look of disgust and confusion.

"No? Setting your own army up to die... At the hands of their own enemies... That ain't betrayal? After all the service they'd given your sorry ass."

"Service? What fucking service? There was hardly anything they'd given me at Hoover Dam or even fucking after. The only reason we won was because Caesar was already dead." Oliver told Connor, his hands still in the air.

Connor shook his head, "God damn... What the fuck happened to you?"

Oliver stared at Connor with his own look of rage and resentment.

"We found out everything it looks like... What happened to Hanlon. Shit with Nero. And how you plan to blame it all on the fucking Brotherhood."

"Brilliant plan, right?" Oliver smiled, "But admittedly, it took balls to reveal it to anyone. Only Dhatri and Boyd agreed. We never told Hsu or Hanlon, I knew they couldn't stomach it."

Connor tightened the grip on the pistol that pointed right into Oliver's teeth.

"So Hsu really was the only guy who knew deep down... Where the fuck is he?" Connor asked.

"You got me there... He vanished from these grounds yesterday. Nowhere to be found. I should've saved you three fuckers to find him too." Oliver gave another evil grin.

"We were just pawns in this game? All along? What was the explanation gonna be there?" Connor had to ask.

"Morse was with the Brotherhood, the ones behind all this. You and that other Legionary cunt, Sawyer, were his accomplices. After all, you're a traitor yourself." Oliver revealed.

Connor's jaw was wide open, "And Freeside?"

Oliver twisted his mouth and spilled the beans, "You three were supposed to die in that street. We didn't need you any longer after that. We had everything we needed."

Connor took the info for only a moment, then couldn't control himself any longer.

" _YOU MOTHERFUCKER!_ " Connor roared in rage.

With everything he had in him, Connor pummelled Oliver with his right elbow three solid times, spraying blood and saliva onto his own face and onto the wall around the office door. Oliver's knees buckled as the power of the blows took the energy out of him. Dropping to the floor, Oliver drooled blood and spit, staring at Connor's boots.

"We've got holotape's on you, you son of a bitch. And I got your computer here with everything I need. There's no fucking way you're getting away with this." Connor said, out of breathe, moving back away from the General.

Moving away was smart, Connor knew as well as Oliver did that the NCR General was far superior in training and could quickly murder Connor if given the right chance. Instead, Connor kept his distance and still aimed the 9mm pistol.

"Where's Dhatri and Boyd?" Connor asked, his teeth tight together.

Oliver groaned and spat out another load of blood and spit.

"Dhatri's coming back from Hidden Valley... Boyd followed you all to the El Ray Motel hours ago. Never heard from her since." Oliver looked up from the ground and mumbled.

Connor realised it in that moment. Dhatri was at Hidden Valley. The same place Shaun had been. A fire lit in his chest.

"Dhatri was at Hidden Valley? Why?" Connor asked, quiet and seething.

"Him and some of our new Legionary members were there to wipe out every Brotherhood of Steel member in the Mojave." Oliver revealed.

Connor was so shocked he lowered the gun and looked away.

"And yeah... I know what you're thinking. On his way out, he happened to find your little buddy, Morse. He ain't with us anymore." Oliver growled.

Connor snapped his eyes onto Oliver and then ran up, punt kicking him hard in the ribs.

" _FUCKER!"_

Connor kicked and kicked and kicked more. Every blow crushing into the General's body. Soon, Oliver was so weak he lost any hope of countering the attacks and killing his former soldier. Losing his energy and breath, Connor stopped and leaned himself backwards onto the desk, breathing hard. Oliver squirmed and groaned on the ground in paid. Connor thought of his poor friend who was now gone. Shaun had been one of the most honest people he'd ever came across since returning from Jacobstown. He'd wanted nothing but to reunite with his faction. He'd never even gotten that. Connor watched his piece of filth ex-boss drool in agony. Brendan's situation was still unknown, but the worst was the mostly likely scenario there too. He was probably dead. Everything was almost over and everything had almost went in the perfect direction Oliver and his evil master plan had wanted. Connor wasn't going to let anything like that happen now. The ex-medic was not going to let Oliver get away with any of it. He was going to expose it all. For the NCR, the dead citizens of Freeside, for Shaun, Brendan and for himself. For any possible way to get himself back to Jacobstown and back to the life of peace that he had been torn away from.

"Well that's it then... You're gonna get exposed, you piece of shit." Connor grinned, pointing the gun back at the General.

"What?" Oliver laughed in pain, "You're nothing, Connor. You're not one of us anymore. I'm the fucking General of the Republic, alright? Nobody's gonna believe you. Don't waste your breath."

Connor then brandished a holotape, "I won't need to waste any breath. I got everything I need on these little fuckers. What Dhatri told Nero and what Hanlon had found out himself."

Oliver stared up and then watched as Connor pointed a finger at the terminal computer.

"I got everything else I need on that thing. Not a single word will have to leave my mouth, General. You're fucking finished once I leave this room." Connor chuckled.

Oliver closed his eyes. He knew his efforts were pointless now. Any vocal threat was a waste of his own breath. Connor was right, if he took the info from that computer and gave it to any other high ranking NCR official, Oliver would be executed. The General just gave into the aching pain of his ribs and back and lay limp on the dusty floor of his own office.

"Yeah... You're over, General. Fucking over." Connor snarled again.

Connor walked back around the desk to the computer. Knowing how to work them well, Connor changed the password and then removed the hard drive from the back of it. Oliver didn't see this, but he knew what Connor was doing anyways. Not having the strength to fight, the General couldn't even attempt to stop him. It was in this moment General Oliver knew that he'd chosen the wrong person to take the fall. Connor was not as pathetic and useless as he might have stupidly believed. Now knowing how competent he was, Oliver started to maybe even regret losing him a year prior. Connor held the hard drive in his hand and smirked down at the General.

"Ambassador Crocket might like to see this shit, huh General? Or maybe even Colonel Hsu when I find him. Because I will." Connor growled, bending down over the Republic leader.

"Fuck you... You'll never get it to either of them." Oliver's strained voice said as Connor stepped over him towards the door.

"Oh I will... You just lay in your own puddle there, sir. You'll be given your last rites soon enough. Because I'm about to kill you." Connor said, turning the doorknob.

Connor opened the door, took one last glance at Oliver before facing a bullet.

 ** _BANG!_** The shot went cleanly through Connor's forehead, spraying blood and pieces of skull onto the desk, floor and General Oliver himself. The body of the former NCR medic then fell straight to the ground with a hard echoing thud, all life gone. Oliver had gotten a sudden shock and fright when the gun went off and quickly crawled away from the door to look back. Breathing heavily, covered in blood that wasn't his own, Oliver saw the Legionary that had disguised himself on McCarran grounds. They were pale, wearing nothing of the uniforms torso. Foolishly brandishing their tattoo to the world. They had saved the General, having eliminated the final threat to the plan with their Service Rifle.

"You alright, General?" Asked the gangly Legionary.

Oliver was still breathing heavily and fast, in shock and awe.

"Yes, thank you."

"What did he know?"

"Everything. He was fucking good, I'll give him that."

Oliver then slowly got up, struggling with every move. Eventually, both men stood over the body of Connor Kirkbride, a large blood puddle forming around his head. Oliver looked at the Legionary man who had saved him from certain execution and defamation.

"No torso? I told you to make sure to cover yourself." Oliver said sternly.

"I had to stab him in the gut. Blood spilled all over. I couldn't have worn it. It would've attracted eyes." The Legionary responded.

"And that wont?!" Oliver shouted, pointing at the Bull tattoo on his accomplice's arm.

Oliver sighed and looked away, down at Connor's lifeless corpse. The he finally spotted his 9mm pistol that had fallen a few feet away.

"Hand me his gun, please?" Oliver pointed.

The Legionary turned around, saw the pistol and picked it up for the General. Oliver had had enough of halfwits at this point as the Legionary handed him Connor's 9mm.

"Thank you." The General said before shooting his saviour in the head.


	18. Epilogue I - All for One

**EPILOGUE I**

 **ALL FOR ONE**

 **SUNDAY, APRIL 22ND, 2282, CAMP MCCARRAN**

Warmth and sunlight engulfed the exterior grounds of Camp McCarran. It was a fresh morning in the disgusting Mojave Wasteland. NCR troopers, in small numbers, went about their daily routines around the camp grounds. Keeping guard, checking statistics, keeping track of stock. It was a boring day for most of them. General Oliver on the other hand, sat comfortably and listened to the H.A.M Radio in his own personal tent outside the Terminal Building. Two full days had passed since the problems of Shaun Morse, Brendan Sawyer and Connor Kirkbride had been solved. Oliver hadn't seen Lieutenant Boyd or Major Dhatri since they had left to do their respective jobs, but he trusted them. Dhatri had been in contact a day before but not a word from Boyd. Despite that, he knew they'd both be okay and were probably just making sure there were no other loose ends. Listening to the radio was his way of acquiring closure on another matter, and Mr. New Vegas had just started to announce the news.

 _"And in further news, Gomorrah co-owner Nero was found dead yesterday morning in his own luxury hotel suite. Sources among the famous casino say that the Omerta boss had unfortunately overdosed on drugs. Full ownership now falls to the casino's second owner, the notorious Big Sal." Revealed the charming radio host._

Oliver then switched off the H.A.M Radio, slouched back in his chair and smiled. In further celebration to himself, he poured a glass of whiskey and gulped it all down in one. His plan was almost complete, he just needed his accomplices to report back to McCarran. The NCR General sat alone in the baking sun and had a big proud look on his face. One that made the unknowing NCR soldiers around him either look on in confidence or confusion. Nobody knew why Oliver was so happy with himself, and he was never about to tell anyone. After a few more minutes of sitting alone and drinking scotch, arrogantly going over in his head about how bright his future was with his soon newly formed army, Oliver was interrupted by one of his soldiers.

"Morning, sir." Said the trooper behind him.

Oliver turned back in his chair, "What is it, Private?"

"You've been wanting to see Major Dhatri, sir."

"I have."

"I saw him about twenty minutes ago. Said he'd be in your office." The Private revealed.

Oliver winced. Dhatri must've broken his radio, because he always reported in personally. The General made sure to wipe away the look of confusion before raising any unwanted suspicions.

"Uh, thank you, Private. I'll head back there now." Oliver thanked his subordinate before standing up.

The NCR Private left the scene to continue his daily rounds as the General straightened his hat and uniform before walking towards the Terminal Building.

Walking through the empty hallway always put General Oliver's mind in rest mode. It was in here that he could not be touched and that he could be in full control of his army and troops. Right now, he was concerned about Major Dhatri. Usually the reliable Major would always be in contact, so it was a surprise to Oliver that he would be waiting in his office for him without a word personally. Still, Dhatri was loyal and Oliver knew there'd be a good reason for it. Arriving at his office, walking over the now pristinely cleaned floor, Oliver opened the door and walked in to see Major Dhatri sitting in the desk chair. Throat slit, dried blood all over his uniform and dead eyes staring at the General.

"What the fuck..." Oliver blurted out.

That was when another man revealed himself from the darkened corner of the office behind the desk. A familiar man, with a face he remembered.

"Sawyer..." Oliver realised, eyes widening.

Brendan Sawyer stood a few feet away with a bloody machete holstered under his belt. That weapon had been Major Dhatri's eventual fate. Oliver didn't know what to do and started to go over his options when he heard the office door slam shut behind him. Turning to see, Oliver was greeted by another man. Colonel James Hsu. Oliver's fellow NCR official, who he had kept in the dark about his evil plan, stood with a hate-filled face and the computer's hard drive in his hand. Oliver knew at that moment what was happening. He then looked back to Brendan, who had walked a few feet closer. Brendan had a face full of everything. Anger, sadness, rage, pity and nice dose of fulfillment. Oliver and the former Legionary locked eyes until Brendan raised up a silenced .22 pistol and flicked off the safety. Oliver kept his eyes on the ex-Legion brute and then even looked back to Colonel Hsu. Neither man showed a glimmer of remorse in their eyes. Both wanted him dead.

"Now listen men... I know what you're both thinking... And I am sure we can-

 ** _WHAP!_** The silenced pistol fired, the bullet going straight through Oliver's face, covering the office door with blood before his body lost all life and slowly fell forward and hit the ground hard. Brendan nodded to himself in closure before kneeling down and positioning the gun in the dead General's right hand. Colonel Hsu watched with no emotion. What had been done was completely right and it relieved him of all the stress and worry that the Republic he served was going down the wrong path. After Brendan had finished making General Oliver's death look like suicide, he pulled out a Vexillarius helmet, put it on over his head and walked to the door. Before he left, however, Brendan supplied the loyal and respectable Colonel with two holotape's. The incriminating evidence from Nero and the entire story from the mouth of Carrie Boyd. Those, combined with the hard drive full of files and evidence that he could decrypt, Hsu had the entire story to expose. Without saying a single word, Brendan and Hsu nodded at one another in respect and gratitude before parting ways forever.


	19. Epilogue II - One for All

**EPILOGUE II**

 **ONE FOR ALL**

 **TUESDAY, APRIL 24TH, 2282, 188 TRADING POST**

"I'll take them all." Brendan told the vendor.

The old looking man wearing an eye patch handed over all the cans of Pork 'N Beans he had to the former Legionary. Brendan tucked them all away in his small duffel bag before leaving the food merchant's small setup under the bridge. 188 Trading Post was a haven for travelling merchants across the Mojave and a place for regular trading vendor's to set up their wares and offer them to whomever came through on their travels. It was located on the intersection of both Highway 93 and Highway 95, two main roads of travel long before the bombs fell around the world. Most common customers coming through the large concrete base of sales were either people visiting New Vegas or people coming back from it, spending either whatever they had left on rations or whatever they had won on some good gear. Brendan was here for a different reason. Not only was he here to stock himself up on food and water for his journey ahead, but he was also there to meet someone.

It had been two days since Brendan had finished everything. When he and Colonel Hsu had ambushed General Oliver and taken him out. All the ex-Legionary was now waiting for was for everything to be revealed on the New Vegas Radio across the entire Mojave. Everyone would finally discover what Oliver, Dhatri and Boyd had tried but failed to do. Everyone would come to know what sacrifices had been made, by his two friends. Brendan had not seen either Shaun or Connor's bodies, but they had long stopped communicating and had seemingly vanished. Brendan wasn't stupid, he was realistic. They were gone, and he was having a hard time accepting it. Thankfully these thoughts were locked away in the back of his mind again when he saw the man he was there to meet sitting at a wooden bench overlooking the stores below. This was a man Brendan had seen twice before. Once meaning nothing, once meaning everything.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet, I didn't think you'd want to." Brendan said, sitting down across from his acquaintance.

"I didn't want to. But I owed it to someone else." Said Boone.

Boone was the sole reason that Brendan was still alive. After killing Carrie Boyd and being ambushed by two Legionaries, Boone had managed to pop both of their heads from afar. At the time, Brendan didn't fully realise what had happened. Dropping his radio had broken it and he had collapsed in confusion and shock. Only when Boone entered the El Ray Motel room did Brendan finally return to the world.

"I still don't fully understand what you mean." Brendan said low.

Boone was wearing his signature aviators, making him hard to read. You could never tell if he was angry, upset or completely calm.

"Your friend... Kirkbride. I owed him a debt." Boone said with a whisper.

Brendan slowly leaned closer, "You're the guy from Novac? He told us he had called in a favour. But never told us what it was."

"It was to protect you." Boone finally revealed, his finger pointing.

Brendan's face dropped. He couldn't believe it. Not only was Boone the man who had saved his life, but Connor had been the catalyst for it all along. Once again, he had saved Brendan's life.

"Protect me?" Brendan smiled to himself in disbelief, "But why?"

"He never said. Didn't have to. I owed him a debt and he called it in. No questions asked." Replied the 1st Recon Veteran.

"You know what I am right? Or... What I used to be?" Brendan hinted.

Boone looked back to Brendan, from glancing somewhere else, "No. Should I?"

Brendan thought to tell the man the truth. But maybe it was for the best not to. Revealing the truth of his former Legion life to Boone was an act that Brendan couldn't begin to realise the implications of. Being pretty smart, Brendan could feel the aura. He knew he should keep it to himself, and did so.

"No... Forget what I said." Brendan said, shaking his head.

"All he said was to keep you in my sights at all times. Any danger coming, make sure you were safe." Boone whispered, "Told me you saved him before, and he's never really repaid you in full."

Brendan was both saddened and moved by those words. Connor had done more than enough to repay the debt from that day on the road, but he still didn't believe he had. Losing him now, was made all the more painful.

Brendan looked back to Boone, "Well... I guess the next thing for me to do is say thank you."

"Don't thank me. I was just returning a favour." Boone said, now standing up from the bench.

"What did you owe him for? If you don't mind me asking?" Brendan inquired.

Boone stood quiet for a second in the sweltering heat, letting out a long sigh and wiping the sweat from his nose.

"My wife... She was kidnapped once by Legionaries." Boone began, "Kirkbride was the guy who found out where they were keeping her. I owed him a lot for that. If not for him, I'd have never gotten the chance to save her."

The story scared Brendan with realisation. Had he told Boone who he used to be, Boone could've killed him right then and there. He did feel for the 1st Recon soldier, it served as another awful reminder of why Brendan left the Legion behind forever.

"I'm sorry." Brendan said looking up.

Boone turned back to Brendan and gave a respectful nod before disappearing into the distance. Brendan sat for another twenty minutes entirely alone. Thinking of Connor, thinking of Shaun, thinking of everything that had happened. At one point he cried to himself, trying hard to hide it from anyone walking by. Brendan felt almost completely useless. No matter what he had done, or what had happened in the previous week, it wasn't enough to save either of his friends.

And on that note, he stood up from the bench and began to make his way.

 ** _THREE HOURS LATER, HIDDEN VALLEY_**

Smoke lifted high into the Mojave air. It was like a thick black signal. Brendan made his way through the broken fence and towards it, hoping to find an answer regarding Shaun. Hidden Valley was the last place the Brotherhood Knight had said he was heading to, so if there was answer anywhere, it would be there. It was a strangely quiet day amongst the Hidden bunkers. No Bark Scorpions roamed the area, no heavy sandstorm, absolutely nothing. Everything was quiet, but not in a threatening sense. Almost a grieving sense. Almost like ghosts roamed the area. When the former Legionary reached the scorched bunker, he knew why. What seemed like the main bunker of the Brotherhood of Steel had been completely torched and burned down. Everything was black, melted and sometimes still burning. Bricks were shattered, the metal door bent from the heat, the ground around the entrance was pitch black. This is where the smoke was coming from. Brendan realised in that moment that Shaun was long gone. He couldn't enter the bunker due to the smoke and fumes, but there was a certain smell coming from it. A smell Brendan knew from his Legion days. Bodies were in the bunker too and a lot of them. Shaun was most likely among them. Brendan dropped to his knees in despair for a few moments. He didn't fully cry but tears streamed down his cheeks. He instead just shut his eyes and held his face in his own palms. There was nothing he could've done, nothing at all. Shaun was a tough man, he knew what he was doing. Bravely he had made his own choice and could have been commended for it. If nothing else, Brendan found closure in the sense that he now had the upmost respect for his fallen friend. He was the only man of the trio who truly didn't have to do anything that was asked of him. He owed Brendan and Connor nothing, yet gave them everything. After a few emotional moments of silence, Brendan smiled to himself and wiped the tears away. It was time to move on to his final destination. Brendan stood back up, patted the sand and dirt from his knees and started walking away. Only once did he turn back for a final look. Giving one final salute to the fallen faction and his fallen friend whom he would remember forever.

 ** _ONE DAY LATER, JACOBSTOWN_**

The air was cool as always up at the Jacobstown Lodge. Brendan had never been there before and the whole place took him by surprise. Peaceful, tranquil, innocent were just three words among many that could be used to describe the settlement that Connor had resided in, and wanted nothing more than to return to. Brendan had made his way there with the intention of burying every demon left within him once and for all. To make peace with himself, his fallen friend and his past before going on with the future.

Marcus had greeted him at the entrance. After a long winded explanation of his reasons for being there, Brendan was carefully led to the Lodge and Doctor Henry. Seeing all the Nightkin there, as calm and almost as human-like as he had ever seen, Brendan could understand why Connor had loved the place so much and wanted to just come back. It was detached from all the evils of the Mojave. Everything made Brendan smile, although the smile only concealed the sadness behind his eyes. Doctor Henry was waiting for him next to the H.A.M Radio in his Medical room just inside the Lodge. Marcus and Brendan stood there at the door, looking like man and beast. Like a Deathclaw next to a Gecko.

"You are?" Henry asked.

"Name's Brendan Sawyer. I'm here on behalf of Connor Kirkbride. You know him, right?" Brendan responded.

"We both did." Marcus said above, his voice vibrating everything around him.

"Connor was an assistant here and a friend. Before being called away on NCR business. Why would you be here instead of him?" Henry asked, mildly suspicious.

Brendan opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when the H.A.M Radio's signal picked up. All three, Henry, Marcus and Brendan looked to the Radio and listened.

 _"Big news today on the front of Republic activities. Evidence has came to light regarding the mysterious killings of NCR soldiers across the Mojave. Confirmed reports state that the people responsible for these attacks were none other than three NCR members themselves. Major Dhatri, Lieutenant Carrie Boyd and the NCR General Lee Oliver himself, all conspired with the remaining forces of Caesars Legion to drastically change the New California Republic from within."_ Said the charming Mr. New Vegas.

Henry looked on at the radio with low brows. Marcus' face was blank and void of any emotion. Brendan looked away.

 _"NCR Chief Hanlon was killed by his own faction when discovering too much regarding the plans. Three men tasked with investigating his killing were then set up to be framed for everything. Along with the mysterious Brotherhood of Steel. Reports are saying the twisted plan by General Oliver almost came to fruition if not for an unknown third party. It is said that all members of the Brotherhood have been killed, and two of the three men, one of them a former NCR medical soldier, were indeed silenced. Anonymous sources for this story say that all fallen innocents in these twisted events are to be commended for their sacrifices to bring us all the truth."_

It was at that moment Doc Henry turned to Brendan with saddened eyes. He knew now what had happened to Connor.

 _"Final reports on this outrageous story are that Major Dhatri and Lieutenant Boyd are missing in action, whilst the corrupt General was found dead in his own office, having shot himself. Negotiations within the Republic are taking place and it seems that one Colonel James Hsu is to sharply take over full command of the forces. And that's the news. Now to play one of my very favourite songs for you."_

With that, Doc Henry sharply switched off the radio, leaving the room in complete silence. Brendan could hardly make eye contact with either Henry or Marcus. Even though he had done nothing wrong. He felt he had let them down in a strange way. Like he had failed to save his ally and their trusted friend.

"He's dead?" Doc Henry asked, not even looking at Brendan.

Brendan looked up at Marcus, the gigantic beast that looked more calm and collected than any human. He had a sad look on his face, you could tell. Brendan looked to the old Doctor and stepped forward.

"He is." Whispered the former Legionary.

Nobody could really say anything. Feelings were just concoctions of anger and sadness. Neither of them really knew how to feel. Doc Henry sat quiet looking out one of the windows. His resentment of the Mojave had now only grown stronger.

"You have no idea how many people have lost their lives because of that fucking General. It was wrong on so many levels. But it's fixed now." Brendan felt the need to reassure the Doctor and the Super Mutant.

"The Mojave will never be fixed." Said the giant Marcus before his loud footsteps echoed throughout the building as he walked to the exit.

Brendan was left alone with the Doctor who hadn't spoken yet. The former Legionary wanted to walk over and try to console, but he didn't know if that's what Henry needed. He didn't even really know what Henry was thinking. After another minute of waiting in silence, Brendan felt the time had come to leave.

"I just wanted to let you all know. It's what he would've wanted." Brendan said quietly before turning to leave.

"Wait." Said Henry suddenly.

Brendan looked back as Henry stood up and began walking.

"Follow me."

Henry had taken Brendan into Jacobstown Lodge's living area, where Connor had resided during his time there. Arriving at the grotty bed bunk that Connor had slept in, Doc Henry opened the small metal box that sat next to it.

"He took most of his belongings when the NCR came to take him back. But there was some things he left." Henry said reaching in.

Inside the case Brendan saw a journal, some clothes, an almost empty bottle of scotch and a picture.

"What's that of?" Brendan asked of the picture.

Henry picked it up, looked at it and then handed it to the ex-Vexillarius. It was a small and faded Polaroid of Connor and a woman. They were holding each other close. Intimately, it was obvious. Both were wearing casual clothes and were standing in the New Vegas strip. The woman's face he recognized but just couldn't put his finger on it. Brendan saw in that moment that Connor once had the comfort everyone in this desolate, miserable world looked for. Flipping the picture, Brendan saw the words scribbled on in pencil, ' _I WON'T FORGET. 10-09-2279'_

"Almost three years ago. Did he ever say who she was?" Brendan asked the Doctor.

"Not by name. But I know she was also a Doctor herself." Henry replied.

Brendan kept looking at the picture before giving it back to Henry. If Connor hadn't carried it with him, odds are he wanted it kept hidden away for good.

"There's something else. Hold on." Henry told Brendan, grabbing something else.

It was Connor's original NCR dog tags. That he'd worn throughout his entire term with the Republic. Brendan became teary eyed for a moment before pulling them back.

"He used to sit with these, some nights. When he was drinking alone. I knew that he left the NCR on his own terms but... I suppose it was hard letting go. That goes for the picture too." Henry said with that hint of sadness.

Brendan held out his hand for the dog tags. After a slight hesitation, Henry lowered them into his palm.

"I'm keeping these." Brendan bluntly stated.

Henry winced, "Would he want that?"

"Not sure, but I do." Brendan smirked, "You see there was this day, about a year ago. He saved my life, and I saved his. He was wearing these that day. So I want them."

Henry looked at Brendan. He didn't know he was a former Legionary, which probably was in the latter's best interest. The old Doctor didn't know why, but he felt an overwhelming sense of trust and understanding of Brendan. A feeling like that is _exactly_ what Connor would've wanted.

"Alright then. I can live with that." Doc Henry said quietly.

Brendan had gotten the closure he needed. Eventually, both men exited the Lodge. Henry thought it polite to at the very least walk Brendan to the entrance on his departure.

The sun was getting lower as Brendan stood next to Marcus again, accompanied by Doc Henry at the gates of Jacobstown.

"I'm sorry to have brought you the news. But I had to do it, for him." Brendan said to the Doctor and the Mutant.

"We appreciate it. It's better than living in wonder." Marcus said, looking down and nodding.

Brendan nodded back to Marcus before seeing Doc Henry hold out his hand.

"Thank you." Henry said as Brendan shook his hand.

Brendan smiled and nodded again to the Doctor.

"Where will you go now?" Henry asked.

"About as far away from the Mojave as I can." Brendan chuckled to himself.

"There's always a place here for you... If you'd ever want it." Marcus offered.

"Thank you, but this... This isn't who I am. I wouldn't live pretending. You're better off without me. Believe it." Brendan politely declined with a smile.

Brendan took a glance at the long road leaving away from Jacobstown, seeing the lush green trees and patches of grass, knowing that at the other end was the same old nuclear roasted world, waiting for him.

"I'll find out where I'm going when I get there." Brendan happily told the Doctor and Marcus before beginning his long journey.

 ** _ONE DAY LATER... FAR OUTSIDE OF THE MOJAVE WASTELAND_**

Brendan walked steadily, with his Vexillarius helmet keeping the dust and grime out of his hair. He was in barren territory now, walking down a big and destroyed pre-war highway surrounded by empty hills and cliffs. Fire Ant's had tried to stop him a few miles back, but they'd quickly been dispatched. Now he looked for any sign of where he was going. Another few miles down the road he found that exact sign. An actual road sign. It was bent, faded with time but he could still read the destination written on it.

"California." Brendan smirked.

It was the place he'd been born in and grown up. His true home. It wasn't where he was expecting to go but it was where fate had led him. For a moment he stood on his own, in the middle of absolutely nowhere, and took out Connor's dog tags one more time. He felt a slight comfort in knowing he'd always have the memories of his fallen friends with him. And one particular, who'd been the sole reason he was now stood with the opportunity of returning to his real home. Brendan smiled at the tags before tucking them back in his pocket.

"Thank you." Brendan whispered aloud amongst the quiet ghosts of the pre-war world.

Stepping forward, beginning his next journey, Brendan felt the presence of the two men he'd shared a life altering event with. Two men who's souls were once as lost as his own, now lost forever. But remembered for eternity in the heart of the redeemed Legionary.

 **THE END**


End file.
